


Anna's Creed

by Michael_GoldenHeart



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Assassination, Disney, F/F, F/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Other, POV Anna, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Psychological Drama, Ruler of Arendelle Anna (Disney), The Animus (Assassin's Creed), Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 81,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_GoldenHeart/pseuds/Michael_GoldenHeart
Summary: Anna used to think the crown was her greatest responsibility. She never imagined how much higher she could leap or how low she'd fall. To see how far she'd be willing to go to protect the ones she loves. But as the saying goes..."Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Join Anna on her journey to become the Assassin Queen of Arendelle! New chapters every other Saturday!
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 39





	1. Queen's Gambit

Chapter: 1 Queen's Gambit

"When would you say you became the Queen of Arendelle?" she asks me yet again. Madam Siv is a persistent woman who won't leave my sight until she gets an answer. It's not that she doesn't care about my status, she just...in her own way...views it as tough love. "Your majesty," she intones to no avail. "Queen Anna..."

I gaze out the window and observe the glistening fjords. Unlike Siv's grave and irksome voice, the waters are a company I can never tire of. It's been months since I rose to the throne of our righteous kingdom, yet not all seems tranquil. My people prosper yet I live troubled. Responsibility remains a ceaseless specter on my shoulder, nipping in my ears as I sleep and scraping at my head each morning. In an ironic twist of things, this woman...an advisor of sorts, seeks to aid my internal conflicts by bombarding me with more of them. These mind games only confuse me further as I am forced to answer my own questions through her enigmatic conversation.

"When did you become the queen?" Siv reiterates.

I loose a deep, resigned sigh and dramatically point a finger to my head. "The moment this crown settled between these auburn locks," I grumble. "Happy?"

The older woman's scowl turns to pursed lips. "Not in the slightest," she responds. "You're not even trying to answer truthfully."

I pick at the window sill as my nostrils flare. "Am I wrong?"

"Entirely." Her calm tone makes matters all the more frustrating.

"Then if you know better," I assert. "Because clearly you act like you do, Siv. Why don't you tell me when I became queen?" Siv doesn't budge. Her dark red hair drapes down like trickling blood as if I've wounded her, yet she feels nothing. "What?" I snap. "Now you've got nothing to say? No more questions? No more puzzles?" My raised voice prompts the royal guards to check on me, but my glare is enough for them to shut the door. I rise from my seat and stare Siv down as she does nothing. She only returns the gesture and softly shakes her head. I struggle to read disappointment or surrender...resentment or anguish. Yet amidst her lack of feeling, I find myself staring into a reflection. I recall the resonating numbness that once clung to me in some distant cave, where I sat alone in depression. Only then does my situation clarify.

I sit down, clear my throat, and look out the window once more. I search beyond the mountains and remember how far I once traveled. A response rings true as a cold trauma returns. "Siv," I say and remove my crown. "I became Queen of Arendelle long before this headdress was ever involved." I turn over my hand and run a finger across the crystal nearest them. "Nor this engagement ring. No, I became the queen when I thought I'd lost everything." 

"And when was that?" Siv asks.

My eyes strain as I exhale into the window pane. The ensuing fog reminds me of my sister's whiteness as I wipe a solemn hand across it. "We had gone off to right an ancient wrong, one Elsa and I had no control over. She extended to the furthest reaches without me," I explain with great dismay. "While she discovered the answers she sought, I believed her to be...to be..." I bite my lip and slouch back. The same grief that falsely possessed me those many months ago returns with its painful sting.

"Anna," Siv whispers. "If you speak it, you proclaim power over it. Withdraw, and you will be haunted."

I release my clenched fists as a lone tear flees my eye. "I believed Elsa to be dead." Finishing that sentence feels like dropping a jagged stone on my heart and watching it roll onto my feet. "Olaf...died with her. Kristoff was heaven knows where. I was alone. And I wanted to stay in that cave, broken and lost in nothingness."

Siv raises a brow and asks, "But?"

"I couldn't," I respond. "It wasn't in my nature and frankly, I don't think it ever will be. As destroyed and hopeless as I felt, I had to get up. If I didn't, no one else would. My sister would've died in vain and I-" More tears escape my eyes despite my urge to hold them back. "There was too much to lose and despite it feeling like I lost everything, there was still a reason to live. I didn't have a right to give up on Arendelle, so I climbed out of that cave...and did the next right thing." Siv folds her arms and I mimic the gesture. "That," I declare. "Is when I became the Queen of Arendelle."

Siv offers a dutiful nod and dabs her quill in a fresh coat of ink. My eyes dart across her journal as she silently jots down a series of notes before responding. "You always had it in you to lead Arendelle," she says though her emerald eyes never leave her paper. "Always an heir, never a spare. Perhaps it was fate that the throne came to you in time. Tell me, did Elsa's plan for you to be queen ever frustrate you?"

Her proposal bewilders me as I furrow my brows. "This plan you speak of is an agreement," I explain. "As sisters, we serve as the bridge. I rule Arendelle while she protects the Enchanted Forest. This is about balance."

"Is it?" Siv jeers. "Your sister passing this heavy torch to you while she...forgive me, frolics among the woodlands?"

Anger festers within as I endure all of Elsa's sacrifices. "You are out of line," I scold.

"Yet it is you who find yourself unhappy as of late," Siv counters. "In our previous meetings, you spoke of never seeing Elsa this joyous and liberated before. Here you stand queen of this kingdom, engaged, surrounded by adoring masses, yet you cannot find peace."

"Because playtime's over!" I exclaim. "When I was a princess, Elsa handled the important business while I was the 'the fun one'. Now Arendelle depends on me to do whatever it takes to keep it safe. If that means sitting in dreary council meetings and signing endless agreements, so be it. My joy will come again."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Enough!" I slam my fist on my chair and it sends a sting up my forearm. "What do you want from me, damn you?" I don't often curse unless someone certainly provokes it. "Kai and Gerda, my most trusted servants since childhood, could see I was struggling to rule. They knew me past the fraudulent smiles I frivolously brandished to crowds. So you were recommended to assist me in queenship. They said you were the best, but five sessions in and I feel worse." Siv pinches the bridge of her nose and sips her cup of water. I sneer as she inks her quill and scribbles in her journal once more. I angrily swat her book from the desk and it swivels across the carpeting. She looks up with equal frustration as I continue. "If you're here to help me, do so. But if not, just leave. Don't waste my time in shared sorrow a moment longer." I recover her journal and its pages fan out. Countless paragraphs appear between odd sets of drawings. "You with your notes and sketches of...what are these...arrowheads?"

Siv snatches her journal back. "Are you willing to do whatever it takes to protect Arendelle and better yourself?"

"Yes," I reply. "I've given my life for all of this."

"Would you take life for it too?" Siv asks and a daunting silence follows. We stand in silence, staring into each others' unwavering eyes.

"I-" Her question of all others catches me off guard. "I don't know about that."

Siv glowers. "What was it you said to me?" she recounts. "This is about balance, right?" She slams her journal shut and stuffs it into her satchel. "If you have an answer for me, I'll be in my quarters. You can become so much more, your majesty. You need only have the willingness to set yourself free, as you did in that cave." She departs, leaving me to sit beside my glistening crown: a shiny reminder of the daily responsibilities awaiting me.

Each mounting task is a blur to the senses. Perhaps it was wrong to recount my numbness from the cave, for now it was all I felt. Overseeing local business production feels like I am watching a show unfold. Sitting in humid council meetings feels dull and meaningless. Each dignitary's voice is an inaudible wave of slurs passing across my senses. I have to rewrite several treaties because of spelling errors and my wandering mind. It is as if a pair of invisible hooks keeps the corners of my mouth smiling as I traverse the cobblestone streets. Memories of an awkward, giddy redhead race through my mind. I see her with a freckled face and bright, curious eyes no different than my own. Her pigtails fly in the wind while her heart teems with newfound dreams. Though I visualize this relic of youth, I have no idea where this girl had gone. Seeing my reflection in a local store window prompts feelings of great sorrow. I despise fathoming the concept that Siv could be right to any degree. That Elsa has robbed me of a calmer lifestyle and that I am forced to endure this rule on my own. The numbness of my feet coupled with this distasteful image of Elsa pulling my strings like a puppeteer makes me-

"Anna?" a soft voice calls to me. I feel a firm, soothing grip on my shoulder and turn to see my fiancé. Regardless of everything, Kristoff remains an unmoving pillar of strength. His gentle smile is enough to beckon me closer as I take his hand. "Are you alright?" he asks. I had suffered enough secrets from Elsa for years, and refuse to repeat the pattern. I shake my head and it's enough for him to assuringly caress my hand. He knows I've been struggling since the fanfare of queenship faded. While he can't manage most of my problems, it's nice to know I have him. "How can I help?" he simply asks.

I offer a smile and hold up his hand. "This means more than you know right now," I answer. He kisses mine and gets a chuckle out of me. The moment is short-lived as my smile fades. "I just...can't seem to be happy."

Before Kristoff can respond, another voice talks over him from under him. "I know what can fix that!" says a certain snowman.

"Olaf," Kristoff grumbles. "We're kind of in the middle of-"

"In the middle of getting nowhere," Olaf insists. The pudgy snowman extends a twiggy appendage to me and grins. "Anna, you are the best queen ever."

"Thank you," I sigh. "But-"

"Oh that was just the warm up!" Olaf proclaims. "Tonight, you are also gonna be the ultimate charades underdog who defeats my three-week winning streak!"

My eyes widen and I stiffen. "Charades?"

"Yeah!" Olaf cheers. "I believe in you, Anna. And I just know that when you win, it'll just be bound to make you so happy you'll-"

Everything hits me like a whirlwind. "Damn it!" I curse under the pressure of sleepless nights and rising pressure. "That's tonight?" Kristoff worriedly nods as I rub my temples. "I lost track of the days! Elsa will be here by evening and I-...it...UGH!" I stumble in multiple directions as several townsfolk watch on. "Lord Kristoff," I address him formally. "See to it that preparations are made for dinner. I need to make sure the trade agreements are done in time for game night!" I run off while listening to Olaf question Kristoff.

"What does 'damn it' mean?" the snowman asks.

"Ummm Anna was talking about building a dam. You know...dam it."

He scratches his twiggy head and responds, "But I thought we destroyed the dam."

I have decided that Arendelle will then... "No."

Arendelle has decided to... "Nope."

I, Anna, Queen of Arendelle, daughter of Agnarr and Iduna, hereby decree that... "Yeesh."

Arendelle is going to do whatever the hell it wants because I'm the queen and if anyone has a problem with it, they can... "Yeah...Not a chance."

In closing, Arendelle will proceed with establishing a grand port of trade with the kingdom of Corona. "Done."

I roll up the trade agreement while using the rough drafts as napkins for the dinner I missed. I stuff my face with the last serving of trout as unattractively as can be, which isperfect as my betrothed walks in. I rush to swallow and nearly choke. Kristoff rushes to my aid but my firm hand brings him to a halt. I cough and chug water, knowing alcohol would only further depress me. "I'm finished," I tell him. "You can start without me and I'll be right over."

"Take your time," Kristoff assures as I hear Elsa's raucous laughter from the other room. My how our personalities have shifted, I say to myself. "Hey," Kristoff adds. "I was thinking sometime soon you and I could go out for a sleigh ride."

I huff. "You know I can't."

"I'm serious, darling. No duties, no patrons...no snowman. Just you, me, and the open slopes. Well, Sven of course to pull the sleigh but-"

"That sounds lovely, but I can't take a break like that. It was different when Elsa was queen." My tone is regretful as I brandish my ring. "I'm sorry you're signed up for this. It's not too late to-"

"It saddens me to hear you talk like this," Kristoff says. He steps behind me and rubs my shoulders, which ache from leaning over a desk for hours. I rest my head against his chest as he warms me with his soothing voice once more. "Anna, I love you for all that you are. I'm not going anywhere."

"A sleigh ride does sound nice," I reply. "If I could squeeze some time for it. If I survive this game of charades."

Kristoff smirks and leans down to me. His hands relax against my shoulders as he plants a tender kiss against my lips. I caress his rugged cheek and for a moment, enter the state of bliss I wish I could dwell in forever. Our lips part and we rise together to partake in our weekly tradition. I round the corner and clutch Kristoff's hand tighter. There sits Elsa, a glowing aura of serenity and festivity. My older sister's platinum blonde hair flows as freely as her enchanted steed's mane. Her snowy white dress drapes across the couch like an avalanche of tranquility. Every intricate fractal on its hem glistens beside the fireplace's glow as she twists and giggles alongside Olaf and Sven. She throws up her hands, now as bare as her feet as she finishes weaving an exciting tale. Kristoff's shutting of the door behind us prompts her to spin and gaze upon me. Elsa's eyes beam with jubilation as she springs from the cushions.

"Anna," Elsa calls me into an embrace. "You look as regal as ever."

"Elsa," I chuckle. "You're so spritely."

Spritely. A term she'd once used to describe me. What pesters me the most is that I should be happy seeing Elsa so liberated. Instead, roots of jealousy fester with each gesture she makes.

As we part, Elsa squints at me. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine," I reply through a yawn. "Just, busy as always."

"I remember those days," Elsa jokes.

"I'm sure you do." My passive-agressive tone doesn't go unnoticed. "I'm sorry," I mumble. "I'm just really tired."

"We don't have to play tonight," Elsa suggests. "We can always reschedule."

"No," I raise my voice only to simmer it down. "You came all this way, sis. Let's play."

"Alrighty!" Olaf screeches and scurries to the front of the room. "Champion goes first!"

He starts to change shape until Kristoff stops him. "Since when?" he says. "Elsa, you're not gonna escape starting off."

Elsa playfully rolls her eyes. "And I almost got away with it. Watch out everyone, lowest score coming through!" Olaf sulks off while my sister takes his place. She fiddles with her hair until an idea strikes her. Sven rings the bell and the game begins. Elsa stands properly as the boys rush to blurt out answers.

"A statue!" Olaf shouts.

"Turned to stone!" Kristoff adds.

Elsa gestures to her head.

"A statue with a headache!"

Elsa tries to conceal her laughter and throws a fake punch.

"Punching a statue with a headache!"

I start to feel the same way I have for most of the day: gone. Not even the warmth of the fireplace seems to touch me betwixt all of the festivity. I'm in a room filled with love, yet I cannot come to feel it. I'm exhausted and my encounter with Madam Siv leaves me lost in shrouded thoughts. What did she even mean by being willing to take life? How could that be the cure for anything? How did that impact balance? Was what she said about Elsa true? Was I dealt yet another bad hand without even realizing it? In a similar fashion to this lack of realization, a word which had been consistently on my mind escaped my lips.

"Death," I say. Elsa stops acting and the boys turn with worried glances. Sven rings the bell for time to be up as I feel the weight of so many eyes on me. "I think I'm done for the night," I utter. As I make for the nearest door, Kristoff and Elsa debate who should go after me. The latter wins when I hear her frantic calls down the hall and turn.

"Anna, what's going on?" she asks. "I know you're not okay."

"I'm the queen," I respond. "How could I be okay?" Elsa appears confused until I pose another question. "When you suggested this plan to be 'two ends of a bridge,' were you actually only thinking of yourself?"

Elsa scoffs, "Anna?"

"Were you?" I snap.

Elsa matches my anger with a tone I haven't heard in years. "How could you think I could be that selfish? This plan was for all of us. Don't take it out on me because ruling a kingdom is stressful. I had to go through it just the same. Do you think I sit and smell flowers all day? The Northuldra need a leader."

"I know," I sigh and sniffle. "You're just...so happy. And I miss that."

"My happiness is not because of where I am," Elsa reassures me and takes my hands. "It's because of who I have become. What you see is the acceptance of my true self."

"Maybe there's still a part of me that I need to find," I admit.

"And you are strong enough to find it," Elsa says. "I know I'm terrible at charades, but back there...that proud figure, throwing punches with a crown atop her head. It was supposed to be you."

My lower lip quivers as I collapse into Elsa's arms. "I'm sorry, sis. It's just a lot right now."

"We love you Anna," Elsa assures. "No matter where we are, we're here for you. I'm here for you."

I peer up from her icy shoulder and see the painting of Joan of Arc. Her sword is raised proudly and I almost imagine her saying, "Hang in there, Anna."

Not even Kristoff's warm arm can keep me feeling safe that night. I stare across the moonlit bedroom and contemplate the piece of my life I could be missing. Kristoff's deep snore grants me the courage to wriggle out of his grasp without waking him. I slip out of bed and venture down the shadowy corridors of Arendelle castle. A room I've only seen upon introducing it to its guest comes into view and I deliver a cautious knock. Siv opens the door almost instantly, leaving me wondering if she was ever asleep to begin with. I glance at the grandfather clock in the hall to remind me its three in the morning.

Siv doesn't even appear tired as she furrows her brows at me. "Do you have an answer for me, your majesty?" she asks.

"I do," I reply. "Though I cannot help but feel uncertain about what the future holds...yes. I am willing to take a life to protect my kingdom and all that I love. Life and death is all part of the balancing bridge." Old Siv checks the hallway before beckoning me into her room. She shuts the door behind me as I marvel over her antiquities. A painting of knights, a greek vase, and a delicate tapestry are all displayed throughout the room. "I never took you for a collector," I say as I feel one of her scrolls.

"Careful with that," Siv warns. "That's Egyptian papyrus."

I notice a familiar symbol painted onto the tip of the scroll and look around. The same insignia can be found stylized in different patterns on the tapestry. It's etched into the vase and a bronze version of the emblem twinkles from the painting's frame. "Those sketches in your journal," I murmur. "They weren't arrowheads, were they?"


	2. A Legend Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna learns about the Order of Assassins and must make a life-changing decision.

Siv doesn't fail to keep me guessing. Instead she simply stands beside me to admire her own collection. The silence finally breaks as she asks, "Ever wonder if there was more to you? Like you were missing the answer to the very puzzle that is yourself? Here you are, blessed with ceaseless purpose to lead the kingdom, yet it calls you to be greater. I'm calling you to be greater."

"What exactly are you getting at?" I ask.

"A sort of protectorate, if you will. An order to this balance you spoke of." Siv shocks me with a faint smile, which teems with revelry over this league she's detailing. "Imagine the finest leaders, warriors, and artisans...all meshed together into a community devoted to the protection of humanity's growth."

"Woah," I stop her. "I'm all for world prosperity, but was this not for Arendelle and my state of being?" I worry if my response sounds selfish, but Siv doesn't ignore me.

"Like you," she says. "The gifted individuals I mentioned only make their community possible through the security of their homelands. While united, they are apart."

Normally, her blathering would leave me dumbfounded or all the more irked. I'd spent enough time properly reading into her and the overarching goal. "So," I whisper and gesture to the whole room. "This was your plan all along? Get close to the queen to recruit her for your salvation committee?"

"Precisely," Siv answers sternly.

I choke with widened eyes. "Wow. No holding back with the truth there, huh?"

"Nothing is true," Siv says almost monotonously. "Everything is permitted."

"The heck does that mean?"

"What it means, your majesty, is that you have a choice to make." Siv gestures to those depicted in her ancient artwork. "Your reality is only as true as you accept it to be. It can be as fragile or as strong as you will it. Now you have a chance to join a legacy spanning thousands of years. I cannot guarantee an easy path, but you will find a piece of yourself you didn't know you possessed."

I think on the Madam's words and observe her antiquities. Part of me imagines two other women having this exact conversation about us a couple hundred years from now. I contemplate how Elsa came to find peace with her true self. She couldn't have just known and had to have struggled greatly. Despite my endeavors over the years, perhaps fate has indeed placed this woman in my path for a reason. With a hand gently resting over my heart, I step forward into acceptance. "What must I do?" I ask.

Siv bows at my response. "There is an academy far to the northeast of Arendelle," she says. "It's hidden away from the tainting corruptions of society, and provides the proper platform to build a future. I can make all the arrangements, but someone will have to rule in your stead."

Her final statement sends me into a tizzy. I fathom anyone else attempting the weight of all my duties, especially trying to match my routine. "No deal," I intone. "You of all people know how much I have to-"

"Withdraw and you will be haunted," Siv reiterates. Her words leave my imagination to go to work as I see myself enduring the same royal duties day in and day out. I consider that all leaders must make difficult choices, and that mine would yield some peace in the end. It was better than living with a daunting 'I should of' for dreary years to come.

"I have someone in mind," I reconsider. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes," Siv quickly blurts. "That no one else can."

My first relationship failed due to a lack of trust. Well, that and my ex left me to die while trying to decapitate my sister and seize our throne. The point is, it pains me to lie to Kristoff in any form because I know what kind of man he is. He just believes me, no matter what. I see myself in him as when I first met Prince Hans. That sideburned bastard could've told me to jump off a cliff for his love and my smitten self probably would've. Kristoff's trust isn't blind, but is instead so wholesome that I feel undeserving at times. When morning comes, I spin him this whole tale about my sessions with Madam Siv and how we'd had a "late night breakthrough." I was to venture to an elite academy for rising queens to better serve myself and Arendelle. I suppose I wasn't entirelywrong in my story.

"Okay," he says so damn calmly.

"Okay?" I reply, still awaiting an avalanche of angst.

"You know what you need more than anyone," Kristoff says. "I've learned I can't go everywhere with you, though goodness I wish I could. I believe in you and your choices. If you see this as the next right thing, I know it is too."

I swear I don't deserve him. He truly makes things easier on me while I make arrangements to leave. Focusing on Kristoff helps me through the mixed bickering of my advisors and servants, all questioning this "academy" and its credibility. Crisis brought out my real supporters as my ruling candidate stepped in to defend me. The now General Mattias had proven himself both a patriot and noble ally to the royal family. If I was to trust anyone watching over Arendelle in the next four months, it was him. I was surprised to learn of how resourceful Siv was. It had only been a few days since my acceptance, and she's got a ship with her own trusted crew. Men and woman I'd always thought were her servants were also capable sailors assigned to her private vessel.

I stare up at the ship's sails and listen to birds squawk atop its mast. They launch to the clouds and I lose myself in that freedom until the thud of suitcases brings me back. "That should be everything," Kristoff says. "I'm gonna miss you."

I feel my eyes swelling with tears as his are. We both know it'll be the longest we've been apart since we've met. But if we say it, that bitter sadness becomes a reality. We can only accept and cling to our love as we embrace. "I already miss you," I say and lean in for a kiss. The prying eyes of so many coming to bid farewell limits me to a peck on his lips, and I'm left feeling unsatisfied. I flash a faint smile as he returns one.

"I love you," we say simultaneously. "Jinx." Our tone seems devoid of the energy I wished we'd carry on and somehow I feel it's my fault. I can only hope that wherever Siv is taking me will make this all worth it and yield some form of clarity.

"Keep an eye on him," I order Olaf after we share a hug.

"Stay true, Anna." Mattias tells me amidst my servants pleading for me to reconsider.

I offer a nod while thinking on Siv's words. Apparently nothing is true, I ponder.

Siv's sailors help me onto her ship and I take a last look at my kingdom. Despite all the stress they put me through, I cannot deny the support all of them show me. Wherever I'm headed, if it means protecting my people and finding more of myself along the way...it's worth it. I wave back for as long as I can from the ship's stern. Whether I'll need it or not, my outfit serves as the ultimate facade for my destination. My black dress is adorned with hues of teal matching the waves beneath me. The crown atop my head glimmers with the shimmering waters of our ancient fjord. Just as I prepare to make for my quarters, the waves swirl across the seascape. A seafoam vortex of whitewater beauty emerges and glides across the surface. I lean over the starboard side and allow the wind to blast across my face as the entity approaches. As it draws nearer, I make out a flowing mane and tail. Four proud hooves cut through the waves as I gaze upon the mighty Nokk, water spirit of the Enchanted Forest. Elsa rides it and her white dress glistens in the sun like a swan's feathers.

"Anna!" she calls as her steed gallops beside the boat. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. The Northuldra needed-"

"It's alright!" I yell over the roaring waves. "We're both busy these days!"

Elsa examines the boat and asks, "Where exactly are you going?"

"A queen's academy," I lie again. "It can only help Arendelle. I'm gonna find myself, sis!" The sails catch a greater surge of wind and we pick up speed. "I love you!" Siv emerges from her quarters to retrieve me. She and Elsa lock protective eyes as the Nokk comes to a halt. I wave goodbye as my sister becomes a distant blur on the horizon and I'm left with an unknownn future ahead of me. I worry about leaving Elsa on such terms, but consider our current roles and how many times she has raced off without me. Plus, I was taking the initiative to better myself.

I follow Siv into her quarters and listen to the creak of the ship's elder boards. "Alrighty," I sigh and sit across from her desk. "The way I see it, this is gonna go one of two ways." Siv humors me with a raised brow as she delicately sips her tea. "Either I haven't learned a thing since Hans, just walked into a trap and now you're going to kidnap me for ransom...or you're about to fill me in on what this academy really is."

"You forgot my third option," Siv mutters. "The one where my crew just kills you, tosses your body overboard, and sells your crown to the highest bidder." She scoffs at my stern face and set her tea down. "Please, I'm joking." Her snicker carries on into her next words. "You were ready to swim back to Arendelle."

She wasn't wrong.

To mess with my head even further, Siv removes a knife from one of her drawers. I was already starting to rise as she fiddles with the tip like some kind of maniac. "A weapon is ambiguous, yes?" she teeters the blade between her face and mine. "In the wrong hands, it is a force of evil that must be hunted...In the right ones, a watchful guardian to maintain order. Both capable of saving and taking life. All these juxtapositions dancing on a piece of steel, merely depending on who's holding the hilt."

"Well," I mutter. "That's pretty dark."

"Do not fear the darkness," Siv recites. "But welcome its embrace." She looks to me with hopeful eyes and a confident smirk. "Ezio Auditore de Firenze, 1511."

"A member of this league of yours, I take it?"

"One of its most legendary," she recounts. "Anna, where we're going may frighten you at first. But I assure you-"

"Have you not been listening to our sessions?" I remark. "I have endured the deaths of both parents and then what I believed to be the death of my sister. Nothing can scare me anymore and I will not be treated any less."

"Excellent," Siv relented. "Then it'll be easy to tell you of the sanctum we are headed for. It is indeed an academy, but one for assassins."

I storm out of the room and stomp onto the upper deck. The bright skies of Arendelle have been replaced by a cloudy, midday storm surge. Rain drizzles against my body as I stare out at the open sea, unsure whether to jump in or stay aboard. Siv catches up with me as I turn with gritted teeth. "I imagined you saying a hundred different things that this academy could be," I tell her. "But a foundry for assassins was not one of them. I will not be some mindless killer."

"Anna," Siv begins. "Now it is you who has not been listening. I asked if you'd be willing to take life to protect those you love, not for the highest bidder. There is more to the Order of Assassins than merely death. They...we...are a society striving to better the world."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" I ask. "That assassins are out to save people?"

Siv presses a fist to her chest as if to make a pledge. "We work in the dark to serve the light. As you have seen through the stories you've shared, there are great evils in this world. Not all of those evils can be solved by throwing someone away in prison with a slap on the wrist, and sometimes that works. Assassins are protectors of the people and the sentinels of individuality. When tyrants oppress, we are there to liberate from the shadows."

I believe myself to be misunderstanding her as rain bombards our faces. "So is this some kind of crusade to reform me? The people of Arendelle are somehow oppressed and-"

"No!" Siv raises her voice for the first time since I've known her. "Come with me." I follow her back to her quarters as she angrily unlocks a wardrobe. Flickering candles struggle to illuminate an ebony mannequin within and the peculiar clothing that's draped over it. Siv's eyes fill with remorse as she runs her fingers down the outfit's scarlet hem. An ominous, crimson hood hangs over the mannequin's head as white accents trail across the armor. "In my youth, I served as the only assassin of Arendelle. I strived to defend it from all evils until age caught up with me."

"I never heard of you," I mumble.

"Then I did well," she quips. Her nostalgic smile is short-lived as she turns to me. "I believe destiny falls to us like pieces in a puzzle. They're all on the table, but we have to shift the right ones into place. With your sister gone to defend the Enchanted Forest and you left to rule Arendelle, the kingdom will need another assassin. Who better to fill that role than the queen herself? There can be no governing corruption if the protector against it is said leader."

"But how did you feel?" I dare to ask. "What did being an assassin mean to you?"

"Everything," Siv assures. "Anna. If you become the next assassin of Arendelle, you will feel a greater sense of devotion to your people. You just may better discover who you were meant to be."

"Just as my sister had," I consider. "Tell me more about these...assassins."

I am relieved to learn that the Assassin Order is one of honor and service. It is an organization that upon first hearing the name, I would've considered needed to be abolished. During my weeks at sea, Siv lectures me on the basic foundations of the order and its creed. As my curiosity grows, I find myself regaining a forlorn energy that I haven't felt in months. There are never enough questions to toss at Siv, and I am astonished to learn that different assassin guilds can be found across the world. I think about the oversea trips I'd taken with my family as a child or even those with Elsa when I was a princess. I wonder how many of those faraway regions had a guild hidden in plain sight or if I ever bumped shoulders with an assassin going incognito. The danger of it all was actually exciting. I lose myself in the hype of knowledge that weeks seem to speed by. Before I know it, our ship os docking beside a rocky delta teeming with pudgy puffins.

The seabirds squawk and gawk as I emerge from my quarters. A thick layer of fog drifts over the ship and shoreline, while a cold breeze sends shivers down my spine. "Gale, is that you?" I joke. I wish it is the wind spirit, but fear I am too far from home. No amount of new knowledge can distract me from missing dear Kristoff and the others.

"We go on foot from here," Siv says as she fastens her mahogany coat. "I'm going to save you the trouble now and say take only an outfit for travel. The rest will be stored on the ship. If you don't trust my crew, at least trust me."

I do as she suggests, leaving my regal possessions in her room for safekeeping. I don the same, magenta outfit and hiking boots that I have not worn since my ventures to the Enchanted Forest. Siv's approving glance dictates it's enough and we disembark. Sand becomes gravel, and gravel turns to moss as we ascend the dew-coated slopes leading us further into the fog. No matter where my wanderings take me, I cannot seem to escape mountains as our pathway weaves between a jagged pass. I pass the time by counting my steps, a game I used to play as a child when Mama and I went for walks. I only stop counting when my soles give in to the tumultuous aches from a steep incline. Frosty peaks and frigid air make me wonder if I'm actually back in Arendelle. Contrary to the soft and pleasant vistas of my homeland, this region is harsh and craggy. Rockslides seem imminent and the nearest village is nonexistent. Every protruding rock is like a spear warding off trespassers. If I cared to imagine the existence of dragons, this precipitous realm is where they'd dwell.

"Not much farther now," Siv calls to me though her panting discredits her. We round a series of jutting stones to reveal a snow-covered citadel of sorts. Silver banners bearing the sharp-tipped Assassin symbol sway in the wind. Hooded silhouettes observe us from an array of spires and tread as we do. One of the watchers flexes its arm and the shape of a crossbow forms beside it. Though I feel safe under Siv's guidance, I'd hate to be anyone who wasn't.

The citadel's frost-coated doors open as Madam Siv is recognized. We step into an expansive chamber with a resonating echo as two hooded men shut the doors. "Sister," one of them greets her.

I consider blood relation until the second man repeats the greeting. Then again, she could have two brothers. Both scan me from head to toe and trust Siv to move on. I follow her down various corridors, all while enduring countless greetings of "Sister."

Siv brings me before a torch-lit auditorium with intricately chiseled pillars. The elements rage outside as I stand silently beside Siv. Amidst the deafening quietness, a pair of boots clamors from the upper level. An older woman in a cobalt tunic comes into view. An onyx cape bearing the Assassin insignia sways over her broad shoulders as she leans against the balcony. The cape's ebony lapels match her dark complexion while her black hair dons silver strands. She fixates on us as I prepare for yet another greeting of "Sister."

"Madam Siv, you crazy old bitch." The woman says and I nearly choke.

"Madam Nia," Siv responds and storms up the stairs to her. "Glad to see you haven't changed."

"You go dark for years, drop a vague letter of promise, and show up at our steps with this girl like it's the old days of training. Who do you think you are?" Nia scolds.

Siv purses her lips and hums in thought. "The thorn in your side that you still can't live without." The women glare at each other until suddenly bursting into laughter. While Nia's is a boisterous guffaw, Siv's keeps hers to a conservative snicker.

They exchange a firm embrace and turn to me. "So this is number three?" Nia mentions.

"Pardon?" I inquire as the women approach me.

"I'm surprised four is still a no show," Siv admits.

"Madams," I interrupt. "With all due respect, what is the significance of these numbers and where do I fit into it?"

Siv beckons me up the stairs. "Follow us, Anna. It is time for you to meet the other prospective assassins."


	3. Sisters

I follow the Madams to a foyer where an incessant ticking echoes across the room. I peer down and spot a stocky brunette furiously throwing knives into a worn, yet sturdy target. Her tan skin nearly matches the cream-colored tiling as she kneels to retrieve her knives. She's got to be roughly my age as she looks up at us. "This is Beatriz of Madrisia," Nia says. "She arrived here by caravan about a week ago and has been waiting for her new sisters ever since."

"Why don't you get acquainted, Anna?" Siv suggests. "We're going to find out where the others are."

I wonder if I even have a choice as I descend to meet my fellow protégé. I opt to conceal my royal background for the time being and formulate my greeting. "Hopefully your recruitment wasn't as hectic as mine," I joke.

"Was your village burned down too?" she asks with a straight face. Only then do I notice the intricate scorch marks across her forearms and neck. I consider my privileged upbringing and wonder where I fit in the assassin lifestyle.

I wince as she continues tossing knives. "I'm...sorry, Beatrice."

"Beatriz," she corrects in a rather irked tone.

"Right," I grumble. "My name's Anna." She nods as if accepting my name and proceeds to fling a knife. "Well...this is...awkward."

Beatriz lunges with a knife at the ready. Instead of finding it wedged in my jugular, the blade is offered as a token. "Give it a try," she says. "We have to pass the time somehow. I gave up with the other hobby." With my first impression already off to a wobbly start, the last thing I want to do is show her and any observer that I've never thrown a knife before. I also recount my experiences with Madrisian delegates when they visited Arendelle. Elsa and I had learned that refusing most offerings in their culture was considered particularly rude.

I bide my time by accepting the knife, but start probing instead. "What was your other hobby?" I ask.

"Trying to get that one to talk," she jests and points behind her. "La muda. You know, the mute."

I turn and shriek at the woman hunched in the corner. Beatriz chuckles at my reaction and returns to her target. "Has she been there this whole time?" I ask.

Beatriz nods. "The scrawny mouse has been here a little less than I, yet no one can get her to speak. Barely eats, blinks...I can't even tell if she's breathing." I gasp as Beatriz flings a knife at the pillar beside the youth's head. "Hey! Are you alive?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snap at Beatriz and rush to the mute woman's side. Her blonde hair is trimmed and haphazardly short while her teal eyes appear lifeless. They list away from making contact with me as her pale fingers clasp her knees. I want to be there for her, but not as someone trying to get her to talk. Clearly this woman has experienced some deathly trauma and is trying to dissociate from it. It hurts me to see her enduring such pain, especially since she appears a few years younger than me. It was calming to know the Assassins had at least taken her in for the time being. I know not what she is suffering through, but I don't want her to feel alone. Her eyes trail across the floor as I sit beside her. "I'm Anna," I say softly. I risk extending a hand to her shoulder until she starts hyperventilating and then back away. We lock eyes for a brief moment before she crawls further into the wall.

"You're wasting your time," Beatriz taunts. Her voice is like a pesky buzzing in my ears. "Whatever's going on in her head can't be fixed."

"Even if that's true," I retort. "It doesn't mean she's lost forever."

"So what's your story?" Beatriz asks. "White skin like yours would bake in the Madrisian sun."

There's a distinct relief in knowing she doesn't recognize me. "I hail from Arendelle," I admit. "I'm...just trying to find my place in all this."

"Aren't we all," Beatriz laughs to herself. "Like knives on a target board, we are bound to land somewhere. I suppose it just depends who's winding us up."

The doors behind us swing open and a haughty laugh resonates. A pair of rippling forearms force their way through as a black mop of curls swings between them. It bobs up and reveals an olive skinned, square-jawed, sun-spotted face. Thick dimples give way to a toothy grin as this brawny woman stomps into the room. Her trunk-like thighs are practically ripping out of her khaki trousers. With each powerful stride, I think she might bring the whole citadel crashing down because it can't keep up with her might. Her narrow eyes vibrantly teem with life as she observes her surroundings. Those vibrant pools of exquisite hazel fixate on me as she looms over. The female titan smirks and sways a hand to me. "From the moment I entered the room, I knew there was something significant about you," she says to me. Her voice is strident like the deepest, poorly played bugle.

"Oh?" I inquire and extend my hand to meet hers.

"You're the only one in here who's never taken a life," she judges. Before I can react, she snatches my hand and pulls me into a spine-cracking embrace. "It takes a toll," she explains. "But once it does, the mark is forever branded on your eyes."

"That's comforting," I murmur and observe the other ladies through the titan's words. Though appearing as drastic opposites on the spectrum, both Beatriz and the mute have the eyes of someone who's taken life. Knife thrower over there makes sense, but the mute girl...I don't wanna know who she killed.

I'm struck free of my rumination when the demigod smacks me on the back. What is probably a light pat for her nearly sends me spiraling off balance. "Not killing does not equate bad though," she insists. "You may call me Samira."

"Care to partake, Samira?" Beatriz asks and tosses her a knife. She motions to the target as Samira scoffs at the knife.

"Back in Egypt, I'd pick my teeth with a toy like this. I have a better challenge." She instead marches up to the target board itself, rips it from its rack, and flings it across the room. Beatriz and I flinch as it crashes against the tile. "Okay," Samira laughs. "Now you see if you can throw it further."

Beatriz recollects her knives and storms off. "I'm good," she mutters only to run into Siv.

Siv, joined by Nia and a black-bearded traveler enter the chamber. "I see my Samira is making herself right at home," he says.

"You know it, Sir Denu." his warrior assures.

"Now that we're all accounted for," Nia proclaims. "I welcome you ladies to the future you never knew existed. Some of us are here to find ourselves. Others because it's a new adventure."

"But all of you are here because it is your destiny," Siv adds. "You may be afraid, but-"

"I'm not afraid!" Samira boldly declares.

Siv shoots her an irritated glare and replies, "Good for you." I've used her level of sarcasm on poor Olaf in the past few months. "Wherever you hail from, corruption seeps through the cracks of your establishments. The wicked are always slithering through to claim power and crush the innocent. Each of you will become an angel of death to combat these demons. Here you will show us what you're willing to do for the ones you love."

"It's time to earn your wings, angels." Nia says. "Your assassin training begins now."

The doors behind her swing open as masked assassins emerge with chests. They halt at each of us except for the mute blonde and begin to unlatch the fasteners. I brace myself to find a box teeming with weaponry and am underwhelmed to find nothing more than roughspun garments. "Put these on," my anonymous delivery boy orders. I clutch the coarse fabrics with a grimace and glance up to Siv. She counters my perplexion with a raised brow and I submit.

"Where'd you get these rags from?" Beatriz scoffs. "My mother?"

I'm initially alarmed to see how nonchalant everyone is about undressing once the men depart. Samira practically throws off her attire and I catch a glimpse of the scrapes across her skin. It's nothing compared to the other hair-raising burn-marks I spot on Beatriz's back. I avert my eyes and hastily undress. The frigid air sends a shiver up my spine and I clench my freckled shoulders. I hurriedly throw the tunic over me and its loose threading pricks at my skin. We pile our discarded clothes on a table and line up before the madams. Sir Denu respectfully returns only after the women have redressed.

I despise the fact that it seems like I'm the only cold one. Samira presents herself as a demigod standing proudly against the chill. Beatriz is also unfazed, but I fear it's due to the amount of ravaged skin she bears beneath. The mute blonde appears slightly bothered but is still so dissociated from the world around her. I'm grateful that we at least get to keep our boots as our leaders guide us outside. A pair of dilapidated gates open and a light snowfall blows in sideways. Sunlight peeks from the clouds and forces me to look down. Only then do I realize we're standing mere inches from a deathly fall.

What kind of murder cult did I just join? I think to myself. Did I do something wrong? Present myself as the weakest link to be killed off?

"Look to your sides, ladies." Siv proclaims over the frigid gusts of wind. "The women flanking you are now your sisters. You are not bound by blood, yet through our creed...you are one. Think on this principle."

"The last things I need are sisters," Beatriz scoffs. "I had a brother and he's dead." I grimace at how desensitized she seems in regards to her tragedy.

"I was always an only child," Samira admits. "Having sisters to look up to me could be fun." Her response prompts Beatriz to glare at her.

I glance at the mute girl beside me and lean closer. "I already have a sister," I admit. "She's my best friend and...maybe we could be good friends too." I didn't need the girl to answer, but was happy enough that she looked at me. If we were in this together, I wanted to focus on helping her heal from whatever she'd been through.

After Siv's statement over our bonds, Madam Nia stepped in for a far sterner approach. "Though you are sisters," she began. "Your skills vary and excellence cannot always be shared. Consider this first task to be your assessment." Nia catches me completely by surprise as she willingly steps off the ledge. It's my instinct to try and catch her as I wonder if that's part of the test. I haven't even stepped yet, and Nia has already propelled herself off the wall. My heart sinks as this elder launches herself towards a suspended, snow-covered plank and leaps from it. She then uses her momentum to climb the nearest pedestal and observe us from above. As the wind clears, I slowly make out some sort of obstacle course based on natural and artificial structures. "How you train and what you train with will be based on this assessment," Nia explains. "At the end of this course resides a chest with gear that can only benefit the winner. She who reaches it is free to use the gear however she pleases."

"While the rest of you can help yourselves to our finest hand-me-downs," Siv jokes from behind us.

For as optimistic as I want to be, I cannot help but consider my low odds of reaching the chest. I drown out my voice of uncertainty with the sound of my steady breaths. I consider who I'm up against and think back to competitions on Arendelle. It was always fun and games until things got competitive, so this was no different. Well...it was sort of different. Like...fall-to-your-death-and-no-one-will-ever-find-your-body-while-the-rest-of-Arendelle-wonders-what-happened-to-their-queen sort of different. I think about Samira and figure her physique will either grant her favor or slow her down. As cruel as it seems, I don't imagine the silent girl to put up much of a fight. Instead, I figure Beatriz will mostly be my equal considering we have the same build. I examine the course ahead knowing damn well I can't replicate the crazy jump Madam Nia just did. I tell myself I can bypass the plank entirely and jump to a nearby rock ledge. Falling still spelt certain death, but that seemed to be the consequence regardless.

Siv withdraws a bell and miniature hammer from her cloak. "Once I strike," she announces. "It's a free for all."

"So be it," Samira says proudly and cracks her neck. She's the most relaxed of all of us.

I try not to look at my competition and focus on the rocks before me. I dig my heels into the snow as my muscles tighten from the cold. A light cough is coming on while nose drippings soak my upper lip. As I sniffle, I remember the last time I made a jump like this. Only one other person knows about it, and it's Siv. My heart thunders as I recall that depressing morning in the Enchanted Forest. Despite my sadness, I had chosen to climb out of that cave believing my sister was dead. Still I pressed on, and boldly leapt across a daunting gap. If I did the next right thing then, I could it now. I just had to-

CLANG!

Siv's ringing of the bell snaps me back into the moment. I'd never be fully prepared as I opt to back away from the ledge. I use the space to gain speed and sprint for it. Meanwhile, Samira throws herself across while Beatriz tries to mimic Nia's maneuver. My heart races as I reach the edge and propel myself through the air. I flail my arms towards the rocks and am just about make it until something snags my foot. The weight tugs me down and I barely catch the other side. I loose a terrified screech while clinging for dear life and look to see what's weighing me down. It's blonde and silent herself, who made the last minute jump and is now grasping my foot.

"You?" I gasp as frustration gets the better of me. "What? Didn't have enough to make the jump yourself so you thought you'd hitch a ride?" She looks up and frantically nods at me. I see the genuine fear in her teal gaze when she starts to slip and sigh. "Well go on then," I relent. "Climb up." She swiftly scurries up my body like a mouse and vaults over the edge. Once she's off of me, I start lifting myself up but my handhold is giving out. The rocks crumble until my hand is clasping snowy dirt. I feel gravity overwhelm me as I slide off the edge, only to be caught by the girl. She struggles to lift me up and over, but I help her where I can. I'm as astonished as she is before we both agree to press on.

As we dash across the snow, I noticed Samira and Beatriz much further ahead. They are battling to reach the chest first as Samira approaches a wooden wall. Just when she begins to climb it, Beatriz grabs her leg and tries to pull her down. Samira scoffs and easily shakes her leg until Beatriz is swaying uncontrollably. She inevitably kicks her in the chest before proceeding with her accession. While Beatriz is dazed in the snow, I start ascending and am surprised to see my blonde friend is quite the rapid climber. She's speeding ahead when I hear Beatriz stirring beneath me.

"No way I'm losing to you," Beatriz growls as she resumes her climb.

I don't even bother with her and keep scaling the planks as quickly as I can. I think back to Kristoff and how much he's taught me about rock climbing. "Always secure your hands before moving on to your feet next," he used to say. While Beatriz is frustratedly alternating limbs, I take my time to put more strength into it. As I reach the top with aching arms, I can still hear Beatriz angrily screeching from below.

I roll down a slope and slide down a thin sheet of ice. My fingers redden until I'm forced to rub my hands for warmth. By the time I reach the next obstacle, I'm already out of breath. Samira is a distant silhouette maintaining her lead while my quiet friend beckons me to press on. I watch her vanish into an ice cave and prepare to follow. Before I can do so, a hand snags a cluster of my hair and pulls me back. I grunt from the sharp, pulsing pain and see Beatriz's malicious grin. With a violent tug of my hair, she throws me to the floor and kicks snow across my face. Whether she intended to or not, the tip of her heel strikes my lip and sends my head swinging back. I'm in a daze but can faintly hear her laughter echoing throughout the cave.

As I come to my senses, I slowly rise and look at my blistering hands. Blood trickles from my cut lip and paints the snow below me in scarlet droplets. When I think of the pain associated with getting pulled by the hair, thrown to the ground, and kicked in the face...I don't think of Beatriz. Instead, I see my life. I see the physical manifestation of uncertainty, agony, and the very sadness that's plagued me for months. My anger towards these feelings grows, and it's why I'm already back on my feet and sprinting into the cave.

My eyes are wide with rage as I listen for footsteps. My own reflections dance across the cavern walls as I dash through my pains. My feet barely slide as I furiously stomp across the icy corridors. As I turn, I reach the final stretch of the course where a chest resides atop a stone column. While the others rush to it, my focus is merely on the woman before me. I'm hunting her now with the utmost intensity. I focus on her brown bun and am yearning to pull it...but I have other plans. There's a gap between the cavern and the chest as she stops to plan her move. Just when she prepares to back up and jump, I scream, "Beatriz!"

She turns as I grab her by the tunic and deliver a ferocious punch into her face. A crunch sounds and she collapses while I catch my breath. Blood still seeps from my lip as I rub my aching knuckles. I haven't punched someone like that since I socked Prince Hans off a ship. In my moment of vengeance, Samira cheers as she reaches the chest first. My friend stands in between but seems more concerned about my emotional state.

Madam Nia emerges from the upper cavern shadows and gently applauds Samira's performance. "Well done," she says. "You don't even seem out of breath."

"Nowhere close," Samira boasts.

"That's Samira for you!" Sir Denu lauds from the adjacent side. "I'm so proud."

"Pity your sisters were too busy fighting amongst each other to offer a worthy challenge," Nia berates us. "When I said your skills vary and that your excellence cannot be shared, I did not mean that you are to treat yourselves as less than one another."

"You," Beatriz hisses from beneath me. She writhes as blood pours from her crooked, bruised nose. "You bitch!"

"I will not be walked over," I intone. "You want to start something? I'm going to finish it. Fight dirty? Get ready to have that thrown right back at you. I have come too far and gone through too much to be bullied by you." I feel empowered and on a roll to speak in such a way. This emotional high cracks as Beatriz sneers.

"Too far," she utters. "Too much? Tell me, Arendellian...Do you know what it's like to have your village raided?" I don't know how to answer. "Have you ever had torches thrown into your bedroom window so you're forced outside?" Beatriz's scowl makes the blood dripping down each side of her lips look like a deeper, crimson frown. "Of course not," she says. "Because then you'd know that's how they gather you. Once they've rounded up your family, they get rid of who they don't need. Slit the mens' throats and sell women like you...and I into slavery." Beatriz shakes her head. "Your eyes tell me you know nothing even close. So don't you dare tell me you've been through too much." She rises to my level and stares me down as tears swell in her eyes. I feel my own tears coming on until Madam Siv steps between us.

"That's enough, you two." she says and reaches for Beatriz's face. Beatriz swats her hands away but Siv insists. "Trust me," Siv intones until Beatriz obliges. Siv firmly grips Beatriz's face and with a quick jerk, snaps her nose back to realign in. Beatriz howls in pain as Siv walks away. "You'll thank me later," she insists and glares at me.

"Madam Nia," Samira says as she examines her spoils. "You say I am free to do whatever I choose with this gear?"

"That is correct," Nia answers.

Samira nods and shuffles through the chest. "I wish to share it," she announces to evryone's surprise. "We are all sisters now, we performed well in this task, and will need to work together to become assassins." While Nia and Siv exchange bewildered glares, no one is more confused than Samira's mentor.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sir Denu asks. "You achieved all that yourself."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I need it," she admits before grabbing some gear. "Beatriz," she says. "I want you to have these knives and the belt that comes with them. Mostly because I have no need for toothpicks, and because you...well, you like to throw them." Beatriz snatches the knife belt and gives Samira a halfhearted nod. "For the little, scurrying mouse girl." She withdraws a pair of leather gauntlets mixed with a metal finishing. "These climbing gloves are best for you. They have little spikies so you won't slip." She approaches me next with a giddy grin and I'm quite nervous. "You're new to much of this, yes?"

"How'd you figure?" I joke.

"Between your innocent eyes and almost falling to your death, it was quite obvious. But you have a fire within you," she tells me and brandishes a steel blade. "This sword will guide you through this violent beginning."

"Thanks," I say and clasp the hilt. I am surprised by the weapon's heaviness. While I weigh it against my palms, Samira pulls a lance out of the chest. She proudly spins it above her head and its sharp tip severs a row of icicles. The noble warrior keeps it for herself and already appears to become one with the lance.

"Your generosity among your sisters is admirable," Siv compliments.

"Or foolish," Denu mutters from behind her.

"Your first trial is complete," Madam Nia announces. "But don't let this accomplishment make you comfortable. This is but a taste of the challenges that lay ahead. Follow me back to the citadel."

As the group departs, I notice my silent friend straggling behind. I jog up to her and she immediately shudders. "Hey," I whisper. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back at that cliff. I would've been a goner."

She's still tightening her new climbing gloves, but she gives me a nod of acknowledgement. I gasp as she utters the word, "Sister."


	4. Fledglings

Until this point, I've only held two swords in my life. The first was my father's, though I'm convinced it was used for ceremonial purposes. I hope it had never seen combat and the thought of him taking lives like grandfather makes me quiver. I recall being this innocent little troublemaker, bouncing on Papa's lap with bright and curious eyes. His fully-sheathed, tightly wrapped weapon was resting beside the cushions as I reached for it. While Mama gasped, Papa gently took my hand. 

"Can I hold it?" I'd eagerly asked. "Please?"

Papa had humored me with a smile and whispered. "How about we do so together?" He pulled me close and gently raised the sword onto his lap. I remember how heavy the fuller felt resting against my tiny hands. 

"Is this for slaying dragons?" I cringe upon recalling such an infantile question. 

Papa had simply shaken his head and kissed mine. "Perhaps at a time," he chuckled. "Mine's more for decoration, little one. Like an ornament on a tree."

He braced for my inevitable, curious inquiry. "Can I have one too?"

"A princess of Arendelle has no need for a sword," he'd assured me. Little did he know, those words were enough to spark a fire within. Some of our guards thought they were hearing things during their training exercises. They ended up dismissing any sounds as those of servants scurrying by. In reality, little Princess Anna of Arendelle was trying to mimic their techniques with nothing more than a spruce branch.

I never ended up needing those vague skills, but got to hold a sword yet again in the Enchanted Forest. I remember snapping an icy emulation of one free and wielding it to defend myself. Now those paths had led me to a far off land where I sit, observing my own sword. I run my fingers across its silver hilt and pommel while winds rage outside. My newfound sisters face the night in unique ways as I peek from my blanket. Samira is out cold, snoring away as her body recuperates. Beatriz tosses, turns, and occasionally sends a deathly glare towards Samira. When her eyes shift to me, I'm unsure whether or not to look away. After what unfolded during the obstacle run, I contemplate whether or not she'd be the type to stab me in my sleep. I clutch the sword as if it'll do me any good in slumber and it clearly sends a message to Beatriz. She scoffs at me and tries rolling over. 

The others have started calling our quiet friend 'Mouse' based on her paleness and method of scurrying when she climbs. She's always awake and lays staring at the stone ceiling. When I notice her shivering, I pass Mouse my blanket. She gives me a bewildered stare and I communicate as she did to me. "Sister," I say. She appears worried as I begin to tremble. "Psh. Don't fret. The cold never bothered me anyway." Oh sweet merciful lord. What a lie. What a tumultuous, blatant lie. The cold very much bothers me as my teeth chatter. I contemplate how the heck Elsa does it and rub my shoulders for warmth. I imagine Kristoff embracing me, but that only makes me miss home. I worry that I've made a grave mistake in being here and feel there's no turning back. 

Rather than face further regret and after realizing I'm not getting anymore sleep, I decide to take a walk. I slip out into the winding, shadowy corridor and go downstairs. After checking for any wandering eyes, I snag a torch that I hope no one'll miss and use it to warm my travels. I finish my descent as a faint rumbling echoes in the darkness. I raise a brow and crane my neck towards the sound. Curiosity gets the best of me as I creep closer. Furniture can be heard shifting back and forth while a series of footsteps follows. I back up against the wall and hold the torch away from view. 

"There is not much recorded to go off of, Siv." I hear Sir Denu say. "How can you be so sure?"

"I don't have any guarantees," Siv answers. "But surely I've presented enough evidence to support my claims. The records-"

"The records show other types of phenomena," Madam Nia concludes. "However, I do agree with you that one aspect remains true. Call it what you will, magic...the occult...miracles...even messiahs. We see the source of such influences. We know the truth in the archives from Masyaf to Monteriggioni to Rome of all places."

"We've seen them in my own lands," Denu warns. "The gods and goddesses are at work, showing themselves to a few when we least expect it. So you make sure that if this is an accusation...you are correct. Once you take this path, there is no going back. Our brotherhoods are spread thin, and the Temp-" Denu stops himself from finishing the group's name and brings his voice down. "They have eyes and ears everywhere. Once they catch wind of this, no investigation will be safe."

Gods and goddesses? I think to myself. Investigations into the occult? Do these people hear themselves? 

"I know what's at stake here," Siv defends. "And I do not fear the Templars no matter how few we may seem. We can be as bold as we wish in our own regions, but if we keep to ourselves..." Siv sighs. "A greater threat will always win. It's the reason our numbers are dwindling."

"All we can do is train who we have in the time that is granted to us," Nia says. "Now I suggest we all start making preparations. The recruits will be up for training soon. Thank you, Madam Siv...for this insight."

I wait for their footsteps to fade and choose to flee upstairs. I've seen enough madness to get me back into my cold bed, but as I make for the stairs...I hear a distinct snap. Though I see a clenched fist in front of my face, I feel frigid steel press against my neck. The sensation is bizarre but enough to stop me in my tracks as I drop the torch. Upon realizing who I am, my attacker's hand relaxes. Her fist unclenches as her arm drops to her hip. 

My eyes follow the tiny blade hidden beneath her vambrace as it retracts with a flick of her wrist. "Siv?" I say and try to play coy. 

Her face is stern and as cold as her blade. "How much did you hear?" she asks.

At this point, the capabilities and boundaries of these assassins are an even further enigma to me. I swallow hard, unsure if truth or a lie will have Siv thrusting that blade of hers into my neck. "I-" I struggle to find the words as she leans in. "Something about gods?" I answer and force myself to stand tall. Despite everything going on and where I am, I remind myself that I am the Queen of Arendelle. No matter what I choose to learn and which path that takes me on, I cannot forget where a portion of my strength comes from. "It sounds like you don't have many assassins out there," I answer boldly. "Figure it has something to do with the Templars you don't fear."

Siv doesn't respond at first. She paces about as if formulating a response. I still wonder if she's planning how to kill me and hide the evidence. Instead, she woefully nods and says, "It's true. We don't have many assassins left. There are older members among us who believe our golden age is over. While that may be true and easy for some geezers to say, I can't sit by and let that happen. Reminiscing on the good times isn't going to fix our present. Corruption and deceit will continue to fester if we're not willing to take a stand."

"I take it that's a result of these...Templars?" I ask.

Siv nods. "Their influence is greater than ours. They have numbers, wealth, and other powerful persuasions on their side. They exist like parasites in the highest forms of government, which is why you are so unique."

My brows furrow and I take a step back. I can't help but eye Siv's vambrace and worry about that blade returning. "Please tell me you don't think I'm part of this Templar thing."

"I know you're not," Siv assures. "Not you, Anna. But for the first time in far too long, the Assassins have a royal in their ranks. I know it's nerve-racking, but own that identity the same way you spoke truthfully to me now. The others will understand as I have."

"I'll try," I admit and cautiously back away to bed. Paranoia is exhausting, and my overthinking is eventually outweighed by sheer tiredness. I collapse on my chilly cot while Beatriz and Mouse stare at me. It feels like I've merely blinked by the time it's morning.

No matter where I am or how old I get, my hair is forever a mess when I awaken. I wipe the drool from my lips and roll to the clamor of a bell. "Rise and shine, sisters!" Nia proclaims. Her voice is like a braying bugle as we groggily stand. 

For as soundly as she was sleeping, Samira bolts up like she's been up for hours. She practically launches herself out of bed and proudly twirls her lance. "Ready for action!" As Samira strikes a pose, the butt of her lance bonks Beatriz on the head.

"¡Dios mio!" she grunts and rubs her wound.

I stick close to Mouse as Madam Nia rolls her eyes. "On me, sisters." she orders and starts running in place. From the moment we woke up, our training has commenced. We follow Nia down the citadel stairs and jog across its frigid courtyard. Once she has our hearts racing, she has us circle the courtyard multiple times. With each lap, I feel increasingly lightheaded as my stomach begs me for food. When the growls become unbearable, I force myself to ask, "How many laps are we doing?"

"You run until I say stop," Nia answers. "And if you can talk so casually, you're not trying hard enough. Come on, sisters! Work for your breakfast!"

That's all I've been doing, I think. Only then does the smell finally hit me. The alluring aromas of smoked meats and peculiar stews find their way to my nose and I pick up the pace. My stomach rumbles as if motivating me to fight on until my sweaty self is trying to catch Samira. The sheathed sword on my back starts weighing me down and straining my shoulders. When hunger starts to pry at Nia, only then does she decide to call the exercise. "Alright," she announces. "Report to the great hall."

As guards open the warm gates, we jog in to find Madam Siv and Sir Denu already dining. Their conversation is cut short by our arrival and I can't help but feel like it was a continuation of last night. I don't appreciate Siv and Denu's glances at me, but on the bright side...the stew is to die for. I think about what I just said and wonder if I've been poisoned. I'm reassured when I see everyone else digging in and starvation gets the best of me.

"Five minutes, everyone." Nia sternly declares.

"We just got here," Beatriz murmurs while stuffing her face.

"And you must learn to sustain yourself quickly," Siv adds. "An assassin can be attacked anywhere, for no haven is truly safe. You have to be ready to move out at all times."

"Four minutes!" Nia snaps.

I don't waste time debating and hurriedly down the stew. Though I burn my tongue in the process, I find humor in a memory of how my Kristoff eats. When that man comes home from a long day of ice harvesting, no stew nor steak nor strudel is safe. After our rushed breakfast, we are ushered back into the courtyard where Siv takes over instruction.

She seems much more relaxed than Madam Nia...too relaxed. Siv calmly brushes the scarlet locks from her face and struts about. "Right then," she says. "I will set the scene for you."

"Always with the theatrics," Nia mutters with arms crossed from behind me.

"I am your target," Siv announces. "You've been sent in to eliminate me for sowing seeds of corruption in this town. After observing me long enough in a tavern, you realize I match the given description. The time is now and I'm all on my own. In this exercise, each of you will attempt to kill me."

"But Madam-" Samira worries.

"I said attempt," Siv jests. 

"With all due respect," Samira speaks through wavering laughter. "One swift jab of my lance, and you're finished."

"Don't worry, sister." Siv replies with a dubious smirk. "That's assuming you can even hit me."

Samira's cautious demeanor shatters and she grows determined. She looks to Sir Denu, who simply gives her a nod to proceed. I'm genuinely intrigued as Samira flourishes her lance for combat. Siv doesn't budge but keeps her eyes on the young recruit. The elder's smug grin is enough to trigger Samira into charging. With a wild roar, Samira lunges and thrusts her weapon at Siv. If I blinked, I would've missed how quickly Siv weaves under it and lets Samira stumble past her. The warrior is baffled as she glances at her spear's bare tip.

"I said you could attack," Siv quips with a surplus of sarcasm. "I'm waiting, Samira." Samira sweeps her spear at Siv's legs, but the madam hops to evade it. She then slides away from the impending strike as Samira pierces the ground. "Perhaps I'm old and my hearing is going," Siv chuckles. "But didn't you say it would take one swift jab?" Her remark sends Samira into a wild frenzy of attacks. Siv easily evades them while lecturing the rest of us between breaths. "As you can see, sisters...Never be intimidated in the face of a larger opponent. Use his or her size to your advantage. Keep moving, and a taunt or two can only further throw them off balance. Right, Samira?" Samira angrily takes a swing at Siv as she rolls away. "Exactly," she answers for her. "And when the time is right-" Siv ducks under Samira's attack and grips her spear. She uses her attacker's sweaty hands to her advantage and proceeds to disarm her. With a rapid jerk of her wrists, Siv turns Samira's spear against her and holds the tip inches from her neck. Samira's eyes widen in astonishment until Siv shoves the spear back into her hands. "Next!" Siv commands.

Beatriz scoffs and trudges into position. Samira's already exchanged her defeat for unbridled enthusiasm as she cheers. "Use your knives!"

Beatriz glares back at her as if she's going to use anything else. She sizes Siv up, knowing not to underestimate her. Beatriz's twitching fingers hover over her knife belt while she slowly circles Siv. The madam doesn't taunt this time, but rather brings her arms together. I raise a brow at the peculiar maneuver as Beatriz flings her first knife. Siv thrusts all of her limbs leftward and carries her momentum into a dodge. The blade twirls through the air and impales the mound of snow behind her. Beatriz's eyes narrow and she proceeds to rapidly toss knives towards Siv, who rolls to evade them. As the final knife approaches, I gasp as Siv catches the handle between her fingers. She then spins it like a toy and gently tosses it back to Beatriz. "Try again," Siv insists. Humiliated, Beatriz grits her teeth and throws the knife even harder. Siv catches it yet again and hurls it back. "Third time's the charm!" The process repeats on a seemingly endless loop with each repetition increasing in speed. Beatriz is growing more frustrated while Siv is having a grand old time. By the eighth time the madam returns her knife, Beatriz resorts to charging Siv head-on. Samira and I are already bracing for the inevitable as Siv catches her wrist and flips her into the snow. Beatriz unleashes a furious roar and kicks at ice while Siv hollers, "Next!"

She points at Mouse and the poor girl nearly has a heart attack. If looks could kill, she would've collapsed right then and there. She timidly steps up to face Siv and swallows hard. Samira and I exchange a nod as we both know what needs to be done. "Come on, Mouse!" I cheer her on with a proud clap. "You can take her!"

"Fight smart!" Samira adds. 

Mouse looks back at us with a faint smile before throwing up her fists. She appears to find courage in her spiked gloves as she throws a punch. Oh no, I think to myself and cringe. It's way worse...

Mouse is throwing a wild flurry of punches...all while Siv hold her head in place. Her short arms can't even make it to nick the madam's cloak. Samira doesn't stop rooting for her and hollers, "Push, little Mouse! Bring the pain! Try going for the left...or the right! Maybe try-"

"Samira," I whisper. "I don't think any of it's working."

Samira huffs. "But it's the thought that counts, right? Go for the legs, Mouse!"

Mouse backs away and dives for Siv's legs...only for the Madam to slide so she'll get a face full of snow. "Dios mío," Beatriz grumbles. "This is embarrassing...painful to watch."

While I observe Mouse getting obliterated by Siv, snow, and literal gravity, I suddenly realize a daunting truth...I'm next. "Okay, Anna." Siv says with a sigh as Mouse scurries back to the others. "Your turn." I take my time approaching her. Observing Siv engage the other ladies didn't reveal any weaknesses. In fact, I don't think she's even broken a sweat. I cannot imagine what she must've been like in her prime. There it was...that dreadful, smug smirk of hers that she'd brandished during so many of our sessions. "Remember all those times I got on your nerves?" she jeers. "When I'd prod at your mind with questions to your questions? Now's your chance to get back at me."

As I unsheathe my sword, I remind myself not to fall into her trap. She's baiting me, I think. I've got to keep a level head and find an opening. Concentrate. 

"Let's go, Arendelle!" Samira roars from behind while Beatriz rolls her eyes. "You can do this!"

There goes my concentration. I think back to my childhood and how I watched Arendellian soldiers practice with their swords. I wonder if mimicking their style now will be enough, but there's only one way to find out. I swing my blade and stagger forward with its momentum. Siv ducks under its empty whoosh and chuckles at my stance. "If you don't fix your feet placement, your face is going to be well-acquainted with the floor." she jokes. 

I bring the sword's hilt close to my chest and thrust my hands forward. The sword darts towards Siv and she spins to evade my attack. My calmness is pushed to its limits when Siv kicks out one of my legs and forces me to the ground. "Never give an enemy your back," she lectures.

"Never give an enemy your back!" Samira warns.

"Thanks!" I grumble while harnessing all of the sarcasm I can muster. 

Siv is jabbing at my nerves and I'm slowly giving in. If our sessions have accomplished anything, they've given her insight into what makes me tick. But right now, I can't tell if she's trying to help or harm me. My sword swings are aggressive and wildly inaccurate. I grit my teeth when Siv has the audacity to shove me. "Is this truly all you have to offer, Anna?" she derides. "After everything you've told...all you've been through. Perhaps your doubts are correct and you're still the spare you fear you are."

My mind starts to play tricks on me while absorbing her words. I see my sister relishing in her newfound freedom. I recall the stresses of my kingdom and all the noise...all the politics...the placating, condescending, patronizing princes and lords I am forced to deal with. It all crashes over me like a tidal wave and manifests into a final strike at Siv. Damn it, I think as she snags my wrist. Just like the others...I've fallen into the same trap.

While Siv holds my weapon hand down, she jabs her open palm into my face to deliver a stunning strike. I stumble back in a daze while hearing her muffled words. "There's a lesson for you, sisters. Guard your heart and your mind. Let the enemy in and you've already lost." As I slowly shake off my daze, I start to returning the sword to its sheathe on my back. Siv considers this a sign of my surrender...why wouldn't she? After all, I've revealed my struggles to her and don't have much to show for in return. It's perfect...I've got her right where I want her. If there's anything I picked up from last night, it's that these assassins are masters of surprise. That, and I knew Siv had a blade tucked beneath that vambrace of hers. Every action I'd taken from leaving Arendelle to enduring this training was all based on risk...so why stop here?

Acting quickly, I thrust my arms forward and fling my entire sword at Siv. There's a unanimous gasp as her eyes widen at the colossal, unpredictable projectile. From the moment the hilt leaves my hands, I'm already running towards her. Reacting on instinct, Siv flicks her wrist and reveals her blade. With a swipe of her arm, she blocks the incoming sword and sparks flare as metal grinds. By the time she's warded off my sword, she isn't ready for me to tackle her to the ground. I keep my head raised to avoid her blade and grab her wrist. Let's see how you like it, I think and bend her arm towards her face. I pause when her own blade is almost puncturing her sweaty neck. 

"I...got you," I pant.

Siv's gritting teeth transform into a grin. "The only thing you got was lucky," she says. "You can't throw your sword at everyone, you know. But I'll give you credit, Anna. Underestimation goes both ways and you caught me off guard." She chuckles as I get off of her. 

"I guess we're even for last night then," I whisper at a volume only she can hear. She ignores my comment, but I believe it's prying within. Samira applauds me and Siv dusts herself off. Beatriz humors me with a glance while Mouse appears awestruck. "Well then," Siv says and brandishes her concealed weapon for all to see. "Now that the secret's out...Sisters, this is the weapon of a true assassin. The hidden blade will become as vital to you as the air you breathe. One precise strike to the chest, neck, or even wrist is enough to end your target's life. This weapon's lethality combines with a rapid retractability." Siv demonstrates this by concealing the blade with a swish of her wrist. "This permits you to disappear into crowds undetected."

"When do we get to try that out?" Samira eagerly asks while already practicing flicking her wrist.

"When you can actually land a hit," Siv quips and beckons us onward. I'm still reeling from my encounter with her as we head towards a set of four posts. Each has a raggedy bag tied to it, representing a body while a smaller bag serves as a head. The other recruits and I pick a post as Sir Denu struts over. He flips a dagger in his hand and drags its tip across one of the bag's 'chests.' 

"Let's see what you are made of," he goads us while handing the dagger to Mouse. "I want to see clean, powerful strikes. Begin!"

This exercise feels less daunting than the others. I don't have to battle the pressures of hunger nor do I have Siv breathing down my neck. "Space your feet apart," Siv intones...so never mind that last part. I steady my stance and drive my sword into the target. Snow and shredded fibers puff into the air as my steel returns. It feels refreshing to lose myself in the rigorous activity of striking a fake person. It's honestly a great stress-reliever and I'm jealous that I haven't thought of it before. It'd be great for after royal meetings. I could even put Prince Hans' face on one. I turn things into a game as I imagine that side-burned snake standing in front of me. I visualize his devilish smile and how I wish I could have smacked it off of him. I start to fantasize if my encounter with him on the fjord had actually been a duel instead and pretend to defend my sister in a sword fight. The courtyard around me vanishes from my mind's eye until Siv drags me back into it.

"I'm loving the ferocity," she says. "However..." I drop my sword and glare at her. "You're an assassin, not some berserker. Your goal is to end your foe's life in the least and most efficient amount of blows."

I huff. "Isn't this Sir Denu's exercise?"

Siv scoffs. "We are all teachers here. We-"

I tire of her chatter and wildly swing my sword at the training post. The furious strike severs the upper bag and sends the "head" rolling to Siv's feet. 

"There," I grumble. "Efficient."

Siv's wobbling scowl is enough for me to brace for criticism. "But not very discreet."

"There's no pleasing you, is there?" I snap. 

"You'd stop growing if there was," Siv asserts.

I frustratedly bite my lip and glance over at Samira, who's shredding her target with a spear. "She's not very discreet either," I mutter.

"That is not your concern," Siv says. 

"You're right," I admit and turn to her. "My concern is your...obsession with me. I don't want special treatment. Help the others!"

"I am and will continue to do so," Siv intones. Her cocky smirk is replaced by a deepening glower. "However, the others are not training to replace me." My momentum stalls as I take in her final words. "If you are to be the next assassin of Arendelle, you won't be as good me. You'll be even greater, and so long as I'm breathing you'll hear me trying to make that happen."

We stare each other down until Mouse's distressful sounds catch our attention. We peer over to see Denu looming over her. "Come now," he jeers. "Surely you can strike harder than that, little one." Mouse looks up at him, takes a deep breath, and drives her dagger into her target. "By the gods," he groans. "At that speed, all you'll do is tickle your enemy. Actually try now!" Mouse barely scrapes her target and quivers under pressure. "You cannot be intimidated by noise! Again!" Mouse's jab intensifies as Denu starts to smile. "That's it...again!" Suddenly, Mouse is furiously stabbing her target as pride beams within her. "Good!" Denu admires as Mouse catches her breath. She offers him his dagger back, but he pushes it towards her. "Keep it, Penu." he chuckles and pats her back.

"We all learn differently," Siv says. 

"And we all teach differently too," I retort. I'm already irked, but the incessant clacking beside me is all the more distracting. I glance and see Beatriz furiously hurling knives into her target. Her intense throws are accompanied by frantic gasps and a hateful stare. Whatever she's looking at isn't a training post anymore. She's gone beyond her imagination and delved into something far darker. Her final knife pierces her target's gut and she charges towards it. I flinch at the sight of her tackling the post and attempting to push it over. No one is intervening or offering criticism...in fact, the masters seem indifferent. It's like this trauma-filled rage is normal for them. Like they've all been there and it's part of this training. I know Beatriz has suffered and we aren't on the best terms, but I can't just stand by and watch he endure this.

Beatriz removes one of her embedded knives and repeatedly stabs the bag. With each strike, she lets out an agonizing wail as tears stream down her face. Rage, anxiety, and suffering unify into a final push until Beatriz trips over herself. She's sobbing on the floor when I drop beside her. From the moment she hears my knee touch the nearest stone, she angrily swats at me. "Just leave!" she hisses.

"I'm sorry, Beatriz." I assert. "But no. We're sisters now and that's not what sisters do."

"Sisters die...brothers too." Beatriz sniffles and stares at the scars on her hand. "All good people burn and the outcasts are left in the ashes. You could never understand."

"Maybe not," I admit. "But that doesn't mean you have to alone. You came here to rebuild yourself just as I did. While the circumstances are different, our goal is the same. Please, let me help you. I know what it feels like to lose people you care about. When my parents died, the last thing I wanted to do was lose anyone else. If there's anything I've learned, it's that there will always be something worth living for...even if you don't see it now."

Beatriz wipes her tears and looks to the clouds. "Perdí mí familia, Anna. We were all humble farmers serving our kingdom, and I lost them all. But if there's anything I've learned, it's that royals cannot be trusted." Her eye twitches as she clenches her fist. "Kings, queens, lords, and dukes...They only carry hate, arrogance, and destruction wherever they go. All of them."

"They're not...all like that," I affirm. 

Beatriz rolls her teary eyes. "And how can you be so sure?"

My eyes dart across everyone in the courtyard as I contemplate what I'm about to do. Despite everything, I'm tired of denying a part of who I am and choose to let it define me for the better. I move forward with the belief that my newfound position is one that can help others in my kingdom and across the world. With bold conviction in my heart, I look to Beatriz and answer, "Because I am the Queen of Arendelle."


	5. Taking Flight

Chapter: 5 - Taking Flight

"Because I am the Queen of Arendelle." My words send a chill across the courtyard to all but our instructors. They appear to be the only ones aware who have been waiting to see if I'd reveal myself. Mouse's eyes widen and she cups her hands over her mouth.

Samira's gasp becomes one of joy as she snaps a finger. "I knew there was something special about you," she says. "But a queen? My mind...it explodes!"

Beatriz doesn't budge. Her eyes narrow and her brows furrow as she stares up at me. "Is this true?" she asks.

I look to Madam Siv as if I've gone too far, but she's waiting to see what I'll do. With a deep breath and heavy heart, I offer Beatriz a nod. "It is," I affirm. "But don't you think for a second that I've had an easy life. My parents died at sea, I had to fight to save my people from cataclysms...twice. No life is free of struggle, and even now I'm trying to find my place in it just as you are."

Beatriz shakes her head. "It's not even that," she admits. "At this point I'm trying to understand why I'm even still alive. If there's a point to my existence. Everyone I ever cared about was taken from me in the blink of an eye. I've just been...angry ever since."

"Well, we care about you." I assure. "Don't we, Samira? Mouse? We're all sisters right?"

The ladies nod while Beatriz huffs. "Pero you're not mí familia," she insists.

"No," I relent. "We're not. But we are here, and you need not suffer alone." I offer her a hand. "Now come on. That cold floor can't be comfortable."

Beatriz subtly shakes her head in agreement but poses a question. "I...don't have to call you 'your majesty' or bow to you, do I?"

"Of course not," I reply and hoist her up. "We're both just...people."

"Hermanas, apparently." Beatriz mutters. She chuckles when I don't understand her. "Sisters."

"Well I think-" Siv throws a massive rope that scares the life out of me. "Dear lord!" I yelp.

"¡Jesucristo!" Beatriz screeches.

"Screaming-because-I'm-not-scared-but-want-to-be-included!" Samira shouts.

"Madam Siv!" Nia scolds. "You're going to give someone a damn heart attack."

Old Siv is too busy snickering to herself to care. "You should've seen your faces," she mocks. "It's time for your next exercise, sisters."

"Oh no," Sir Denu realizes. "Not the rope thing."

"Yes the rope thing," Siv intones with a maniacal grin and hands each of us a loop. The thick knots have decent weight to them as I wonder what the plan is."

"Are we hanging ourselves?" Beatriz asks and I frustratedly nudge her.

"This, my dears..." Siv explains. "Is the ultimate trust exercise. It is the pinnacle test of sisterhood."

Madam Nia ultimately submits to the inevitable exercise and gives us instructions. "Secure the loop around your waist," she tells us. "You'll want to make sure it's nice and tight."

We each do so and I almost feel like I'm wearing a crude corset. The thick rope rubs against me as Samira pulls her end. "The four of you are now tethered as one," Siv declares. "And this is how you must survive. Relinquish your weapons at the nearby table and proceed to the courtyard."

I feel uneasy removing my sword, but don't have much of a choice as the rest of my group is already moving. With Samira serving as our strongest link, she hauls us towards the quiet courtyard. "I feel like a leashed hound," Beatriz groans. "What happens now?"

"You survive," Nia declares and raises a fist. From the moment she thrusts it forward, a swarm of hooded assassins rushes us from all sides. While my heart races, I keep myself calm enough to realize none of our opponents are armed.

I clench my fists and prepare to throw my first punch. One of the assassins is closing in and I need to be light on my feet. I size him up and imagine he'll attempt to strike first. If I can duck under his punch, I can nail him with a right hook. I steady myself as the assassin takes a swing from above. While tightening my core, I evade his blow and ready one of my own. Just before I can counter, the rope around my waist suddenly yanks me to the floor. I crash into Mouse and we both trip up Beatriz. "What the?" I gasp until I realize the cause for our debacle. Samira has charged directly into the fray. Her attack takes all of us down with her as she plows through assassins head-on.

"I've got it under control!" she exclaims and knees a man in the face. While she brawls away, the other ladies and I start to recover. We're only on our feet for a moment before another one of Samira's charges drags us to the floor again.

"Samira!" I snap while dodging assassins' kicks. "You're not helping!"

"We need to work together!" Beatriz adds as our ropes get tangled in one another. Mouse is frantically nodding in agreement until an assassin kicks her hip. I retaliate by throwing myself in front of her and further entangling us.

"Right!" Samira realizes and grabs one end of the rope. "Hang on!" she shouts and heaves leftward.

"Wait," I mutter. "What are you-" The wind is knocked out of me as Samira turns us into human pendulums. She sends each of us crashing into a different assassin as our bodies throb with pain.

"Nice work, everyone!" Samira admires as we untangle. "You make great human weapons."

"I'm killing her the moment I get my hidden blade," Beatriz groans. Her gripe is short-lived when an assassin throws a punch at her. She catches his forearm and furiously uppercuts him in the jaw. I dodge an incoming hook and elbow my attacker away. Siv closes in and leaves me wondering if she's going to join the brawl. While she would provide a challenge, I'm in no way ready for a rematch.

To my relief, Siv's just there for instructions as she hollers, "New orders! Reach the grand spire by any means!"

She points towards the citadel's tallest, snowy tower as it looms above us. I barely get to glimpse it before dodging another punch. The attacks keep coming as more assassins close in on us. Unless we knock them out, they just get right back up and keep swinging. I admittedly lure the incoming assassins to Samira, who downs most of them in one blow.

We reach the base of the tower, but Mouse discovers the entryway is sealed. Samira's initial response is to try kicking the door down as our attackers close in, but nothing works. Even if it is training, I'm surprised our so-called foes still have the stomach to get socked in the face by my Egyptian friend all over again.

Beatriz kicks an assailant back and beckons to me. "You got another plan to get to the tower's stairs, reina?" she asks me.

"Can we pick the lock?" I suggest.

"¡Brillante, Anna!" Beatriz replies with the utmost sarcasm. "Let me just get some lockpicks for you." She scoops out an imaginary bundle from her nonexistent pockets and shoves her hand at me. "I have different colors too. Do you want one that matches your eyes?"

I scoff at her. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

"Well you're the queen here!" Beatriz snaps. "Doesn't that mean you're always supposed to know what to do? Figure it out!" Suddenly, an assassin comes lunging at us and I instinctually pull up my end of the rope. Beatriz does the same and we trip him up as if he's caught on a clothesline. He smacks against the floor face-first and Beatriz shrugs. "That works."

I offer her a smirk and reply, "That was...kinda fun."

"Sisters!" Samira calls. "I think Mouse has a plan."

At first, I believe Mouse is actually going to speak. Instead, Beatriz and I turn to the rather comical sight of her climbing a portion of the tower. She only makes it a little past the door before the three of us weigh her down and then she plops against the snow again. But the sight is enough for me to agree and join her. "She's on to something," I say. "Follow Mouse!"

We all climb with different styles and paces, making our ropes change directions. While I'm no stranger to heights, there's something about climbing a building that's entirely different from scaling mountains with Kristoff. Still, I take his cautionary words into account as I ascend.

"Always remember, Anna." Kristoff had said. "The mountain's alive. Take it from the guy raised by rolling rock trolls. But every stone you take hold of is a gift, not a given right. There's never a guarantee that it's going to hold and you have to be willing to accept that when you reach for it. It's all about trust, Anna. Trust in what you're climbing and in yourself. You always need a backup plan."

I treat the tower's frigid bricks like stones from the mountains I have climbed. I relish in the fact that no matter where I am, my fiancé's words remain with me. He is still my guiding light and I feel regretful for leaving him to come here. I'm snapped free of my thoughts when his very warnings come to fruition. I hear something rumble beside me and watch as Samira loses her grip. She gasps as the decrepit brick in her hand slides out of place and she falls backward.

"Samira!" I shout and throw down a hand. I don't know what I'm thinking, because there's no way I'm possibly strong enough to lift her with one arm. I miss anyway as she plummets before me. I can only brace for the rope around my waist to tighten as Samira's weight drags us all down. The initial pain is agonizing and the same happens to my sisters. Mouse, Beatriz and I are all pried from our handholds and sent flailing with Samira. She eventually snags a flagpole on her way down and the rest of us dangle below her. As the final link in our living chain, I take the hardest hit when my body swings into the tower itself. My head bangs against a lower flagpole and leaves a dreadful ringing in my ears. I'm hanging upside-down, several stories above a courtyard while the world spins around me.

"Anna!" Beatriz calls. "Anna!"

I can hardly make out her calls or even hear myself think. I slowly come to and groan, "Y-...yeah?"

"Por Dios," Beatriz sighs. "I thought you were dead."

"Not yet," I mumble through my daze.

"I think I can swing us back to the top," Samira says.

"¿Estás loca?" Beatriz blurts.

We all panic as the flagpole starts to loosen under our combined weight. "No time to argue," Samira says. "Swing with me. Everyone, forward...back. Forward...back." Beatriz and I reiterate what she's saying while Mouse follows along. My core tightens as I try to prop myself upright, but it's no use. Siv wasn't kidding when she said this was the ultimate trust exercise. She just left out the part about potentially dying. At this point, my life hinges on whatever Samira acts on. The flagpole starts to come undone as Samira furiously swings upward. With a mighty heave, she launches up at random towards whatever we can grab. The flagpole dislodges and plunges down to the courtyard. I flail through the air until one of my hands snags an icy ledge. Relief takes me when I don't feel any weight pulling me down.

"Everyone okay?" I ask.

"I'll be great when this is over!" Beatriz hollers from beside me.

"I can't believe that worked," Samira pants while cautiously gripping a lower ledge.

"And you, Mouse?" I ask and wait for a response. My eyes widen when I don't get one. "Mouse? Mouse! Sisters, I think we lost-" I must've really hit my head to forget she didn't say much as Mouse taps my shoulder. I glance beside me and find her smiling faintly. "Oh..." I realize. "Nevermind."

After such a close call, we climb as one. Our tether offers slight slack between us as we near the grand spire's apex. Wind blasts across my face as I'm reminded of the North Mountain back home. I can't imagine what it must be like to be afraid of heights and thank the heavens that I'm not. Being up so high provides this exhilarating sense of accomplishment that is too often hard to find. When I returned to Arendelle, I had to go climbing with Kristoff again.

Mouse is the first to haul herself atop the grand spire. Beatriz is next up and she looks down on me as I get closer. Part of me worries she's about to say something dramatic like "Long live the queen." and throw me to my death. But I truly must stop being so suspicious. I can see the past pains in Beatriz's eyes as she kneels by the ledge.

I'm honestly shocked when she extends a helping hand to me. "Not bad," she says. "I mean...for a queen."

I humor her with a chuckle and accept her hand. "You were pretty awesome yourself," I say. "And Samira!" I holler. "Way to save us back there." All three of us help Samira over the ledge and we finally take a rest.

"Honestly speaking," Samira huffs. "I always knew we'd be fine. I just like being dramatic for all of you."

"Oh okay," I snicker and roll my eyes. "Nicely done, everyone." I sigh and rest against the spire's surface. Our efforts are rewarded with a stunning view of the vast mountainscape beyond our citadel. "It's all so beautiful," I admire. "The snowy peaks..."

"The icy valleys..." Beatriz adds.

"And that giant cloud of black smoke," Samira says.

"Wait, what?" I snap and squint my eyes. We lean closer to the spire's ledge and glimpse smoke billowing from one of the mountains. "What is that?"

Beatriz swallows hard as her traumas pry at her. "Maybe it's a village," she worries.

"Or a dragon," Samira suggests.

"I'd think village before a dragon," I admit.

"Yes, but a dragon would be better."

"All will be revealed in time," Siv explains from directly behind us and we all jump.

"By the gods!" Samira screams. "What kind of demon are you?"

Mouse looks completely lost as she tries to calculate how in the world Siv got up here so quickly and quietly. "She's not a demon," Beatriz assures. "Ella es una bruja. She's a witch!"

"At this point," I suggest. "I'd be willing to say ghost. Which is it?" I ask. "Demon, witch, or ghost?"

Siv cackles. "I took the stairs and waited for you, geniuses."

Samira and I respond with an elongated, "Ohhh."

Beatriz keeps her arms crossed and mutters, "I still think she's a witch."

"Well this witch says you need to trust her about that smoke in the distance," Siv replies. "I'm proud of you all. You demonstrated exceptional teamwork while tethered together and your sisterhood will only strengthen. But there is still much to learn, and the bonds you've solidified here will guide you forward." Siv can't help herself as another thought comes to mind. "Oh, and just so you all know...I didn't have a key to get into this tower. The door was unlocked this entire time." She pauses for dramatic effect as we all exchange perplexed glances. "You could've taken the stairs too."

"But the door was locked?" I say confusedly.

"Did anyone try pulling it instead of pushing it?" Siv asks before laughing at all of us. While Samira facepalms, Beatriz screams loud enough that I fear she'll start an avalanche.

From that initial morning, it all seems to fly by. Each day of training becomes a new challenge to look forward to alongside my sisters. Just when the challenges get easier, our instructors intensify things all over again. Aching muscles keep me in bed most mornings, but that's where I have Samira to yell at me. That woman's energy is admirably ceaseless. Beatriz has warmed up to me with time, and I can only hope our friendship has changed her perspective on royals. It pains me to know there's so much corruption and unrest hurting people like her, but I suppose that's why we need the Order of Assassins. In all this time, Mouse still hasn't really spoken to us. Unless...are we counting burps at breakfast? The other day she really let one go that caught our whole table by surprise. I've been too tired and focused on bettering myself to sneak out of bed anymore, so who knows what Siv and the other masters have been chatting about. I've been keeping this journal to stay sane, and to hope that maybe one day it'll be a story I can look back on. It's been three months since I first arrived and this morning has been oddly quiet. There was no daily training and a courier came instead of a master. We were told to "Rest up and report to the grand spire at midnight." Why is it always midnight?

"Oye," Beatriz jeers. "Ms. Writer. It's time."

I close my journal and rise from my seat. We join Samira and Mouse at the grand spire, where we're all very sure to pull the door this time. Once inside, we find a candlelit chamber with four chests placed in its center. I can't help but think back to when I first arrived and wonder, Are we getting our clothes back?

Beatriz recovers a paper posted on one of chests and reads it out loud. "When you came here, you were but fledglings." she says. "Now, is the time to take flight."

Each chest is engraved with the first letter of our name as I approach mine. Curiosity builds within my thundering heart as I unsnap the chest and reveal its contents. A set of robes as white as snowfall immediately catch my eye. I run a hand through the thick materials and lift them slowly to unravel them. Bold sleeves and a prominent hood unfold as I hold the outfit before me. I recall Madam Siv's unique set of robes which she had displayed in her wardrobe. One look at my sisters and I know we all have the same idea: our graduation has come.

We eagerly suit up into the identical garments. Each is tailored to perfectly fit our bodies and we're proud to see each other in them. I'm unsure what to do with my hair, so I braid it and toss it over my shoulder.

"Copycat," Beatriz teases as I glance over. She's got her hair fashioned the same way as a silly reasoning comes to mind.

Goodness, I think. I look just like Elsa with my hair like this. I simper while reminiscing on the good times with my sister before I need to join the others.

"We've come a long way," Samira says while Mouse eagerly nods beneath her hood. We follow the winding stairs up to the grand spire's apex. There we find our mentors like we've never seen them before. Siv, Nia, and Denu are all donning their unique sets of assassin robes. While Siv's are a bold crimson, Nia brandishes colors of the deepest green. Sir Denu's robes are a mix of prominent beige with golden accents. The trio looks upon us with the utmost esteem as we are beckoned closer.

"Each of you ventured from a fragment of this broken world," Madam Nia says. "Though your paths were different, you were united by a desire to be greater. This aspiration forms the backbone of our creed...and through your resilience, you have become promising assassins."

"You will root out injustice and defend those who cannot fight for themselves," Sir Denu adds.

Siv steps head and raises her hands. "Law shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine," she recites. "These words have been spoken by our ancestors for generations. Now, I pass them on to you. Where others blindly follow truth, remember..."

"Nothing is true," all of us but Mouse answers.

"Where others are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted," we say.

"We work in the dark to serve the light," the masters declare. "We are-"

"Assassins," Mouse utters. It takes everything for her to speak up as Siv nods proudly.

"Admittance into our order as come in many forms over the centuries," Siv says. "But burned or even severed fingers are far too noticeable in our age. Tonight, we mark you through action. As the moon rises, so too shall you to fight against injustice."

Madam Nia points to a flickering light and cloud of smoke in the distance. "Out there resides a camp of barbarians led by Jurgen the Red." Any delight we share over our ceremony fades with Nia's words. "He's also known as the Scourge of the North and the Butcher of Ice."

"We get it," Beatriz says with a scowl. "He's a monster."

"Tonight, his reign of terror ends." Siv affirms. "The seven of us are venturing to that camp to end this. Jurgen's fall will be your final accession into our Order."

"Not a moment to waste, huh?" I remark. "Think we're honestly ready?"

"My dear Anna," Siv says. "You were ready from the moment you knocked on my door. But, I'd feel more confident if you took these." She motions to a blanketed table as Denu unveils our gifts.

Samira gasps and she's the first to rush over and inspect the vambraces. "Are those..." she mutters as Denu nods. "And they're for us?" Denu nods yet again as Samira eagerly equips a hidden blade. Her excitement is overflowing as the blade shoots out at her command. I proceed to fasten mine alongside Beatriz and Mouse. The vambrace itself is light and versatile, all to conceal the lethal blade beneath it. It literally fits like a glove and I marvel over its design.

"Now, assassins." Siv says. "It is time to bring forth justice. Never again will Jurgen and his barbarians plague the northern regions."

We grab our weapons and mount a horse-drawn wagon from the citadel's stable. With Siv at the reins and Nia beside her, the rest of us sit in the wagon and check over our weapons. As the nighttime breeze reaches me beneath my hood, I recall a conversation I had with Siv back in Arendelle.

"Do you have an answer for me, your majesty?" she had asked me.

"I do," I'd replied. "Though I cannot help but feel uncertain about what the future holds...yes. I am willing to take a life to protect my kingdom and all that I love. Life and death is all part of the balancing bridge."

But now, the moment of truth is actually here. I find myself heading towards a camp of actual criminals that threaten this "balancing bridge." There's a sword on my back and a blade buckled to my wrist, both of which I am expected to use. I convince myself that when the time comes, I will be ready. I tell myself that it's no different than the other seemingly impossible feats I've accomplished. After all, one is never truly ready for anything. There never would've been a right time to chase my sister up the North Mountain nor climb out of that depressing cave. I had to be strong and believe I was doing the next right thing.

The wagon comes to a stop and Siv hitches it up. Smoke rises from the jagged ledges above us as Nia cracks her knuckles. "Stay together," she says. "We climb from here."

Although I am admittedly frightened, I feel secure knowing my robes blend in with the snow. At least I am camouflaged, unlike Siv or Nia. Samira, Beatriz and I have drastically improved as climbers as we scale the cliffside. Mouse scurries with ease, utilizing her spiked gives for extra traction. As we near the top, Siv throws up a hand for us to hold. She pokes her head up and only beckons us when it's safe. The raucous revelry of barbarians can be heard in tents and by campfires as we haul ourselves up. Once we're over, we hide behind a nearby boulder and observe the campsite. Elongated tents are sprawled across the cliffside while burly silhouettes sit hunched around fires. Any hearty laughter is drowned out by the sounds of a sobbing woman. The cries make my heart sink as I lean in for a closer look. Only then do I see the barbarians have several malnourished prisoners serving them drinks at a rickety table.

"Gotta love the spoils of war," one of the men cackles to an ally before purposefully spilling his beverage. "Pick that up!" he barks as a woman fearfully obeys. The sight is gut-wrenching and I'm glad we're here to stop it.

"Hijo de puta," Beatriz whispers. "I'll kill him myself." She starts to rise, but Nia pulls her back.

"Not yet," the madam says.

"But he's right there," Beatriz growls. "I'll gut him and his friend. These men are pigs just like the soldiers from my homeland."

"And they'll continue to be such if you rush out there and get yourself killed," Nia intones. "You must be patient, sister. We will make these monsters pay and free those who have suffered. This way." Nia crouches and leads us towards a wall of stacked barrels. Denu peeks from our position and ducks back as a pair boots sound.

"Young Beatriz," Sir Denu whispers. "If you wish to bring justice, now is the time." He discreetly points towards the approaching barbarian as she readies herself.

"But remember to be stealthy," Siv lectures.

"I know, Mamá." Beatriz grumbles sarcastically. I watch as she cautiously sneaks around the barrels and eyes her target. The barbarian stretches himself out and lets out a tumultuous yawn. His tired eyes sway towards a torch and he grouchily picks it up. As soon as he douses it, Beatriz advances through the shadows and covers his mouth with her hand. Before he can comprehend what's happening, she's already driving one of her throwing knives into his neck. I've only ever seen us train on mannequins, so watching real blood spurt sends a chill down my spine. The others seem unfazed by the sight, but I need to look away when she repeatedly stabs him long after he's dead.

"What is she doing?" Nia whispers sharply.

"Ridiculous," Siv criticizes. "She's not even using her hidden blade." Nia can only glare at her after that remark.

Denu takes it upon himself to pull Beatriz off her kill before she mutilates him further. Blood is splattered across her white vest and gloves as she drops to her knees. "Get a hold of yourself," Denu orders.

"I couldn't be there for them," Beatriz answers. "That won't happen again."

She must be talking about her family, I deduce.

"Hey Bordall," another barbarian calls. "What's taking so long?" She peels back the tent's flaps to see his corpse at Denu and Beatriz's feet.

"No!" Nia gasps.

Acting on instinct, Beatriz flings her knife into the barbarian's neck. Though her strike is fatal, its trajectory sends her target crashing into one of the tentpoles. As the tent collapses, other barbarians rush to investigate and discover the chaos.

"Damn it all," Nia curses. "Our cover's blown. To arms, sisters and brother! This is what we trained you for!"

"So much for the element of surprise," Siv huffs.

"Good!" Samira shouts. "My back was hurting from all this crawling and sneaking. Bring it on!" She boldly leaps into battle and starts jabbing her lance.

My hands sway between my sword or my hidden blade, as I am unsure which path to choose. Beatriz has eliminated any chance for stealth and the idea of so many charging barbarians overwhelms me. I still struggle with the idea of actually killing someone. I try to focus on the people they've enslaved and tell myself that this justifies taking the barbarians' lives.

"Anna!" Siv calls to me before revealing her hidden blade. "Steady yourself." It's the last thing she says before I watch her pounce on a man and claim his life.

Blades and axes clash while blood paints the snow. I peer from cover to see my fellow assassins valiantly battling off the barbarian horde in the name of justice. Madam Nia slices her blade across a foe's back and kicks another into Denu's strike. Beatriz is throwing knives at those fleeing from Samira's spear massacre. I watch the Egyptian jab her lance into an enemy and beckon me over. "Anna!" she calls. "Let us do a spear fling!"

"A what?" I shout.

"Spear fling!" She reiterates. "You jump on my spear, and I'll launch you into someone!"

"Did you just make that up?" I blurt.

Samira stutters while fighting. "M-maybe...but I'm trying to include you."

"I'm good, thanks." I say before I see Mouse getting chased by an axe wielder. He's growing increasinggly frustrated as Mouse weaves between his strikes and punches with her spiked gauntlets. She attempts to attack with her dagger, but the barbarian elbows her in the face. Acting on instinct, I draw my sword and interpose myself between them. I swipe my sword just as he brings his axe down on Mouse. Our weapons clang together and the recoil sends me stumbling into another tent.

My face thuds against a rather fuzzy carpet and I gasp at the sight of a lion's head before me. Its black mane and scarred, green eye rest at the front of the carpet while I hurriedly rise. As I observe my environment, I find myself surrounded by various animal skins and foreign relics. A hulking, bearded titan of a man is at the end of the tent. He's just finished fastening his leather pauldrons for battle when he turns to see me. A sinister scowl forms beneath his fiery beard as he grips a colossal war hammer.

"Lemme guess," I gulp. "Jurgen...the Red?"

The barbarian lord flashes a crooked, toothy grin at me. "It's rare for my victims to come to me," he taunts. "I'll try not to get blood on my carpet."

I peer down at the stuffed lion and can't help myself. "I think there was already blood in it," I sigh. His vicious roar makes me raise my sword for battle. "Here we go," I mutter under my breath when he charges at me. The hulking lord's hammer whooshes over my head as I roll beneath it. I can't help but imagine what my face would look like if that iron had struck it. I try to take a swipe with my sword, but the behemoth is actually light on his feet. With a firm grasp on his hammer, Jurgen takes another swing and I leap for cover. His hammer smashes one of his tables to pieces and sends splinters spewing across the tent. The barbarian growls when his hammer's face becomes wedged in the ground and I seize my opportunity.

While he's stuck, I charged him with my sword raised to strike. My heart sinks as he breaks free just in time to block my attack. With a wild huff, Jurgen shoves me back and I lose all momentum. "You little pest," he snarls and goes on the offensive. Though his swings are powerful, they're slow enough for me to predict and evade. The only thing working against me is the fact that he's backing me into a corner. Getting desperate, I choose to use the environment against him and throw anything I can grasp. Jurgen barrels through as I toss lanterns, tankards, and even a book at his face. I'm surprised the brute even reads. Lastly, I kick a crate at his legs and he smashes through with his hammer. Its contents spew out and I use the distraction to go for another attack. I don't anticipate Jurgen recovering so quickly and he swings his hammer against my sword. The mighty hit knocks the blade out of my hands and sends it spiraling through the hole in his tent.

"No!" I gasp and fall to the floor.

"Yes!" Jurgen ominously bellows over me and presses his foot on my back. I feel immense pressure on my spine as this monster pins me to the ground. While keeping me down, he reaches for something amidst the ravaged crate's contents. A knotted rope finds its way into his hands and I soon find it wrapped around my neck. Jurgen cackles as I choke on his makeshift noose. He leaves just enough slack to keep me alive as he drags me out of his tent.

I'm kicking and flailing on the ground like freshly caught prey as Jurgen calls into the night. "Show yourselves, cowards!" he roars. "Is this truly the best you can send to kill me?"

As I struggle to breathe in his noose, I glimpse a crimson-cloaked figure approaching. "Siv," I croak.

"Let her go," Siv demands.

Jurgen merely laughs and tightens the rope around my neck. "You are not the first sent to kill me, nor will you be the last!" he shouts. "Assassin." Siv's eyes widen as he chuckles. "That's right, I know who you are. I figured it was only a matter of time before you fools thought yourselves bold enough to stand against me. But let this little one's blood be a lesson to you, elder."

As I struggle in his grip, my hands drop from the noose. I realize there's no use in trying to free myself if he's only going to tighten it. My greatest fears are realized as I start to lose consciousness. Is this it? I think. Is this where fate gets me? When I think I've come so far, I perish at the hands of this lunatic? My own hands dig into the snow and suddenly graze something solid. I cannot believe it. Call it fate, luck, or merely a second chance...but my discarded sword rests before me. I don't have the strength to wield it and Jurgen will kill me if he sees me attack. Instead, I risk it all by throwing my head back and frantically flailing. This forces Jurgen to readjust the rope around my neck while I dig my foot beneath the sword. With my last ounce of strength and final breath, I shout "Siv!"

I kick the sword out of the snow and it flips towards my mentor. She hurriedly grabs it and with a thrust of her arms, throws it into Jurgen's chest. The barbarian grunts and I slowly feel the noose loosen around me. Air returns as I cough and wheeze for it. Siv drops beside me and helps me to my knees while Jurgen collapses with a thud. "Are you alright?" she asks.

"I...think so?" I cough. I glance at the fallen warlord and realize Siv managed to get my sword completely through his body. "Good lord," I gasp. "What happened to 'You can't throw your sword at everyone.' huh?"

Siv irksomely flicks my forehead and stands up. "Yes well...the queen of Arendelle made it look interesting." I smirk at her while the rest of the camp is set ablaze. I am relieved to see that our group is exhausted, yet very much alive. The barbarians' prisoners have been freed and have congregated behind them. "Jurgen the Red is no more," Siv declares. "New sisters of our Order, your initiation is complete."

For as cryptic and ceremonial as the Assassins can be, they sure know how celebrate. Back at the citadel, a banquet is hosted in honor of our induction into the Order. The festivities are a momentary break from the harrowing experience out at the barbarian camp. The banquet also shows me the kindness the Order has to offer towards the prisoners we'd rescued. I had not been eating much during our rigorous training schedules, but I finally let myself gorge a bit. Even Samira helps herself to some of the chocolate that's offered. She and Beatriz are genuinely surprised at how many truffles I can stuff in my face.

"By the gods," Samira gasps. "How many is that? Six?"

"Nine," Beatriz corrects.

"Eleven actually," I can barely answer before throughly chewing the truffles. They applaud me as I playfully exaggerate wiping my mouth with a napkin. "Those were pretty good," I say. "But they're nothing compared to Arendelle chocolates." I cannot help but sigh at the thought. "Goodness, I miss Arendelle. Maybe you all can come visit some time."

"It depends," Samira worries. "Do we all have to stuff chocolate in our faces?"

As we share a laugh, I can't help but notice Mouse ducking out of the party with her head hanging low. "What's her problem?" Beatriz queries.

"I'm not sure," I admit. "But I'll be back when I find out."

"Go get her, you 'Mouse-Whisperer' you." Beatriz jokes. "I am going to have another drink. Samira, are you with me?"

"You know it," Samira affirms as they each grab a chalice. "To the creed!" she cheers and they share a toast.

I slide out of the party and rush down a quiet hall to catch up with Mouse. A thousand thoughts leave me wondering what's bothering her, and I can only hope she's okay. In the end, I figure she may be in a similar position that I am in. We trained to be killers, told our mentors we'd swear to take life in the name of justice, but when the time came...I didn't kill anyone. Heck, I was captured by Jurgen and Siv had to save my behind. Despite all of our training, Mouse never came off as the most capable, so I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't kill anyone either. Perhaps she is beating herself up about it and is feeling unworthy. I just don't want her to feel alone.

As I round the corner, I realize someone has beaten me to consoling her. I lean against the wall and take a listen as Sir Denu approaches Mouse with his soothing voice. "What's wrong, my dear?" he asks. "You look...lost. You should feel honored to have accomplished-" His sudden gasp makes me swiftly peek around the corner. I bite back a scream when I see Mouse digging the very dagger Denu gave her into his throat. She withdraws from her precise strike as Denu collapses to his knees.

All he can do is clench his neck as blood seeps between his fingers. His wide eyes are flooded with sheer disbelief as Mouse drops to his level. "I do feel accomplished," she says quite eloquently. "Not lost, but instead more found than I've ever been." She flashes a nefarious smirk while looking at her bloodied dagger. "You assassins never learn, do you? Not even from your own hypocrisy. What was it Siv said? An assassin can be attacked anywhere, for no haven is truly safe." The dying Denu tries to mouth words as Mouse mocks him. "I'm sorry what? What is it that you're trying to say? You're trying to ask who? Who I am?" Mouse chuckles and leans closer. "Oh Sir Denu...you can't stop this." She sinisterly drives the dagger into his chest and whispers, "The Father of Understanding guides me."


	6. The Assassin Queen

Chapter: 6 The Assassin Queen

I'm frozen. Not literally. I've been there...done that already. But I'm utterly shocked and horrified as Mouse finishes Denu off. The man collapses with his own dagger wedged into his chest. Blood seeps from a puncture in his throat which he can no longer hold in place. Mouse observes her kill and reaches beneath his blood-soaked vest. She scavenges a peculiar key from his necklace and stashes it in her pocket. 

I need to warn the others, I think to myself. If they'll even believe me. I wonder if I could've saved Sir Denu, but end up believing Mouse caught us both off guard. It's as if I don't even know who I'm looking at anymore. The most improbable scenario is playing out before my eyes as this allegedly traumatized girl just murdered one of our masters. She was speaking as if she'd never been tormented into silence, and her words made it seem like it was all a ruse. I can't imagine what other abilities she's hiding and don't want to risk taking her head on. I slowly back away, but accidentally knock a candlestick from the desk behind me. 

Mouse's head swivels towards my corner and the little blonde demon rushes over. Thinking quickly, I slide behind a curtain and pull my feet up to the window. I never would've thought old hide-and-seek tricks from childhood would come in handy. Yet here I am pulling the same maneuver I'd torture Kai and Gerda with. I hold my breath and try not to make a sound as Mouse's footsteps get closer. Each shift of furniture or pause to her pacing makes my stomach drop. I hear her pick up the candlestick and gingerly put it back. She stops by my curtain and I realize I haven't drawn a weapon. My sword remains sheathed to my back and will take far too long to prepare. If I ready my hidden blade, the clack will surely give away my spot. The pressure's on as I contemplate whether I'm fast enough or not. My eyes widen as I make out Mouse's silhouette just outside the curtain. She looms closer beside the flickering candles as I brace for the worst. 

Suddenly, the adjacent doors begin to creak open and Mouse's shadow flees. I hear a rather intoxicated Samira slurring her speech as she makes an entrance alongside Beatriz. "What did I tell you?" she guffaws. "Undefeated!"

"Mí madre," Beatriz groans. She sounds a little inebriated, but it's nothing compared to Samira. "You know you already won as soon as I forfeited, right? You didn't have to keep drinking."

"It's called asserting your dominance," Samira jokes. 

I don't waste a moment and practically throw myself out of cover. The whole curtain comes with me as I crash into my sisters and they flail away. "¿Que es esto? Beatriz blurts while Samira rises first.

"Ghost!" she yelps and bodyslams me against the floor.

"Stop!" I screech from beneath her rigid muscles. 

"Anna?" Beatriz realizes and peels back what's left of the curtain. "What were you doing behind there? We were worried about how long you were taking, but-"

"Mouse," I utter.

"What...what about her?" Samira asks while rubbing her groggy eyes.

Beatriz notices my trembling hands and I feel like she understands. She takes them in hers and pulls me so I have to look her in the eye. "Anna," she says more defensively. "What happened?"

I struggle to find the words and my heart breaks when I look at Samira. I don't exactly know who Sir Denu is to her, but they did arrive together. Despite her intoxication, Samira can tell something is gravely wrong as I hold back tears. She catches my reddened eyes glancing down the hall and rushes to investigate. Samira collapses to her knees as she rounds the corner. Beatriz gasps at the sight as I accompany them both. 

Samira's lips quiver as she attempts to speak twice. On the third try, she manages to let out a mild whimper. She extends a trembling hand towards Denu's body and caresses his cheek. When his head tilts and reveals his gruesome wound, Samira impulsively retracts her hand. Her shoulders fall forward and her agonizing scream echoes down the hall.

"Anna," Beatriz whispers while rubbing Samira's back. "Who did this?"

"Mouse," I answer with a heavy heart. Beatriz looks upon me in astonishment while Samira remains grief-stricken. 

"I don't understand," Beatriz answers. "Why would she do this?"

"She said something about 'the Father of Understanding' guiding her," I explain. "I don't know what it means."

"I...do," Samira mutters and clenches her fist. "It means my master's killer is a Templar!" I gasp as Samira launches up and seizes my collar. "Templar's also lie!" she roars in my face. "How do we know you didn't do it?"

"Samira!" Beatriz snaps and tries to pry her off of me. "Get back!"

"I'm supposed to believe Mouse took Denu from me, yet we found you hiding? From what? From her?" Samira interrogates.

"I didn't know what I was up against," I admit. "If the truth died with me, she'd still be out there. The same way she's getting away as we argue."

"Samira!" Beatriz repeated. "There's not a single drop of blood on Anna's attire. Look at my robes and how easily they stained from stabbing a barbarian. If she'd killed your master in such a way, there'd be evidence. And look at the weapon used! It's the same dagger Sir Denu gave Mouse."

"I know it's hard to believe," I try to speak calmly. "But please, see reason. I swear to you, on my crown and as your sister, that I would never do this."

Samira slowly loosens her grip on me and I can touch the floor again. Beatriz places a hand on her and solemnly says, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology," Samira murmurs. "I slept in the bed across from that...rat. All this time, I actually wished well for her. I'll tear that frail bitch limb from limb!" Samira stomps down the hall in pursuit of her master's killer.

"Wait!" Beatriz warns and turns to me. "We don't know who we're really dealing with here."

"I agree," I say. "Get the madams and tell them what's happened."

"What about you?" Beatriz asks.

I unsheathe my sword and point at the trail of blood. "I'm gonna stop Samira before she gets herself killed." Beatriz and I split up as I hear our sister's fury. 

"Where are you, Rat?" Samira bellows. Still inebriated, she swings her spear at the emptiness and beckons her unseen foe. "Come on!"

I'm almost to her when I trip on something. I strike a damp section of carpeting and hurriedly rise to my feet. As I near a candle, I gasp at the sight of fresh blood on my elbows. An assassin lays dead at my feet as Mouse's rampage continues. I clench my sword for courage and press onward. Samira's shouts make her easy to track and I just hope I'm quick enough. As I near the sounds of another altercation, I recognize the area I'm sneaking through. I'm approaching the same library I once eavesdropped on the masters in. There I see Mouse jamming her hidden blade into a defeated assassin as Samira calls her out. 

"You!" Samira growls. Mouse doesn't hesitate to knock over the nearby candle and stomp out its flame. Her figure disappears between the bookshelves and another candlelight is diminished. "Get back here, you coward!" Samira exclaims. She can't keep up with Mouse, who's climbing across the library and eliminating light sources by the scores. By the time I slip into the room, the three of us are in total darkness.

"Per usual, Samira-" Mouse taunts from seemingly over the Egyptian's shoulder. Samira responds by swinging her spear into a statue. Suddenly, Mouse's voice has moved to a completely different location. "-all brawn and no brains."

"Lying snake," Samira snarls as her voice cracks. "When I get my hands on you, I'll break every bone in your body."

"That's if you can get your hands on me," Mouse quips.

I have to belief she doesn't know I'm in the room yet, so I remain hidden. I try to isolate the traitor's voice so I can find her, but she's too quick. Samira's intoxication, fury, and grief all collide within her as she trudges through the dark. "I'll make you pay," she grunts through gritted teeth. "When I had nothing... no one, Denu took me in. He raised me to be the warrior that I am and more!"

"And just look at you two now," Mouse jeers. "He's dead and you're nothing more than a lumbering drunk. My, how far the Assassins have fallen."

"Enough!" Samira screams as her emotions explode. She furiously throws her lance towards Mouse's last remark and listens to it impale a bookshelf. Having deprived Samira of her main weapon, Mouse springs from the adjacent shelf and extends her hidden blade. Before she can strike Samira, I throw myself between them and swing my sword. Though our blades clash, my sword digs into the mechanisms of her hidden blade. We both fall over and Samira helps me to my feet.

"Thank you, sister." Samira says as she shakes her head to sober up. 

I point my sword at Mouse as she slowly rises with a flick of her wrist. I flinch, only to realize nothing emerges. Mouse glares at her wrist to see that I've shredded through her hidden blade. Gears and several springs plummet from what's left of her vambrace. Without a proper lock to hold it in place, her blade slips out and clatters to the floor. I advance so she can't salvage it while Samira recovers her spear from the wall. We've got her cornered as Mouse bumps into the assassin she killed earlier. 

"Take her!" Samira shouts without warning. Mouse scavenges the dead assassin's sword and parries Samira's lance. I rush in from the side just as Mouse moves to counter me. Before I can get a strike in, her blade is already swinging towards my neck. I'm forced to back away and find another opening. I wait for her to engage Samira and lunge again. This time, Mouse rolls under Samira's spear and kicks me in the thigh. The swelling pain motivates me to slash at her and our blades clang. As we lock swords, Samira sweeps her spear across the floor to trip Mouse. My companion brings her weapon sailing down as Mouse rolls towards me. I don't realize that she's recovered her hidden blade fragment in that same, swift motion. 

Samira sees the glint of steel before I do and tries to warn me. "Anna!" she shouts amidst the fray.

She's too late. I've already lunged to attack Mouse. Our foe swipes her arm across my hip as I hear fabric tear. An initial, sharp pain takes hold of me as I stumble back. The more I think about it, the greater the sting I feel against my hip. Several, scarlet drops paint the shelf beside me and I clutch the inflicted area. There's no end to the aching waves of pain as Mouse closes in.

The doors beside us open and several torch lights herald reinforcements. "There they are!" Beatriz alerts her group. 

Noticing the encroaching assassins, Mouse dodges another attack from Samira and climbs to the library's second level. I collapse against a shelf as Siv slides beside me. "Anna," she whispers. "Where'd she get you?" I raise my bloodied hand and she parts my robes to investigate. Siv's sense of urgency simmers once she catches a glimpse of the damage. "It's a fleshwound. You'll live."

"Siv," Nia warns from across the way. The master holds a torch up and reveals an unlocked vault. "She's taken the Codex."

Siv releases her grip on me and springs up. "She must not be allowed to escape!" she hollers before looking at me. "On your feet, assassin."

"Gimme a second," I groan while fighting through the waves of throbbing pain.

"We can stitch that scratch up later!" Siv asserts. "If this Templar escapes with our Codex, we'll all get worse than that! Your sisters need you. Up! Now!"

The sound of an assassin dying by Mouse's sword motivates me to rise. I can't let anyone else suffer from her betrayal, yet I'm still coming to terms with what I'm up against. I have no idea how much training this girl has had prior to infiltrating the citadel. Her maneuvers have only been enhanced by assassin training, so she can counter our moves. It's no wonder the Templars picked her for this mission, but what the heck's on this Codex? 

I haul myself up the stairs as the rush of it all numbs my pain. "There she goes!" I hear an assassin shout and follow his finger across the shelves. Mouse leaps toward the opposite side while Beatriz hurls knives at her. 

"¡Mierda!" she curses and tries to slap the alcohol out of her system. The next knife she tosses strikes the wall mere inches from Mouse's face.

The Templar smirks at it and continues on her merry way...only to be bludgeoned across the head by Samira's lance. My sister has cut her off and the hit sends Mouse toppling towards me. "Get her, Anna!" Samira shouts.

I attempt to sprint, but my wound reduces me to a jog. In spite of her age, Nia dashes past me like the trained killer she is. She readies her hidden blade and lunges as Mouse grabs the nearest chair. Instead of using it to block Nia's attack, Mouse smashes the nearby window and throws herself out. Nia's hidden blade scrapes the cracked sill and she slams a fist. "Damn it," she huffs.

I peer outside and see Mouse staggering below. She has barely caught the ledge to the citadel's outer wall and is struggling to ascend. I notice the long drapes blowing beside the ravaged window and look to my sisters. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask.

"No," Beatriz admits.

Samira flashes a manic, vengeful grin. "Oh yes!"

"Wait!" Beatriz snaps as Samira and I clutch the curtain. "What the hell are we thinking?" Once both of us have a curtain, we grip Beatriz's arms. "Someone please tell me what we're doing!" Samira and I propel ourselves out the window as the curtain partially snaps. The extended drapes grant us just enough leverage to swing across and land on the outer wall. We each get a face full of snow and Beatriz is the first to emerge. "I hate you all," she mutters. 

As I slowly come to, I look up and smirk at her. "Hey," I say. "It worked, didn't it?" My disposition crumbles when Mouse slides over and kicks Beatriz in the face. She pulls up her dazed head by the hair and holds a sword to her throat. "No!" I shout. Before she can slit it, Samira pulls Mouse down by her foot. Beatriz collapses and is left to recover while I ready my sword. As Samira yanks Mouse away, the Templar slashes her across the shoulder. She tries to strike again, but I thrust my sword to block the attack.

Mouse's initial look of disbelief becomes one of malice as she spins. Come on, Anna, I will to myself. Remember your training. You can take her! 

Mouse exaggeratedly flourishes her sword at me and says, "En garde, your majesty." I angrily take a swing at her as our swords grind. She swipes at my head and I hurriedly duck. "Not bad," she cackles before speaking in a rather childish voice. "Sister."

"To think I pitied you!" I groan and jab my sword at her gut.

She weaves away and delivers a swift punch to my hip. Although the blow is brief, her spiked, climbing glove targets my wound and I let out a yelp. She relishes in my pain and retorts my outburst. "That was your first mistake," she laughs as I drop to my knees.

"Oh yeah?" Samira calls from behind. She endures her injury and drives her lance at Mouse. "Well your mistake was...being a bitch!"

Mouse rolls her eyes after easily evading the attack. "Even with brilliant insults like that-" Mouse mutters. "-you still can't wound me."

"I wasn't trying to that time," Samira scoffs and reveals what's on the tip of her spear. I smile, realizing her strike has plucked the satchel off Mouse's shoulder."

The Templar's once irked eyes are now wide and livid. "Give me the Codex, now!" she snaps.

"Come get it," Samira taunts.

As Mouse advances, a throwing knife strikes her thigh. I look to see Beatriz is back in the fight and closing in. I seize my chance to lunge at Mouse with my sword raised high. She blocks my strike with her sword while simultaneously pulling the knife out of her leg. Mouse howls with pain as her blood spurts across the snow. With a wild spin, she swipes her sword at Beatriz and I while slashing her satchel open with the knife. While Samira is left holding the bag, the Codex slips through its tear. Mouse recovers the book, throws her sword at us, and vaults over the wall. The three of us duck as the curved blade spirals overhead. 

"See what you did, Anna?" Beatriz scolds. "Now everyone is throwing swords."

The whinny of a horse prompts us to look down. Mouse has landed in the citadel stables and stolen the same wagon we used during the raid. We watch her race across the courtyard and frantically urge her horse as arrows strike her seat. 

"Close the gate!" Nia shouts from the adjacent wall.

"Cancel that order!" We hear Madam Siv say below. She rounds the corner with a wagon of her own. "She'll barely make it and will render all hope for a pursuit useless. Ladies!" she yells to us. "Jump for it!" We exchange dutiful nods and leap into the back of her wagon. "Ya!" Siv screams and snaps her horse's reins forward. The stallion snorts proudly and gallops into the night. "So help me," Siv asserts. "I'll get us all killed before I let that Codex fall into Templar hands."

"That's...comforting," Beatriz mutters.

"There's the rat!" Samira warns and points down a snowy pathway. "We're going to lose her!"

"Not a chance," Siv assures. "Altaïr has never let me down. He's not going to start now!" She rallies her stallion to speed up.

"Wait," Samira realizes. "You just casually named your horse after the most legendary assassin of all time?"

"Maybe," Siv mumbles and steers us further up the mountain.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "Why are we going up and when Mouse went off the trail?" I notice Siv's devilish smirk and turn to my sisters. "Brace yourselves!" Siv veers us off a cliff that cuts off Mouse entirely. The wagon bashes against the pathway as we nearly collide with the Templar. This calmness is short-lived when Mouse proceeds to ram us. She's trying to force our wagon off a steeper, deadlier cliff as Siv tries to push back. The wagons grind against each other and their beds begin to splinter. Beatriz seizes the opportunity to throw a knife, but discovers her belt is empty. Siv does her best to maintain control of Altaïr's reins. Our wheels are losing traction and we'll go over the edge at any moment if the pressure keeps up.

Amidst the chaos, one voice rings true. "Anna!" Samira shouts and raises her weapon. "SPEAR FLING!" I think back to her outrageous idea from earlier, and now it might be our only hope. Samira urges me to get in closer as I cling to her spear. "Here we go," she says. "One..." I tighten my grip. "Two..." I dare to activate my hidden blade. "Three!" With a mighty jolt of her arms, Samira becomes a human catapult and I am her projectile. I launch through the air and dart directly into Mouse's seat. It feels like time is slowing as I briefly see the white of my former sister's eyes. My fingers extend to her face as my hidden blade reaches her neck. Every choice I've made from the instant I met Siv has led to this moment. When I told her I was willing to take life to protect the ones I cared about, this is what she meant. I just never could've imagined that Mouse would be the first meet my blade.

I crash into her and we both fall off the wagon. As we descend into the snow, the world around us fades. It's adorned in vibrant, ivory hues that are a blur to me as I lock eyes with Mouse. She weakly grips at my shoulder and gasps for air that isn't coming. "Why?" I ask and my voice echoes across this bleak void. "We trusted you. I believed in you. How could you do this to us?"

Mouse forces a smile to her bloodied lips and answers. "Because I never was one of you. You can't stop what's coming, Anna. There's always more of us. Always...another way."

The deafening silence and this obscure reality collapses around us. I soon feel cold again and notice the snow shifting beneath me. When I look down at my hand, it's soaked in Mouse's blood. Her chin rests against the hidden blade that's digging into her neck and I peer into her lifeless eyes. Our conversation feels surreal to me and I wonder if it even occurred. I feel extremely nauseous as I retract my blade and Mouse falls back into her icy grave. Anger, shame, and grief all swirl within me like the raging snowstorm above. Despite all of my training and what I swore to do, nothing prepares me to face what I've done. I slowly realize that I have indeed obliterated another human's life from existence. Tears flee my eyes as I notice a crimson robe in my peripherals. 

"We found her in a burning village," Siv explains as Beatriz and Samira close in. "She was a hell of a thespian," the elder scoffs. "Silently sobbing as if she endured the most heinous of traumas. As far as we knew, she was the sole survivor of a barbarian raid. We thought the best of her. In turn, we took her in and every life she claimed is on our hands now." Siv places a hand on my shoulder. "You did what you had to do," she says and kneels before Mouse's body. "May your soul be judged accordingly," she utters and closes Mouse's eyes. "Rest in peace."

"In peace?" Samira scoffs. "May she burn in hell!"

"What's done is done," Siv intones with a blank stare. "Show respect."

"After what she did?" Beatriz refutes.

"After who she took from me?" Samira asserts.

"Nothing you do can bring Sir Denu back now!" Siv yells up to Samira only to bring her voice down. "He is gone, child. You lost a mentor and I lost a friend. But we will carry that pain for the rest of our lives if we have to. This is our struggle as assassins, and we must harden if we are to survive. The Templars don't hold back, but neither do we! Look what we've accomplished despite this betrayal?

As I slouch in the snow, I notice the Codex slipping out of Mouse's hand. Mouse, I think. As if that was even her real name. As I recover the book, its pages fan open and I catch a glimpse of a familiar map. My blood-stained fingers grip the page's corner as I turn to investigate. "Siv," I utter.

"What?" she sighs.

"What exactly is this Codex?" I ask.

"For us?" Siv explains. "It's a manuscript of...investigations if you will. It also contains informative studies crucial to the Order that would prove devastating if they fell into enemy hands."

"I see," I murmur. "So why are there maps of Arendelle in here?" Siv's expression makes me unsure if there's about to be a second corpse next to Mouse's.


	7. A Leap of Faith

My blood-stained hand is shaking as Siv paces about. "Now I know this looks bad," she says.

"You think?" I scoff.

"No," Siv counters my sarcasm with a surplus of sass. "I just said I know, Anna. Weren't you listening?"

"Look," I snap while observing the Codex. "I've done my best to assimilate into your Order. I've worked to understand your ways and even-" Nausea returns as I glimpse Mouse's corpse in the snow. My eyes sway towards my bloodied gauntlet and the blade cradled beneath it. "I get that you have some sort of hierarchy going on, but as an Arendellian...you are loyal to the crown." Siv hangs her head as I dare to lean closer. "Are you not?" Samira and Beatriz watch with bated breath as the madam solemnly nods. "Then as your queen," I demand. "I want to know why our kingdom is being observed. What are all these markers your people have traced on our land?"

Siv bites her lip but ultimately says, "Defensive positions."

"I swear, if you're lying..." I intone without knowing what I'd actually do.

"It's the truth," Siv assures. "Arendelle is precious to us. I spent decades protecting it and the last thing I would want is to bring it harm. But you and your sister have stirred unrest."

I roll my eyes. "If you're referring to what I told you in our sessions, we destroyed the damn. There was no other way!"

"I'm not," Siv asserts. "In the wake of your sister's coronation, you both created enemies. Cutting ties with Weselton was a start."

"The duke tried to have Elsa killed!" I defend.

"I'm not saying the former queen's decision to end trade was wrong," Siv assures. "But I am saying that in our world, opposition is not so easily dismissed without a fight. The markings you see on that map were designed as preparations in case Weselton ever invaded. You'll also find escape routes leading into the mountains. Our Codex contains investigations and strategies. I need you to trust me about those markings."

"Forgive me if I find it difficult," I mutter as the ensuing snowstorm sends a chill down my spine. 

I reluctantly hand the Codex back to Siv. She huffs at me and kneels before Mouse's body. She pulls up her arm and rips off what's left of her ravaged hidden blade. "I thought we were supposed to show respect," Samira says.

"Respect is one thing," Siv answers. "It's another to deprive a Templar of something she never deserved." 

The ride back to the citadel is silent and frigid. I find comfort among my true Assassin sisters when Samira pats my back and Beatriz leans on me. The moonlight illuminates a cluster of smoke billowing from the citadel. Our fears are put at ease when we see Nia and other assassins standing at attention. They've collected those killed by Mouse's hand and placed them on an elongated funeral pyre. We arrive just in time to prove our efforts weren't in vain and to join in mourning. Just as she comforted me during the ride, I make sure I am present for Samira. Beatriz and I look to her as she watches the flames claim Denu. I recall the insurmountable grief that once plagued me at my parents' funeral. No words I utter can take away the pain Samira is feeling as her father figure passes from our world. All I can do to the best of my abilities, is remind her that she isn't alone. A lone tear rolls down her cheek as she gazes into the pyre.

While Beatriz and I grip Samira's shoulders, my eyes follow Siv as she approaches Nia. The madams murmur something to each other and trade off the Codex. Their simple conversation takes a grim turn when Nia starts shaking her head. Whatever she's denying Siv doesn't go well and the two start whispering sharply. Furrowed brows and clenched fists catch unwanted attention until Nia storms off. Siv gives chase and I'm left eager to pursue. 

"Hey," Samira says and I turn with a gasp. She wipes a tear and sniffles. "Go." 

I'm utterly embarrassed upon realizing that she knows where my focus drifted. "Samira, I-"

"I'm fine," Samira assures. "Standing here won't bring Denu or any of these assassins back. Go figure out what's going on."

I offer her a nod and slip through the group of mourners. Siv's snowy footprints are easy to follow up a set of stone stairs. I only freeze when I hear her yell within one of the towers. "We cannot risk another close call like this," Siv asserts. My heart races as I dare to peek through the doorway.

"Now is not the time," Nia groans.

"Then when is?" Siv scoffs. "Why oh why do people always say that after a tragedy like we're supposed to wait around."

"No one is saying that."

"You are," Siv snaps. "The Templars are on to us. This was too close and they'll only keep trying."

"They'll find out sooner or later anyway," Nia insists and Siv pauses.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is the great Madam Nia, Zulu warrior?"

"If you are so great, Mighty Siv of Arendelle, why do you need my help?" Nia jeers.

Siv sighs and her tone drops with it. "Nia," she utters and takes her hands. She presses her forehead to hers and says, "There has to be enough between us for you to feel some obligation to follow this lead. It's already too late for Denu, but we can still make things right. You have to trust me. Believe in me as you always have." Siv slowly raises her head as Nia tilts hers. Their soft lips meet as the starlight twinkles in. When Nia starts to relax, Siv raises a hand to caress her cheek. As if awakening from a trance, Nia suddenly lowers Siv's hand and backs away from their kiss. Her brows raise and she shakes her head regretfully. 

"I'm sorry, my love." Nia admits. "I do trust you..."

"But," Siv mumbles.

"I can't spare any assistance." After saying so, Nia has to raise her voice because Siv is already walking away. "You have a new assassin under your wing! Be satisfied with that, Siv! I just had a breach in my own academy. Who knows what's happening back home. Leave whatever's hidden elsewhere alone. Too often is something lost in the irony of protecting it."

"It's fine," Siv relents. "You've made your stance on all of this clear enough. I wish you...and your little hideaway, all the best." Siv barges out of the room and I don't have a chance to take cover. Luckily for me, it doesn't seem like she cares. I trail behind her as she grumpily mumbles to herself. "How much did you hear?" she inevitably asks.

"Enough," I sigh. "But just what exactly do you need help with that Madam Nia wants no part of?" Siv pauses and looks to the stars. She scours them as if they can provide a better answer before ultimately saying, "I just want to protect our future. Nia wishes to preserve what we have. But now, I have you...and I have to believe that's enough."

With a deep breath and heavy heart, I choose to trust my elder. "She told me I couldn't stop what's coming," I say. "Mouse said there's always more of them and that there's always another way. What does it all mean?"

Siv places a firm hand on my shoulder and answers, "It means you're an assassin now, Anna. And it's time to go home."

*

If someone would've told me all those months ago that I'd be descending down these daunting cliffs as an indoctrinated warrior, I probably would've laughed at them. But there was a power to my stride, one of which I've earned through rigorous training and daunting experiences. It feels bizarre wearing the same magenta outfit and hiking boots from my arrival, but it reminds me of where I'm heading. As I run a hand across the familiar fabrics, it's as if my stronger self is comforting a once-troubled soul. 

"I'm going to miss you, Anna." Samira tells me while peering out at the ocean ahead. "I hope our paths cross again."

"Maybe someday, Samira." I reply and notice Denu's dagger on her belt. "You're keeping it?"

"I will redeem the blade through my actions," Samira answers. "And one day, the dark memory of what transpired will pass."

"Very honorable," I say as Beatriz punches me in the arm.

"You take care of yourself, reina." she tells me. "Cause if you don't, I'll have to swim all the way to Arendelle and show you how it's done."

I laugh and pull her into an embrace. "Goodbye, Beatriz." 

"Okay," she grunts. "Don't get all mushy with me now." Just when Beatriz tries to break free of my hug, Samira scoops us both into her mighty arms. I can barely contain my snickers as Beatriz writhes and wriggles beside me. 

As I board the ship with newfound equipment and purpose, I gaze back at my sisters. Like my loved ones in Arendelle, they stay on the docks and wave until our ship is out of view. I take a moment to express gratitude over the bonds I've formed and think, I may not have it all figured out, but at least I'm not alone in my journey.

*

On the first at sea, our voyage is met by tumultuous waves and rolling thunder. I do my best to find a comfortable spot on my cot and sprawl myself out. But it doesn't matter how raucous my environment is. The frigid seabreeze against my skin hardly bothers me. Every time I shut my eyes, I see her steely gaze. I'm back on that mountain, staring down Mouse as my blade digs into her neck. The trickling blood on her lips is always the final image to flash by before I gasp myself awake. 

I bolt upright and check my trembling hand. Relief takes me for the fourth time that night as I find my palm cleansed of all blood. I come to the conclusion that I'm not getting any sleep and roam across the cabin. When I couldn't sleep back home, I'd typically harass my sister. Determined to shake myself of such dreadful thoughts, I choose to relive my playful youth. After carefully aiming my ragged pillow, I fling it towards Siv's bed. From the moment the cushion hits her, she rolls off the side and starts scrambling for her sword. 

"It's just me!" I assure.

"Anna?" the elder utters through slurred, groggy speech. "What are you-"

"I can't sleep," I say as lightning flashes outside. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to-"

Siv flings my pillow into my face. "Well I'm exhausted," she grumbles.

Siv's almost asleep again when I wake her with a question. "Do the nightmares ever stop?" I ask. Realizing she's not going back to bed, Siv groans and sits upright. "When do you stop seeing faces?"

"Honestly?" Siv considers. "You don't. You'll always see them, Anna." She tosses her pillow at me when she notices my despair. "But don't look at it as a bad thing. It means you give a damn about human life. Just because we're assassins doesn't mean that we're cold-hearted. Friend or foe, life's still life. I dreamt of you choking by Jurgen the Red's rope. I relive that very night as all the faces flip past me like pages in the wind. For you, especially now, it's going to be extremely difficult. Mouse was your first kill, and no one ever forgets the first life they take."

"Who was yours?" I ask.

Lightning flashes outside our cabin as Siv clenches her blanket. She takes a deep breath as the vivid memory returns to her. "It was a Templar guard, who was no younger than myself at the time." Siv shakes her head and huffs. "He was strapping with auburn locks. Bright, curious eyes which still had so much of this world to see." 

"Did he have to die?"

Siv shudders as thunder rumbles around us. She hangs her head and sways it towards me. "Yes," she murmurs. "He stood between my target and I. In those moments, the mission was all that mattered. But that doesn't stop me from hearing his voice or seeing his blood in my sleep."

I rub my tired eyes and lean back against my pillow. "If you can't make it all stop, how do you live with it?"

"Remind yourself why you did it," Siv sighs. "We don't murder to quench a bloodlust. We kill those who bring about suffering. We end life out of self-defense. In your case, you stopped a murderous member of an organization from continuing to harm others."

There's a brief moment where I wonder if anyone will ever consider me that "Murderous member of an organization." I simply nod and wrap myself in the cluster of blankets.

I'm nervous about trying to get back to sleep. Even with Siv's reasoning, it doesn't stop me from dreading the sight of Mouse's face again. As I stare towards the creaking upper deck, I suddenly hear Siv tossing and turning. "Great...now I can't sleep," she groans. The elder's frustrations quell when she glances over at me. "Well, no use tumbling in the blankets if we're not sleeping." She slips out of bed and starts rummaging through her cabinets. I watch with raised brows as she withdraws scissors, sewing needles, and various fabrics.

"Are you gonna make a dress?" I joke.

"You don't honestly think the Assassin Queen of Arendelle is going to be running around in trainee white garments, do you?" Siv raises a finger when I shrug and open my mouth. "Don't answer that. Just unpack your robes because we have work to do. What was it you said? The sky's awake, so you're awake?"

"So we have to play!" I finish and scoot out of bed. I peer over at Siv's wardrobe while recovering my case. I think of her iconic set of crimson attire and wonder what's in store for me.

Our tiredness and troubles fade as we drag tables together in the cabin's center. We sprawl fabrics and utensils across them and set up my training robes as a base. "Every assassin's attire reflects who they are," Siv explains. "Your robes will be a symbol of hope to some and fear to others. They must be versatile and allow you to adapt to your region's environment. What we start crafting here will, like the hidden blade, become a crucial part of your identity. This will be the outfit you first leap in."

I confusedly furrow my brows. "Leap?"

Siv flashes a deviously daring smirk. "Ohoho yes."

"If you're referring to Leaps of Faith, didn't we already practice those?"

"Yes," Siv concurs. "But nothing compares to the first leap you take in your homeland. When the wind carries the very robes you've forged in the assassin name. Every amount of training, every bold step in your life leads you to that moment. You're at gravity's mercy and it's liberating. Because once you take that leap, there's no going back." I relish in the idea and am already eager to get home. There's something surreally impactful about starting over amidst a sleepless, stormy night.

*

I believe it was a fear over the unknown that made our citadel voyage feel so lengthy. Through our creative measures, the return to Arendelle is smooth and I feel like days race by. I keep my darker thoughts at bay with distractions of home. I visualize the sights and sounds of my beautiful kingdom. But on one sunny afternoon, there's no need for my imagination to go to work. Gulls are squawking overhead while puffins growl from the cliffs. As I lean over the starboard side, I glimpse the glistening fjords which beckon our ship home. The sight of Arendelle harbor brings joyous tears to my eyes as Siv rubs my back. My royal dress makes a comeback as I eagerly adjust my crown.

One of Siv's sailors rings a bell and it gets those in the harbor scrambling. I can't help but giggle at their frantic dashes. My smile hastily fades when I notice another set of figures come rushing to the docks. I could recognize that blonde mop of hair anywhere as Kristoff dismounts Sven. He stands in a bout of disbelief as a bushel of carrots drops from his hands. Kristoff has to rub his eyes to make sure he isn't dreaming as I stand at the ship's bow. 

"The tide's against us here," the helmsman tells Siv while spinning the ship's wheel. "This will take some time."

I frustratedly purse my lips as I feel our love is within my grasp. Kristoff finally snaps out of his awestruck stupor and waves frantically. The gesture is enough to get my heart racing and I can't wait any longer. I've been gone long enough and endured enough craziness to let myself experience some freedom. Freedom beyond anyone's opinions and observations. To think that all I gave my fiancé upon leaving was a mere peck on the lips. "Siv," I say and pluck the crown from head. "Think you can hold on to this for a little longer?"

Siv suspiciously holds my crown and asks, "Wait...why?" I anxiously bite my lip and kick off my heels. "Are you seriously going to-" Without a second thought, I leap off the bow. "Anna!"

Kristoff seems just as surprised until as he races to the edge of the docks. Only when I break the surface of the water and smile to him does relief take over. "Hey stranger!" I shout while cutting through the refreshing waves.

He can barely contain himself and follows his queen's example. Like his leaping heart, Kristoff dives into the fjord and swims towards me. No amount of seawater weighing me down can deprive me of the sheer, exhilarating joy I'm experiencing while racing to Kristoff. Our hair is drenched as we near each other's grinning faces. With a powerful kick, I launch myself into his arms like an ecstatic mermaid. The impact sends us drifting towards shallow water as I plant a firm kiss on his lips. Our dripping clothes cling to our bodies as we hold each other tight. Our kiss becomes one of tender passion as I caress his cheek. It's only then that I realize a joyful tear has fled his eye. 

"You've come home," Kristoff utters through quivering lips.

"I've missed you so much," I sniffle and hug him tightly. 

We let the waves carry us to shore and he helps me up. We laugh at each other's soaked garments until we hear a certain snowman from the docks. "Don't worry guys! I'll save you!" Olaf yells. 

"Wait!" I gasp as he scurries towards the fjord with a rope in his twiggy hands. 

"Huh?" the snowman blurts and stops himself mere inches from the edge. The rope thuds against the deck and he throws up his arms. "You're alive!" Olaf cheers and scampers to the shoreline with Sven.

"While you've been gone, Olaf's been...educating himself." Kristoff explains. "He recently took one of Oaken's lifeguarding classes."

I snort at the concept. "Is there anything Oaken doesn't have?"

"Ice harvesting," Kristoff quips before Sven nuzzles against me. He licks my cheek and instantly regrets the salty taste of seawater. 

"I missed you too," I laugh and scratch behind his ear. 

"Anna!" Olaf exclaims and hugs my leg. "You smell like Atlantica," he says while Kristoff shrugs at me. Olaf's tone becomes that of an elegant gentleman as he flourishes one of his arms. "Apologies. You see...in your absence, I have made reading one of my primeval-"

"Primary," Kristoff corrects.

"Primary hobbies. Once you're all settled back in, we'll have many new fun facts and myths to discuss!"

A while back, my patience would've been wearing thin with Olaf. Now I'm just happy to be among familiar, playful faces again. When I see Siv's ship finally dock, my hand involuntarily starts to tremble. It's soon in Kristoff's warm palm as he looks into my eyes. "You okay?" he asks.

"I'm just tired," I speak through a nervous laugh. Kristoff sees right through it and stares me down. "I'm...not sure."

"I'll take being unsure over a fake answer," my dear replies. "I love you, Anna. And no matter what happens, we can work things out together."

A distinct breeze starts to chill and dry me. I grin as a unique tuft of leaves swirls around us and its as if an unseen being is offering a hug. "Gale!" Olaf rejoices. "Look who's back!"

"I think he knows, Olaf." Kristoff chuckles.

"This is actually a great opportunity," I say and look to Siv as she disembarks. "Madam! Quick, do you have any parchment?"

Siv, now appearing as a humble servant and mentor, forces a smile. "I'm sure I can find one, your grace." Her wavering tone enforces her awkwardness. 

"I need you to take a letter for me," I say. "We'll be sending it straight to the Enchanted Forest." 

As Siv heads off, I hear another familiar voice calling from the rampart. "Can it truly be?" it queries. "Anna! Welcome home!"

The first hue to catch my eye is that of an emerald cloak as I gaze upon Arendelle's general. "Mattias," I greet him with a wave and bow. "You're looking well!"

"And you're looking...drenched!" he jokes. Gale rapidly swirls around me to dry my dress. "But, that's the happiest I've seen you in a long time."

Siv sneaks behind me and discreetly slips the crown into my hair. I offer her a grateful nod and take the paper from her hand. "Tell me, general." I say. "How has Arendelle been in my absence?"

I accompany Mattias while Kristoff begs Gale for an instant drying on himself. As we walk around the village, I kindly wave to those who are excited to have me back. "Well," Mattias begins. "The kingdom itself is...sturdy. I've kept things running in tip-top shape."

"As I knew you would," I compliment. 

"However," Mattias grumbles and I brace for the worst. "Our neighboring delegates have been quite...persistent while you were away."

"Oh boy," I scoff. "Are they still here?"

"Oh you know it." Mattias intones. "Arendelle's on the cusp of a renaissance, your majesty. Since our declared peace with the Northuldra, our regions have been flourishing. But this prosperity brings unwanted attention. Parasites are the perfect word for these newcomers, but you didn't hear that from me." In those moments, the bells from our tremendous clock tower ring out across the square. The sunset starts to paint fiery streaks across the clouds as Arendellians head for their homes. 

I let out a yawn and nudge Mattias. "Call a meeting with these delegates for noon tomorrow," I say. "You've done our kingdom a great service, but now it's my turn to deal with these loudmouths."

"You must be starving," Mattias infers. "We can fix you up a feast in honor of your return."

"As wonderful as that sounds," I say. "I actually ate during the voyage. All I want to do is get some sleep." As I start to turn, Mattias raises a hand.

"I meant to ask," he says. "How was the queen academy?" 

"Umm." I pause and bite my lip. "Empowering."

*

When it came to our servants, Kai and Gerda, I had always been the problem child. Elsa was the easiest princess to take care of while growing up. She was never the one tracking mud into the lobby...or sneaking frogs into her bedroom. But in my case, age was only a number. When I was seven, Gerda was bewildered as to how I could possibly get my dress stained with that much chocolate. Now I'm twenty-one, and poor Gerda is wondering why the Queen of Arendelle's gown is soaked in seawater. My answer?...Freedom. When I leapt off the ship, I did so with newfound strength and confidence. I did so because I was done waiting and eager to chase my own destiny. I wanted to get back to the people I love. If nothing else came out of my journey to the northern regions, I'd be grateful for the greater sense of strength I found. I know Kristoff is appreciative of it.

Moonlight peeks in through our bedroom window as we snuggle beneath the sheets. I giggle into his bare chest and raise my head to kiss his neck. He wraps his strong, burly arms around me and lifts me up. We sigh amorously into each other as he sensually rubs my back. Our foreheads meet and we share a gentle, passionate kiss. Faint smiles form on our lips as we run our fingers through each other's hair. I look into those blissful, brown pools of his and utter words I've longed to say for months. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers as we sink back into the pillows. He kisses my shoulder and feels the toned muscle around it. "Wow, darling." he lauds. "Did they have you climbing mountains at that academy?"

"Maybe," I tease though I'm glad he can't see my face. I'm unsure whether or not to tell him the truth. As Kristoff holds me, I'm reminded of the love I have going for me. My heart races when I think about Sir Denu and all of the others who perished in one night. As much as it pains me to keep this secret from him, I'm not sure how to say it. Not yet, anyway. I feel like a hypocrite considering I always wanted Elsa to tell me the truth. 

"I love you, Anna. And no matter what happens, we can work things out together."

Kristoff's words get me hyperventilating and he notices my distress. "Anna?" he worries. "I didn't mean anything against you. I think your body looks great."

"No, I know." I assure. "I'm just..." I shake off my uncertainty and snuggle closer. "-ready to go mountain climbing with you again. And we're still on for that sleigh ride, right?"

"I don't see-" Kristoff yawns. "-why we can't do both, my love. If you wanted the world, I'd find a way to give it to you." His adorable head clunks behind me like the rocky trolls who raised him.

I roll over and smile at his faintly snoring self. "I know you would," I whisper and kiss his cheek. "Good night, Kristoff."

*

How I wish I could fall asleep as quickly as my fiancé. Kristoff's head hits the pillow and he's out cold. Meanwhile, I'm stuck staring out the window as the violent memories return. I feel the sting of Jurgen's rope around my neck and see Mouse's face twitching in front of mine. It's as if I've been up for hours, but the clock shows that it's only been minutes. 

Eventually, the terrible thoughts force me to bolt upright as I clench my temples. The whole reason I went on this journey was to sleep soundly at night, I think. I didn't sign up for greater trauma. Yet here I was, still coming to terms with the fact that I'd killed someone. I had to remind myself that I wasn't getting up in the morning for training. 

As I struggle to find peace, I recall what Siv mentioned about my "first leap." I start contemplating if it's the crucial piece that I'm missing. Despite how harrowing my final experiences at the academy were, part of me actually misses the thrill of it all. It's this feeling that drives me to leave Kristoff alone in bed. I quietly retrieve my suitcase and sneak out of the room. After gently closing the door, I make my way down the shadowy hallway and approach an abandoned bedroom. It's one no one's occupied for some time now, but I still remember spending years knocking on its door. 

Do you wanna build a snowman? I jokingly think while sneaking into Elsa's old bedroom. After making sure I'm not followed, I lock the door and open my suitcase. I brandish a proud grin as Siv and I's handiwork unfolds. A set of violet, magenta robes emerge from the casing. Wool lines my newly-fashioned hood as I button to my cloak. Distinct rosemaling sways from the hem as I slip into the tailored robes. With each sleeve I slip into and lace I tie, I feel like I am whole again. I peer down at the hidden blade and sword tucked away at the bottom of my case. I can't bring myself to equip either and hastily shut the container. Though the weapons bring forth painful memories, I find solace upon seeing myself in the mirror. I spin around, allowing my vibrant robes to sway with me. As I discard my nightgown on Elsa's old bed, I remind myself to put it all away later. Especially since the letter I had Gale deliver invited Elsa to come spend the next two days with us. The moonlight beckons me to the window as I choose to sneak out.

I cautiously pry it open and every moment of my assassin training returns. Here we go, I think and take a deep breath. Exfiltration 101. I launch myself from the window sill and scramble across the wall. I'm quick on my feet and light with my hands as I search for handholds. A pair of royal guards can be heard chatting on the cobblestone pathway below as I gingerly pounce away. My heart sinks as I sail through the air. The distance was greater than anticipated and my arms start to flail about. My heels barely graze the adjacent walls of the castle as I steady my balance. 

"That was too close," I whisper. As I catch my breath and look at the village in front of me, I see a vast array of opportunity. "Okay, Anna...Let's see what you can do."

I begin a light jog across the castle wall. With each passing stride, I pick up speed until I spring off the edge. The nighttime air rushes against me until I have to pull my hood forward. My acrobatic training kicks in as I roll towards the docks to break my fall. By the time a dozing fisherman lifts his head to investigate the noise, I'm already gone. I'm a drifting shadow in the starlight, jumping fences and scaling rooftops. My smile widens with each ascension as I near the kingdom's clocktower. I chuckle at the memory of chasing my fever-stricken sister up its dusty stairs. Elsa just wanted to give me a good birthday, I reminisce while scaling the tower. It's much easier to climb this one without having two assassin recruits and a TEMPLAR tethered to me. The square is eerily quiet, but there's a tranquility to it while I climb. When I vault over the uppermost ledge, I can't help but smile at the wooden dolls carved in Elsa and I's likeness. They represent us in a time long forgotten, yet remind me of how far we've come. I tuck my free-flowing locks back into my hood and think, Sometimes I miss my pigtails.

I bend my knees and lunge towards the tower's apex. Once I perch myself on its tip, I can marvel over my kingdom from a viewpoint I've never experienced. Arendelle's fjord, castle, and cozy village all appear as pieces to a beautiful puzzle. As I rest atop the clocktower, I start to better understand what it means to be a watchful guardian. Every citizen, young and old, is under my protection. So many are counting on me to lead them with a fearless and ever-loving heart. Being up here makes me feel like all of that is possible. But all that remains...is for me to take the leap. 

The clocktower's far taller than anything we ever practiced on. I steady my feet and glance down at a wagon parked beside the tower. "Oaken's Haystacks," I chuckle to myself. "This guy really does have everything." 

With a deep breath, I straighten my posture, spread my arms like an eagle, and lean forward.

"Nothing compares to the first leap you take in your homeland. When the wind carries the very robes you've forged in the assassin name. Every amount of training, every bold step in your life leads you to that moment. You're at gravity's mercy and it's liberating. Because once you take that leap, there's no going back."

I'm freefalling from the clocktower as the rush of it all overwhelms me. The initial fear of tipping over subsides as I dart towards the square. I loosen my arms and start rolling head-over-heels in midair. Wind blasts across my ears and the exhilaration ends when I safely land in Oaken's haystack. My heart is pounding as I dig myself free. I'm sputtering out hay and wiping sweat from my brow while observing how high I've leapt from. Aside from temporary lightheadedness, I'm feeling so energized that I'm ready to go for it again. "The night is young," I pant while resting my head against the haystack. I glance at the clocktower's hands. "It's only one in the morning. I've got time." 

Just as I slip out of the cart, a familiar breeze brushes against my cloak and I gasp. "Gal-" I stop myself and pull my hood down. "I mean...my-" I speak in a much deeper voice. "-it sure is windy tonight." Gale chitters and blows my hood clean off. My eyes widen and I hurriedly re-equip it. "Gale!" I scold now that my cover's been blown. "What are you doing?" 

I take his silence for "I could ask you the same thing, Anna."

I suddenly notice a letter floating amidst his leaves and pluck it free. It reads:

Anna, 

I am thrilled to know you're back in Arendelle and you sound like you're in great spirits. I know you've invited me over tomorrow evening, but I just had to see you sooner. I've been worried about you and missing you dearly. I meant to arrive earlier today, but had to sort out an ordeal with the Earth Giants. I'll get in later tonight. Don't fret if you need to get to sleep. I'll just slip into my old bedroom! 

Love always,

Elsa

"Gale," I gulp after reading. "Where's Elsa now?"

The wind spirit ushers me down one of the streets until I have a view of the fjord. My sister can be seen riding the Nokk across the water and heading straight for Arendelle Castle.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..."


	8. Hide-and-Seek

I seriously would've thought Arendelle would grant me a break from all the pulse-pounding action. I thought the moment I set myself free with a leap of faith, I'd stretch it out...maybe jog a bit...and slide back into bed like it was all a dream. But of course not. Why oh why would I ever think life would be that simple?

"Are you kidding me right now?" I whisper sharply and imagine Gale nodding in response. The gust motions me towards Elsa as she closes in on Arendelle Castle. "Of course she's coming home tonight!" I groan. "What's she gonna think when she goes into her old bedroom and finds her sister's nightgown laying about? At least I could come up with an excuse for that one...but the sword? I'm done for." Gale ushers me towards the fjord until I stand my ground. "No I can't face her like this! Do you have any idea what kind of mess that could unravel? The whole point of the secret identity is to protect those around me. I've got to beat Elsa home. Can I get a boost?" Gale seems uneasy as he gently whisks leaves on the pavement. "Oh don't start being shy now," I intone. "You got yourself into this the moment you pulled my hood up." Gale doesn't react as I sigh. "Look, I know you're partial to Elsa...but I need you to trust me. I'm just trying to keep my people safe. Think of this as a game of hide-and-seek, but Elsa's it." I sadly sulk as the wind spirit departs. "Guess I'm on my own."

Just when I'm about to jump for a rooftop, I feel a surge of wind beneath my cloak. Gale propels me through the air as I ride his momentum. I dash across the tightly packed shingles and slide down towards the marketplace. "Oh no," I gasp in realization. Jumping off the castle wall had been a cinch, but climbing back up appears impossible. How I wish I had Mouse's spiked gloves for traction as I dash across the moonlit bridge. A pair of guards stand watch in front of the gate as I drop into the shadows. "Now what?" I mutter.

Suddenly, Gale blows in from the side and sends one of the guard's hats rolling into the fjord. "No no no!" he yelps as it submerges beneath the waves.

"What do I keep telling you, Jakub?" the other guard lectures. "Wear your strap. And what did you do?"

Jakub sighs. "I didn't wear my-"

"You didn't wear your strap!" his partner scolds. "And now your hat will become a fish's home while mine hides my bald spot. For shame, young man. I would ask for your hat in resignation, but it's at the bottom of the fjord. And why? Because you didn't wear your strap."

"I get it," Jakub grumbles.

I use Gale's distraction to sneak past the guards while they discuss the submerged hat. When I reach the wall, Gale lifts me up and over with a powerful burst of wind. As I land on the other end, I hear Jakub cheering. "Hey! My hat!"

"I believe this is yours," I hear my sister chuckle.

"Elsa, your majesty. It's been far too long."

My heart races knowing how close Elsa is. I hurriedly dash around the back end of our castle's courtyard and leap to an archway. Now is not the time for my arms to tire, I warn my body when I feel it straining. For a brief moment, I consider how easily an assassin could've broken into our home for years and think about adding more guards. My boots shuffle as I haul myself to Elsa's window sill. "There we go," I sigh in relief and give it a push. My eyes start to narrow when the window doesn't budge. "You...have...got to be joking." The latch must've fallen back into place on my way out. Locked out of Elsa's bedroom, I stare haplessly at my exposed nightgown and weaponry. "Damn it," I curse and impulsively slam on the window.

"Who's there?" a guard barks from the courtyard.

I gasp and quickly shimmy rightward. By the time he holds a lantern to the upper levels, I've already shifted spots. As I press against another window, I contemplate my options. Making for the main entrance comes with far too many risks. Elsa could spot me, plus she might already be in the castle. A new plan forms when I spot a pudgy figure hobbling down the candlelit halls. "Olaf?" I realize.

The little snowman is strutting about, practicing his reading with one of our texts by Shakespeare. "Friends...erhm...Romans!" Olaf reads aloud. "Countrymen...lend me your ears." He pauses. "How are they lending them? Why does this man need more ears? Is his hearing that awful?" I knock on the window and Olaf gasps. He drops the book as I hide behind a nearby column. "Um...hello?" He starts to walk away and I knock once more. Curious, Olaf examines the window and knocks back. While shrouding the rest of my body, I slide my fingers over and tap on the edge. Eager to understand such a peculiar phenomenon, Olaf opens the window and pokes his head out. "Hello?" he calls as I swing in over his head. I'm light on my feet and tiptoe down the hall as quickly as I can. My stomach drops when I slip on his discarded book. Over two hundred pages of Julius Caesar send me skidding down the hall like a flailing maniac. I take a tumble and catch myself just as Olaf turns.

Thinking quickly, I pull my hood off, pray no one's behind me, and only poke my head out from around the corner. "Hi, Olaf!" I nervously greet him.

"Anna?" the snowman answers. "What are you doing up?"

He starts to make his way over to me and I almost gesture with my gloved hands. "Oh there's no need to come any closer!" I blurt.

"Why are you so sweaty?" he asks. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh I'm just excited," I assure. "You see...Elsa's here. And I'm just so overwhelmed with joy that I can't even sleep."

Olaf's grin widens. "She is?"

I rapidly nod to match his enthusiasm until I hear my sister's voice coming up the stairs behind me. "Anna?" she calls. "Is that you?"

"Elsa!" Olaf cheers and rushes towards me. I'm trapped between the incoming snowman and my sister's silhouette rising from the stairs.

"But we're playing hide-and-seek and you're it, Olaf!" I hurriedly shout. "So good luck finding me!" I duck into Elsa's bedroom, lock the door behind me, and race to change out of my assassin robes. The gear shuffles to the floor as I listen to Olaf meet Elsa just outside the door.

"You're back!" Olaf shouts.

"Shhh," Elsa answers playfully. "We don't to wake Anna."

"Oh she's up," he giggles. "And hiding. We're actually playing hide-and-seek! Wanna play?"

"Why not?" There's a coyness to Elsa's tone. "After all, I know all of her childhood hiding spots." My heart races as I hear the doorknob jingle. "Oh...it's locked. Anna used to pull that cheap move all the time," she teases.

It's not cheap, I think while pouting. It's clever.

"May I?" I hear Olaf offer while I raise a brow. My eyes widen as I think back to when Hans locked me by the fireplace.

"His nose," I gasp and take evasive maneuvers.

Sure enough, Olaf uses his carrot nose to unlock the door as he and Elsa slip in. "Anna?" Elsa teases while checking behind the curtains. I'm back in my nightgown, holding my breath and clutching my suitcase from under her bed. I contemplate how quickly I can crawl or even roll for the doorway, but my chances seem slim. Elsa and Olaf's feet wander across the room as they search behind furniture.

At least my stuff is packed, I think. What are the chances they'll ask me what's in the bag if I'm caught?

"I don't think she's here," Olaf admits.

"Unless..." Elsa mentions and I know precisely what she's alluding to. I watch her frosted shoes make their way towards the bed. I hold my breath and she starts to kneel until Kristoff calls from the doorway.

"Anna?" he wonders but is surprised to see my sister. "Oh!" He rubs his groggy eyes. "Hey...Elsa."

"Kristoff," Elsa rejoices. "Sorry to drop in on you like this. Are you playing too?"

I put as much faith in our relationship as I can by poking my head out towards him. I press a finger to my lips and slowly shake my head, praying he'll play along. He's confused until I mouth the words "hide-and-seek" to him.

"Yeah," he nods and looks to Elsa. "I heard some scurrying down the hall but checked here because I heard voices. We'll be better as a team if we split up through the library."

"Good idea," Elsa says. She takes the bait and beckons Olaf to her. "It's good to see Anna having fun again!"

I'll say it as many times as I need to...Kristoff is a dream come true and I love this man. I wait for the trio's footsteps to fade before I slide out from under the bed. I sneak back to my bedroom, stash the suitcase away, and plan my next move. Alrighty, I ponder. I'll use the shadows to my advantage... I take a sit on my bedside for extra comfort. I'll make my way to the royal kitchen and grab a tray of our finest chocolates... My eyes start to feel heavier as I sink against my pillows. When they finally find me, I'll be nonchalantly snacking away. And I'll say "Oh, hello there. Fancy meeting y-

"Anna," I suddenly hear Kristoff's voice. I slowly open my eyes to find him nudging me. "Found you," he jokes as sunlight creeps in behind him.

I gasp and practically fall out of bed. "L-Love!" I stutter. "H-Hey there!"

"Good morning," he chuckles and sets a breakfast tray beside me. "It looks like you had an eventful night."

I gulp and sit upright, completely unsure about what he's referring to. "Oh yeah?" I jest.

"But next time, want to give me a heads up about Elsa? I can't always be there to save you in a close game like that." He kisses my cheek and I use the breakfast before me to excuse his morning breath. I simper as he unveils a platter of partially burnt eggs and crispy bacon. He's no royal chef, but I appreciate his efforts. "I let you sleep in," he tells me. "It looks like you needed it."

"Yeah," I admit until the concept hits me like the clock striking eleven. "Wait, what? Oh no, the meeting! I'm seeing the delegates at noon!" I swiftly inhale my breakfast and dash to prepare. "Thurnk yurgh!" I tell Kristoff with my mouth full. I slide behind the changing divider and hurl my nightgown over the side. "Wait...where's my gown? My royal gown?"

Kristoff cringes as I poke my head out. "Probably still drying from our swim."

"Of all the times for this dilemma to arise," I groan and scour the wardrobes.

"Perhaps you have a spare gown in your suitcase?" Kristoff suggests and reaches for it.

"Don't open that!" I accidentally snap.

"Okay," Kristoff replies and gently sets it down. "Can I at least unpack it for you?"

"Nope!" I assure. "Just...leave it. I'll take care of it, hun. Actually, can you get Elsa? I have an idea."

The castle's council chamber already feels chilly, but my idea takes cold to whole new level. "Sis?" Elsa worries. "Are you sure about this?"

I clench my fists and step towards my throne. "I'm f-f-f-fine," I shiver for a moment. Come on, I tell myself. Think of all those bitter nights you spent in the northern regions wearing nothing but rags. You can sport this ice dress no problem.

Elsa had used her magic to conjure up the finest, most elegant gown for my meeting. While her snowflakes line the hem, an icy variant of our Arendellian crocus shimmers down my back. Bright fractals highlight my crown while my staff are as awestruck as I am. While none of us say so upfront, we're all thinking the same thing: We've missed Elsa's ice magic. "You're going to be great," Elsa says. "And after this, we can wind and catch up."

I take go to my throne while she and Mattias sit at my sides. My eyes catch Siv leaning beside other servants. I note her long, bulky sleeves and wonder if she keeps her hidden blade equipped at all times. Then I start to consider if I should be doing so. After all, Siv considers me to be the newly-serving assassin of Arendelle. Is it a nightly thing...or am I on active duty right now? As much as the rising questions distract me from the chill of my ice dress, I need to focus on the incoming delegates. Kai and Gerda open the doors as the snobs strut in.

Goodness, I haven't missed these faces in the slightest. Elsa seems to recognize a couple and they're surprised to see she's returned. Some wandering eyes observe my ice dress while I welcome all into the chamber. The delegates slide into their seats as I clear my throat. "I've-" A shiver forces me to compose myself. "I've called this council to order so that we can best move forward." I declare. "Not necessarily as one unit, but as individual nations striving for their own betterment." My brows furrow as my comment garners a light chuckle. Well-rested and unafraid, I lean towards the black-bearded, wavy-haired delegate. "Something funny, Ambassador Corti?"

"If we are going out for ourselves," Corti quips. "What is the purpose of this...get-together?" His question garners some smirks from other dignitaries as I pursue the point.

"You tell me," I say. "After all, why even have Arendelle host this council?"

"Anna?" Elsa whispers cautiously.

Her voice actually brings me to my next point. "My sister represents a people that our grandfather, King Runeard, took advantage of. If there's anything I've learned in these last few months, it's that history is full of preying opportunists."

"I know she's not referring to my people," a raven-haired, sneering woman retorts.

"Mistress Camila of Glowerhaven," I murmur as her teal eyes sway towards me. "You know, I've actually never been sure where your people stand on any matter. You swap sides like you do outfits."

"What her majesty is trying to say-" Mattias placates. "-is that there is much disorder in our council that still needs to be addressed."

"And that is exactly what I am doing," I assert. My voice raises as I stand and gesture to the dignitaries. "Wind the clocks back to a time before the dam fell. Arendelle was on its own. Thriving, sure. But there certainly wasn't a council. Once we righted the wrongs of our kingdom's past, we've seen a rise in both our resources and those willing to take part in their distribution."

"With all due respect," a man in the furthest corner states. I recognize him as the Frenchman from my sister's coronation years ago. "We are merely trying to increase Arendelle's wealth as well. Without us, with whom would you trade with?"

"The Northuldra," Corti jokes as time around me slows. I see Elsa's rising sneer and know she's about to defend her people. It pains me to see how people have forgotten Elsa's status since she left for the Enchanted Forest. I believe this ignorance is what led to the angered spirits in the first place. It seems that no matter the age...no matter the leaders...there will always be those who cannot respect nature let alone each other. They will always think themselves superior based on what they wear and how they go about their practices.

"You are out of line," Elsa asserts.

"But am I wrong?" Corti asks. "Madrisia's wealth can offer-"

My eyes widen at his nation's utterance. Years of seeing this man at our ceremonies, including my sister's coronation, and I couldn't put it together until now. Before, I would've heard Madrisia and thought of this hefty, crass man with ceaseless pride for his homeland. Now, all I can think of is Beatriz. I see the burns across her skin and imagine her village being set ablaze by men like Corti. I hear Beatriz's anguish as she unleashes her trauma in my memories. It's enough to make me finish the ambassador's sentence for him.

"Madrisia's wealth can offer nothing," I intone and the room goes silent. Corti glares at me as I jab an accusatory finger. "Arendelle wants none of your blood money." He scoffs at me while Mattias appears confused. Elsa takes my side, especially after how he spoke about the Northuldra. "In fact," I add. "As the queen of the host kingdom, I want you off this council."

Corti rises with a growl and shakes a fist at me. "¡Escúchame!" he demands.

"¡No!" My sudden accent catches him off guard. "¡Ahora tú escúchame!" I thank Beatriz for teaching me some Spanish at the citadel. "I cannot in good conscience ally myself with a kingdom whose ruler burns his own villages to the ground. The very wealth you speak of has been stolen from your own citizens. It has been profited from their bartered daughters and murdered sons."

Corti's eyes widen. "But how could you know-"

"Oh I know," I say. "And you can tell your king that Arendelle will henceforth no longer do business of any sort with Madrisia."

"This is an outrage!" Corti bellows as the other delegates look on.

"Shall I get my guards to escort you out?" I ask and raise a hand.

Corti sneers at me before stomping towards the door. On his way out, he bumps shoulders with a tardy representative. Enraged, Corti attempts to barrel through, but his taller adversary easily shoves him away. The slender, well-groomed dignitary watches Corti depart as I note his rather familiar profile. "I won't lie..." the stranger chuckles. His voice sends a greater chill down my spine than Elsa's dress ever could. "When I heard you'd become Queen of Arendelle, this is exactly how I saw your council meetings going. People storming out, disorder running amuck, and you throwing a tantrum." The man's navy blue tailcoat sways as he turns to me. Though his silver epaulets glisten, they don't distract me from his piercing eyes. No amount of fiery facial hair can hide a face that I've done my best to forget. He's got the same, deplorable smirk he once had me smitten with.

Elsa and I exchange suspicious glances as the daunting realization takes hold. It's just a matter of who will be the first to speak. Mattias can read our distress, although he's never seen this man before. I'm glad Kristoff isn't in the room, otherwise my love would've already thrown a punch. Siv's raised brow leads me to suspect she recognizes him from our sessions. "Him?" she mouths to me.

I give her a grim nod before facing down this ghost from my past. His green gaze doesn't waver as I stare him down and wish I would've brought my hidden blade. With a deep breath, I fearlessly utter his despicable name. "Hans."


	9. Saint or Serpent?

You can go on a hundred journeys, but you still can't shake some demons. I thought I was rid of this sideburned, smirking, sinister serpent...yet here he was. It feels like only yesterday since I was punching his face in and watching his body plunge into our fjord. How I wish he'd stayed beneath those waves. In the passing years, I'd built a better life for my family and I. When troubles arose, we faced them together. But Hans...he was a hardly a thought. Over time, his dark deeds faded from memory. My traumatic, gut-wrenching experiences with him became something I could forgive myself for. He lost his power over me as I began to see him as nothing more than a joke. He was a pathetic ex. A snake who'd lost his opportunity to experience true love.

When I look upon him now, I see him for what he truly is. I stare into his piercing green eyes and already know they haven't changed in the slightest. I have no interest in hearing any nonsense about reformation and redemption. Not from him, anyway. Some things never change, and in this case...it's the feeling of emptiness behind his gaze. There's nothing there. He doesn't give a damn about Arendelle or the Southern Isles for that matter. I haven't heard what Hans has to say yet, and I already know he's out for himself. He always has been.

I try to read the room around me. Mattias is as confused as ever, but I have to believe he'll trust my judgement. Elsa and the staff are certainly with me. As for Siv, well...she almost appears...entertained? She humors me with raised brows and is utterly curious as to how I'll handle this ghost from my past. If being queen has taught me anything, it's that the whole thing's a game of power balances. It's about commanding a room with the right amount of poise and stern tone to keep people listening. It's painful to say so about our modern society, but I've learned that it doesn't matter how intelligent someone is. The wise have been replaced by those who speak the loudest. If you can outtalk your opponent and overshare your side, you command the room. I refuse to be bested in my own chamber by these degenerating standards and will speak truthful. But then again, nothing is true and everything is permitted.

If he's expecting a state of shock from me, he won't find it. "Hans," I utter with a sneer.

"Guards," Kai beckons but I hold up a hand. My firm nod assures him that I have the situation under control. It'll take more to convince Gerda though. She looks like she'll tackle the despicable prince herself if she has to.

"Prince Hans?" the Frenchman from our council realizes. "What is this scoundrel doing here?"

"I'm sure he'll enlighten us all," I murmur.

Hans' smirk becomes a deep glower. "Now Anna-"

"Queen Anna," I correct him. "If you're going to address me, you will do so properly."

"Your majesty," Hans says with enough snark to keep me scowling. "Forgive me, I meant no disrespect to your crown."

"The same crown you sought to seize by leaving her to die?" Elsa interjects. "And by killing me?"

Hans hangs his head in silence as Mattias recognizes the story. My general finally puts a face to the name and Olaf's silly reenactment makes more sense. "How did he even set foot in our kingdom?" Mattias growls and rises from his seat.

"My ship sailed in under a white flag for formal parley," Hans assures. "I come in peace."

"He did the first time too," I insist.

"I wish to hear what this prince has to say," Mistress Camila says.

Of course you do, I think.

Seeing other members of the council nod along is rather daunting as Hans appeases them with a shrug. "Please," he says. "While the formalities are appreciated, I am not worthy of such a title. I come before you as a man of my people."

Elsa and I exchange a look of disbelief as we see right through him. He can't be serious, I think. Does he really believe they'll eat up this humility ploy when-

"If only others could set aside stature and recall the very reason they were put in power," Mistress Camila scoffs. There was that Glowerhaven snob switching sides again.

"What do you want, Hans?" I ask him. "Why have you come?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Hans admits. "I know it's been quite some time, your majesty. I also know our history isn't...the cleanest."

"Don't act as though Anna had something to do with your misdeeds," Elsa intones.

Though I'm grateful for Elsa's support, I wish she'd let me speak up for myself. As the new Queen of Arendelle, I fear how others will perceive its former ruler still jumping to the rescue. "Ever the loyal big sister," Hans remarks before gesturing to the dignitaries. "I assume full responsibility for the trespasses of my ignorant youth. But I promise you that I have paid the price for my sins."

"Is that so?" I inquire.

Hans spins to me with his brows raised. "Do not think I was welcomed to back to the Southern Isles with open arms. I spent two years atoning for my crimes against Arendelle. My family practically disowned me, and I was put to work the very land I'd taken for granted. I toiled amongst the commoners and discovered a side of life I'd never seen. In my sweat and haggard hands I found peace. Purpose reignited within me as I understood what it meant to serve my nation. The years following were spent using my princely influence to better our kingdom's infrastructure. I helped restore broken families and ailing paupers. And this is how I come to you now: as a servant of the Southern Isles. I arrive seeking to join this council so that we can all prosper as one."

I exaggerate a series of applause and shake my head at him. "Bravo, Hans. That was almost as well-acted as the whole 'will you marry me?' performance from Elsa's coronation. You really should try tears next time. A little more effort but way less words."

"Queen Anna," Lord Marcus of Gavilheim says. "If I may, did you not mention the misdeeds of your grandfather?"

I return to my throne with furrowed brows. "Yes?"

"If the stories are true, and the conflicts incited were righted by you and dear Elsa's actions...would it be fair to say Arendelle was given a second chance?"

"Yes but-" I shut my eyes and grit my teeth as I realize where he's going with this. "-oh no. You're not insinuating that-"

Marcus throws up his hands in alarm. "All I'm saying is that a second chance is a second chance. It should be fair to anyone and everyone." My heart sinks as others nod in agreement. I feel myself losing control over the room and in turn, the endurance over my ice dress is faltering.

I lose it when Hans pleasantly thanks the lord with a smug grin. It's the last thing I need to see and refute Marcus' reasoning. "Hans," I hiss. "You waltz your way into the very kingdom you betrayed, plead your innocence, and then proclaim your desire to join this council? I will not stand for it." Elsa shakes her head in concurrence with me as I continue. With each passing word, I feel my tone intensifying. Years of pain that I've either released or suppressed come surging through my voice. "You may have absolved yourself to sleep better at night, but don't think for a moment that Arendelle forgives you. Consider your notion to join this council rejected. Be gone from these shores and don't you ever return."

As I catch my breath, I am surprised to see what kind of reaction my outburst garners. While Elsa and Mattias rise to my sides, those on the council seem appalled. Hans doesn't even appear fazed. He glances at the council members as a troublesome child would their parents. His auburn beard obscures a faint smile as Camila rises to defend him. "Queen Anna," the mistress says. "Though you rule the nation which hosts this council, you do not have the final say over its decrees."

"What was done to Ambassador Corti was rather unfair," Lord Marcus adds.

"Unfair?" I blurt.

"This same harshness is now being brought down upon Prince Hans," Camila tells the council. "If we do not act on this, every member at this table may face a similar fate. All in favor of the Southern Isles joining our council, say aye."

My lip twitches as the ayes are nearly unanimous. "Elsa," I whisper. "This can't happen."

No matter how bold my sister's 'nay' is, the council votes in favor of the Southern Isles. I feel nauseous and peer over at Siv. Her eyes narrow on me as if to say "Well? Fix it."

"This is how you all truly feel?" I inquire. "That this man who once tried to murder my sister and I to seize power deserves a seat at the table?" Their silent, eerie nods disgust me. They sicken me enough to wonder why we ever formed a council in the first place. I think on all Arendelle has accomplished over the years and how other nations have tried to reap the spoils. If we've come this far alone, I think. What's a little further? "Then you'll have to find another host kingdom," I declare. "Kai, get this down."

"With pleasure," the servant says and proudly grabs a scroll.

As I dictate my orders, I do so staring Hans down. "From this day forward, Arendelle will no longer be part of the Grand Council and therefore no longer host it. All nations wishing to continue under the council's code will halt all business with Arendelle and must leave. For if they side with a known enemy of our people, they subject themselves to the same fate which once befell us." My ice dress sends a shiver down my spine as I conclude my decree. "Consider our alliances eliminated."

"Corti was right!" a delegate derides. "This is an outrage." He storms off as others proceed to follow suit.

"You know," Camila begins. "You were right to be unsure where I stood, Queen Anna. But your tantrum makes my position on the present matters clear. A child such as yourself should not be ruling Arendelle and it's a shame that fate has deemed it so. Your parents would be disgraced. When you come crawling back to this council, and you will...do not expect open arms." Camila struts off amidst a plethora of furious faces. Only the Frenchman seems genuinely distraught by what's happened, but not enough to speak to me. He instead sulks and makes for the door. I'm left staring at empty seats and the uncertain future I've set in motion. Before any of my staff and companions can comfort me, I find myself chasing after Hans.

"Hold it right there," I assert and catch him midway down the hall. He thinks he can just slip out with all of the trudging delegates. This viper humors me with a glance from his shoulder. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here," I say.

"I came back here with courage and faith," he insists. "I tried to make amends through service and you spat it back in my face."

"I will not be made the enemy here!" I snap.

Hans hasn't raised his voice once and I loathe him for it. "And yet you're the one breaking agreements," he accuses. "Arendelle just lost how many allies today?" Hans speaks just loud enough for passing staff to hear him. I note their bewildered looks and catch on to his tactics.

"Don't you dare try and turn them against me," I bark.

"I only speak the truth," Hans assures. "It's not my fault if you can't handle it. I'll say this as many times as I need to, but the man who betrayed you is dead. I have been reborn through my penance. If you can't forgive me, you only have yourself to blame for the pain you feel."

"That's not fair," I retort. "Get...get out of my head!" I clench a fist and raise it to him. "Born again or not, I ought to kill you myself."

"Is that a threat?" Hans inquires with a coyness that infuriates me further.

"Anna," Mattias calls from behind me. "What's done is done. Leave him be." He notices my stagnant, yet persistent aggression. "Under parley, he cannot be touched."

Not by the Queen of Arendelle anyway, I think. How I long to smack the fraudulent look of fear he's got brandished across his face. Knowing Hans, he probably wants me to threaten him or break the parley for something. I lower my fist and loose a heavy sigh. Hans scoffs and firmly straightens his coat. "Well then," he mutters. "I must agree with the Mistress of Glowerhaven. Your rule over Arendelle is quite shameful to say the least." He peers over at Elsa as she approaches from my side. "I had hoped we could put the past behind us, but some people will never change." He glares at me when he says so. "Elsa, if you still see reason, I'll be in the harbor until tomorrow. Perhaps your people still seek a brighter future." He bowed to her before flouncing away.

"Anna?" Elsa worries. "Are you alright?"

"I just want to get out of this dress," I say. "I need some fresh air."

As promised, Elsa finds a spot for us to unwind and catch up. The twist? I'm the one unwinding and we're catching Kristoff up on why. "Wait," my love mutters while peering through a telescope. "Hans is back?"

"Like a bad pimple and thrice as nasty," I quip and skip a stone along the water. "Quadruple skip. New record."

"I'll admit-" Elsa adds. "-that beard of his isn't doing him any favors." She flings a stone and I gasp as it races across the water. "Octuple skip!" Elsa rejoices. "Broke your record."

I squint across the waves and notice a set of glowing eyes in the water. "No fair!" I shout. "You had Nokk assistance."

"Oh oh!" Olaf proclaims. "My turn!" He hurls a stone towards the fjord and it plunges in on the first entry. The snowman's head hangs in defeat as the twigs on his head droop. "Oh..."

"Hey, it's okay!" I reassure him. "You just set the stone skipping record for snowmen, now starting at one! Try to beat it!" With his spirits reinvigorated, Olaf gets back in the game and I smile to him. At least I can do something right, I tell myself.

It's nice to get away from town and glimpse it from afar. There's a euphoria to the stillness of it all and it helps me think straight. Kristoff keeps the telescope focused on Hans' ship. "Unbelievable," he mumbles. "After everything that jerk pulls and he gets to cast anchor here like it's nothing."

"Thank you!" I exclaim with an flail of my arm. "And he singlehandedly destroys the Grand Council. We lost what...eight allies today?"

"But if they were going to support the Southern Isles, you did the right thing." Kristoff assures me. "We'll keep the people who matter in our lives and we'll work it out. I know it's easier said than done and I'm not ruling the kingdom, but I have to believe it remains true." Kristoff gestures to Elsa. "And Arendelle will always have the Northuldra."

Elsa's quiet nod leaves me feeling melancholy. I'm happy to have those who truly care about me, but I wonder what's in store for Arendelle. I contemplate if I should start expecting declarations of war or if Arendelle can survive without so many allies. Camila's words keep me from ever wanting to fathom a return to the council. I wonder what my family would think of my decision and if they'd feel I'd chosen right for the kingdom. I fear becoming an assassin has made me overly aggressive...but then again, my reactions were towards Hans of all people. But that brings me back to the same question: Why was he truly here?

I dig my feet in the sand and lean on Kristoff's shoulder. Elsa's busy teaching Olaf how to skip a stone as an idea forms in my mind. I've gone through months of assassin training to become this protector for my kingdom. As I recall all of the corruption Siv and the other masters lectured me on, I feel called to investigate Hans. I don't find it coincidental that he's in Arendelle and I don't buy his "born again" story for an instant. I've been trained to root out seeds of deception, and my ex reeks of treachery. A queen can't look into these matters, but an assassin can. With a heavy sigh, I consider my fiancé's involvement in the matter.

"Kristoff," I whisper. He dips his head to me and tightens his embrace. "I...need your help."

"Anything," he replies.

"Careful," I warn. "You don't really know what anything can mean."

"I don't care," Kristoff assures. "Anna, I love you. Hearing about Hans back in town makes me want to focus on our trust even more. I've got your back, no matter what."

Tell him, you fool. My conscience prods me. Just him and no one else. "I-..." I stutter. "Kristoff I...I'm-" He anxiously glances towards my belly and I lift his chin up. His innocent assumption makes my heart swell. I imagine what a fantastic father he'd be and how I never want to lose him. I can't bring myself to tell him about the Assassins, but I do spill my plan. "I don't trust Hans," I say. "Not in the slightest."

"Okay?" Kristoff follows along. "Me neither, but where's this going?"

"He told Elsa that he'll be in the harbor until tomorrow," I explain while keeping an eye on my sister. "I need to know what he's up to."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kristoff asks.

"Tonight, you and I are going to sneak aboard his ship to see what we can find out." Kristoff's grip on me loosens and his eyes widen. "Anything, right?" I laugh nervously.

Kristoff's shocked demeanor vanishes as his eyes narrow. He puffs out his chest, stands at attention, and grins confidently. "Anything," he boldly declares.


	10. A Gander at a Galleon

As the sun sets over our kingdom, Elsa lounges about on a couch in our study. Her long, platinum blonde hair flows against the luxurious cushions. She yawns, wipes the sweat from her brow, and utters, "It's been a day."

"You can say that again," I huff and sprawl out on the seat beside her. "Hans," I hiss. "He has some nerve showing up here after all these years...after everything he put us through." I scoff as memories of this morning prod my mind. "He just waltzes on in and dissolves the council like it was nothing."

"I'm no diplomat-" Kristoff begins. "-but I'm pretty sure those alliances were hanging by threads anyway. Hans was just the nasty pair of scissors."

I gaze into the crackling fireplace and loose a resigned sigh. I think of each fleeting ember as a lost ally, fading from Arendelle's union. "You all wouldn't lie to me, right?" I ask.

But you would lie to them, my subconscious taunts me.

"Of course not," Kristoff assures.

"You can trust us, Anna." Elsa says. "What's on your mind?"

I bite my lip and try to focus on this morning. "Did I act...too rashly in regards to the delegates?" I ask. "Did I doom Arendelle just as it was rising?"

Elsa and Kristoff exchange a puzzled glance before facing me with sheer denial. "No," they claim in unison.

"Though I probably would've found a nicer way to put it," Elsa admits. "You said what needed to be said. They were taking advantage of the kingdom."

I solemnly nod in response. "But now what'll we do about trade? We've lost so many partners."

"The way I see it, the system's like ice harvesting." Kristoff suggests. "You don't carve twenty blocks at a time and overwhelm yourself. You do it piece by piece until the job's done. So work with what you have." Kristoff snaps his fingers as an idea dawns on him. "Say, didn't you send out a trade agreement before you left for that academy?"

My eyes widen with realization. "The Corona Accord," I say. "You're right!"

"Then that's one ally Arendelle still has," Elsa replies. "It couldn't hurt to take a trip there and solidify your alliance. Especially now with everything askew."

"It's not a bad idea," I consider. "You should accompany me and represent the Northuldra." Elsa's wavering eyes prompt me to pursue the suggestion. "They deserve a voice in all of this."

"Or they can remain protected," Elsa answers in a much deeper tone. "The people of the sun have no need for trade agreements and allegiances beyond Arendelle."

"You heard Corti," I retort. "Representatives like him know of the Northuldra and care little for them. As word gets out, it'll help to have people on your side."

Elsa purses her lips. "You worry about your people, and I'll worry about mine."

The room goes silent as all we're left with is the sizzling of firewood. "There was a time you would've called them our people," I sternly reply.

"I didn't come here to fight, Anna." Elsa defends and rises from the couch. "I came to spend time with my loved ones."

"So we're your people though?" I argue as Elsa scoffs.

"That's not fair," she says while Kristoff gulps from his seat.

"I'm just trying to understand where you draw the line," I admit.

Elsa takes a deep breath and composes herself. "A bridge has two sides," she affirms. "If one of us fails to uphold their duties, the other end collapses."

"It's not that simple," I assert. "I would've thought someone who was once Queen of Arendelle would get that."

Elsa's eyes shoot open at my words. "I don't have to listen to this," she replies.

"Elsa, I'm trying to help you."

"I think you're confusing help with harm," Elsa jeers. She raises her brows as I furrow mine at her. "Are you going to kick me out, next?"

"Elsa," Kristoff seeks to defend me.

"Just leave it," I tell him and glare at my sister. "Like she said...it's been a day. We're probably all just tired."

Elsa stares me down and replies, "Then we should all get some sleep, shouldn't we?" She storms out of the room and leaves me rubbing my temples.

"It doesn't matter how close we seem," I tell my fiancé. "She'll always be...well...Elsa. At the end of the day, she wants to try and handle everything herself. She likes to tell herself she's let us in, though. I'm glad she can feel as free as she does in the Enchanted Forest, but I fear the wandering eyes of the world are a threat. I worry that she's lost her touch with our way of life and that men like Corti shouldn't be dismissed lightly."

"Speaking of these jerks," Kristoff mutters. "Are we still on for our date?"

"Oh undoubtedly," I assure. "I'll meet you by the docks at midnight."

Kristoff nods dutifully and whispers, "I'll get the boat." When we part ways, I can't help but chuckle as Kristoff is instantly interrogated by Olaf. It appears the little snowman was picking books from the study and overheard him mention a date. Karma bites me back as a figure snags my arm and pulls me into the shadows.

I think it's Elsa for a split second, but strands of dark red hair allow me to recognize Siv. "Does he know?" she asks grimly.

"Knooow what?" I ask coyly as she pulls me into her room and locks the door.

"Whether or not mermaids are real," Siv spews sarcastically. "About your identity!" Her sharp whisper makes me wince.

"Of course not," I reply.

Siv sighs. "Look, I'm all for this little investigation of yours. However, must he come along?"

"I don't know how long it'll take," I say. "Plus if he wakes up in bed and I'm not there?" I exaggerate a shocked expression and let her fill in the blanks. "I had a close call like that last night."

"How are you going to explain your attire?" Siv asks.

"I won't be wearing it," I regretfully inform her and she facepalms.

"Please tell me you're at least bringing weapons," she groans. My lack of a response has her grumbling. "At least take the hidden blade, child!"

"What would I tell Kristoff?"

"He shouldn't even be there!" Siv snaps. "So if he's coming along, that's your problem. Figure it out, assassin." She paced about the candlelit hallway and mumbles, "This is exactly why I worked alone." She turns to me with a wagging finger and adds, "The entire point of this role is to protect the ones you love, not further endanger them."

"Madam Siv," I whisper. "Have you ever been in love? Like truly in love?" Her eyes trail off as the floor suddenly becomes quite interesting. Her brows slightly quiver as she seems to recall a time long forgotten. I think back to when I caught her kissing Nia, and wonder if she's reminiscing on simpler times. "Kristoff is my partner and he stands by me through the worst of times," I tell her. "While it pains me to keep this life a secret from him, I'm trying to make this work."

Siv breaks free of her saddening memories and forces a smile. "You are Arendelle's assassin now, Anna." she says and gives my shoulders a squeeze. "You know what you're doing. I'm just...a rambling old woman." She sulks in her chair and pinches the bridge of her nose. "A ghost to these people." I can tell she misses the world she left behind, even if it doesn't seem to miss her.

"Hey," I speak soothingly. "Don't let age decide when you're finished. You're still an assassin." Siv smirks at me as I depart from her room. "Have a good night, madam."

"Happy hunting," she replies and reclines in her seat.

The moonlight makes the furs lining my leather tunic shine. As I'm kept warm against a frigid breeze, I wonder if I've based my assassin robes off ice harvesters. When I think of Arendelle, I am reminded of the undying strength people like Kristoff exhibit. I notice his wide back hunched in a rowboat by the pier. He dons the same, wintry outfit I first met him in. With a wool hat and bold sash, Kristoff looks prepared for the journey ahead. When I tap on his shoulder, he urgently raises an oar to defend himself. Well, at least he has quick reflexes, I tell myself.

"Oh it's you," he whispers and helps me into the boat.

"Just me," I jest. "A fellow ice harvester, rowing across the fjord for a late night shift. Nothing suspicious about that, is there?"

Kristoff grins and presses a wool hat against my head. "What's gonna be your harvester name if we get stopped?" he asks.

"Well it shouldn't come to that," I quip. "But if it does, how about Gertrude?" Kristoff glowers at me while rowing us to the anchored ships. "Mildred?"

"Darling," he says. "I love you, but do you have a list of grandma names I don't know about?"

"I'll think of something," I mutter and playfully kick him.

My heart sinks when his smile fades. His grip loosens on the oars while his head tilts with curiosity. "I don't remember giving you that," he inquires.

I trace his stare to my vambrace and swallow hard. "It was...a gift from the academy. It's a gauntlet of sorts. Do you like it?" Even though the blade is concealed within, I still fear Kristoff will somehow see it. I keep my wrist tilted downwards and force a smile.

"It's stylish, I'll give you that."

We quiet down as our boat nears the Southern Isles galleon. Its pompous sails are folded and tied, sparing me from observing their ghastly emblem. A dim lantern flickers from the quarterdeck and I check for crew members. "Easy now," I whisper as Kristoff pulls us in close. He steadies the boat and I rise to snag the anchor's chain.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks me. When I look to him, I see fear hidden beneath those trusting eyes. He knows nothing good can come of capture, but I reassure him with a nod. It isn't good enough and he tensely clenches the oars. I drop to his side and plant a kiss on his chilly lips.

"It'll be alright," I say and climb the chain. Each minor ting has me holding my breath as I near the deck. I poke my head over the railing and find an gruff sailor snoring at his post. My relief is short-lived as a stern guard trudges by and shoves him awake. Kristoff watches nervously as I shimmy across the railing and search for a better point of entry. I tuck my hat closer to my brows to obscure my eyes and vault onto the quarterdeck. My pointed, furred boots cushion my landing and I roll towards the shadows.

Aside from the loutish guard and his lumbering friend, the deck seems clear of hostiles. With a deep breath, I decide no one needs to die and sneak towards the nearby door. The knob's shifting tumblers are music to my ears and I slip into the lower decks. As I step into the galleon's dark underbelly, I'm met by a plethora of muttering voices. I deduce the sailors are either groggy...or intoxicated. Either way, murder is the last option on my mind. Still, I glance at my hidden blade and wonder if I'll need to use it. I contemplate if killing Mouse was more of an impulse...or a necessity.

I'm snapped free of my rumination when I hear Hans' voice down the hall. His words become clearer as I inch towards his quarters. "Forty-eight, forty-nine...fifty," he counts as coins clink on his desk. My heart races as I lean towards his window. I am surprised to find two figures standing before him as he lounges about. If I didn't know any better based on their attire, I'd think Kristoff had left the boat and beaten me here. Ice harvesters? I think. What are they doing here?

"Hold on," the woman of the group growls. "You said a hundred."

"You'll get fifty now-" Hans explains. "-and another fifty at the rendezvous after the job's done."

I knew you were up to something, you sideburned snake. I think and lean closer.

"Our shift at the lodge'll be starting soon," the woman's brutish counterpart insists. "We best be heading out."

"Do what you must to avoid suspicions," Hans urges. "But whatever you do, do not be late. The Shadow can be very impatient."

"Yeah yeah," the woman scoffs. "We'll get it done, your grace. Keep the gold flowing and we'll get going."

"Well then," Hans says. "Get on with it." He shoos them away like stray pups and I realize they're heading right for me. I hurriedly duck into one of the cabins as the haggard duo passes me by. My blood runs cold as I hear an all too familiar, grizzly voice.

"¿Quién es?" Ambassador Corti murmurs. I hear him clear his throat and set a hefty bottle of liquor down. "Hey," he calls and my heart plummets. "I'm talking to you."

Luckily, I'm still facing the door so he can only glimpse my back. His heavy footsteps have the floorboards creaking as I wonder how quickly I can flee. If he's intoxicated enough, maybe no one will believe what he saw. Then again, his inebriation would also make him an easy target. I peer down at my hidden blade and consider spinning to strike. I'd be doing Madrisia's citizens a favor, but could jeopardize the rest of my investigation.

Corti is almost to me as I deepen my voice and say, "This isn't the prince's quarters."

The ambassador comes to a halt and huffs. "No," he asserts. "It isn't, idiota. I don't know why he's bothering with you and that other lummox." I hang my head and hurry out of his room. "And stay out," he blurts.

"Too close," I whisper to myself while thinking about Corti's involvement. "What are you planning, Hans?" I swiftly sneak off after the ice harvesters and return to the deck. The sound of a rope zipping over the starboard side catches my attention. Both the guard and sailor our lowering the harvesters on to their own boat. While they're distracted, I creep to the port side and launch towards the water. Kristoff gasps until I catch the anchor's chain at the last second.

"Quick!" I urge him and land in our boat. "We gotta go!"

He clenches the oars and hurriedly asks, "Which way?"

My eyes dart between Arendelle Castle and the fleeting rowboat. While I cannot help but think of Elsa, I ultimately choose to further our investigation. "Kristoff," I say. "Full speed ahead and don't lose that boat!"


	11. Strike for Love

Chapter: 11 Strike for Love

The fjord is eerily quiet as I lean off the bow. Kristoff grunts behind me with each hefty tug on the oars. I squint to keep a keen eye on the rowboat ahead while our castle fades on the horizon. I can only hope our investigation will get us back by sunrise, otherwise I'll have to come up with a better excuse for Kristoff and I's absence. No matter the consequence, I cannot prevent all that I've learned from slipping away. The idea that Hans is conspiring with Arendellian ice harvesters only sparks up more questions. I wonder who this Shadow they're meeting is and what it all actually means. Yet amidst my bewilderment, I cannot help but consider how much longer I can keep my assassin identity a secret. Perhaps Madam Siv was right and bringing Kristoff along was a grievous mistake.

I liberate myself of such doubts and focus on the other boat's flickering lantern. Part of me wonders if these harvesters are even Arendellian. I contemplate how deep the conspiracy goes until the lantern is snuffed out. "No," I whisper.

"What is it?" Kristoff asks.

I lean over the bow until I nearly fall overboard. "They've extinguished their light," I explain. "I-...I can't see them." A frigid fog drifts across the water and shrouds all vessels along the fjord. "Come on! We were so close!"

"It's alright," Kristoff reassures me.

"It's not alright," I snap back. "We can't just turn around and pretend we didn't just lose a serious lead here!" I look into his widened eyes and ease my expression. Though Kristoff relaxes, I feel utterly ashamed at how I've snapped at him. "I'm...sorry I-"

"Anna," he kindly responds. "My love is not fragile." This bold reminder quells my senses and I sit across from him. "When I said it was alright, I didn't mean to give up. I'm sorry if it came across that way." Kristoff huffs and continues rowing forward. "Whoever we're chasing is clearly important and I'll see this through with you. All I meant was that this chase isn't over yet and that we need to stay level-headed."

"You're right," I sigh and realize I haven't even filled him in. As I calm down, the details of our targets return to me. I see the backs of their heads and recall their gritty voices. "They're ice harvesters," I tell my love. He looks at me with furrowed brows, but I just nod away. "Hans bribed two harvesters to meet with someone called 'The Shadow'. I overheard the duo mention an early shift at their lodge."

"I don't need to tail them to get us there," Kristoff boasts. "It's just leftward along the fjord." I breathe a sigh of relief as Kristoff guides us through the thickening fog. I cannot help but find gratitude and fortune in choosing to include him. While peering up at the shrouded sky, I can hear the echoes of boots tromping against a rickety deck. The sound makes me tug my wool hat down and hunch forward. Kristoff can't help but chuckle as I stick my chin out to appear more gruff. "An ogre," he jokingly guesses as if we're playing charades. "Kai when you beat him at chess? That Siv lady?" The last guess garners a chuckle from me as we reach the misty docks. Blocks of packaged ice lay stacked beside us as we disembark. I offer Kristoff a grateful nod for the guidance and leap onto the deck.

My fiancé winces upon seeing the mass of ice harvesters heading in for work. They look like a horde of identical puffins waddling with similar strides. "Think you could identify them in this group?" Kristoff whispers.

"Rugged and burly doesn't help at all, does it?" I jest and he gives me a nudge.

"Kristoff!" A fellow harvester calls. Unlike his leather-clad coworkers, he dons a suit fit for trading with merchants. His bushy, bouncing mustache distracts me from the rest of his face. I conceal a laugh as my imagination depicts him as a fancy walrus.

"Johan," Kristoff greets him.

"I didn't know you were harvesting today," Johan remarks and glances at me. I keep my head down and my bunched up locks help obscure any visage. When he's not looking, I tug a scarf over my mouth for extra obscurity.

"Oh, you know." Kristoff grins. "Ice is my life. Got any extra spots?"

Johan's mustache twitches as he looks over a scroll. "Well, our teams could pick up the pace at Einar's Crevasse. Why don't you go help them out?" We are about to oblige when Johan glances at me. "Who's this?" he asks. "I don't think I've seen you before?"

Kristoff's smiling, but I can tell he feels cornered. He's giving Johan the same, stupid expression he gives me when I ask if there's any leftovers. "This-" he begins. "She...is...Well-"

"I'm Kristen," I blurt and barely lift my head through the ensuing silence.

Johan raises a brow. "Kristoff...and Kristen?"

"Completely correct," my dear continues the ruse. "She's from back in the village but wanted to try her hand at ice harvesting. Trust me, this townswoman can swing a pickaxe!" He can't resist poking some fun and leans towards Johan. "Though I don't think she can keep up with me." I playfully shove him and he winks.

"The more the merrier," Johan relents and sends us on our way. We've made it halfway across the deck before he grips Kristoff's shoulder. "Don't think I don't see what's going on here," he mutters.

"What?" Kristoff queries.

Though I step away, I eavesdrop as Johan motions towards me. "I'm not blind, boy. I know the months apart get lonely, but this isn't fair to our queen and your future wife. It may seem like a temporary solution now, but I promise you...the regret is unbearable."

Kristoff peers at me and quickly puts Johan's assumption together. "Oh...Oh. Oh we're not...No. Kristen and I are just friends."

Johan stares Kristoff down and inevitably yields. "I'm sorry for overstepping. It's just that I once lived a life of infidelity." Johan grimaces as if he is repulsed by his former self. "I eventually confessed the truth to my wife at the time. I will tell you, no amount of reparation in this world could mend the trust that I destroyed that day. I really don't want anyone else to make my mistake."

"I won't, Johan." Kristoff assures and rubs his friend's shoulder. "I love Anna." While he makes his way to me, I find myself hung up on their conversation. In these moments, I feel like I've passed the point of no return. I cherish all that Kristoff is and more, yet fear that my choices have jeopardized our relationship. I worry that if I told him what I've become...that I've killed someone, he would never see me the same. His trust in me would crumble and I believe he'd even leave me. But amidst it all, a tiny voice whispers in my mind. It's Kristoff's, reminding me that his love is not fragile. He returns, actually speaking to me so I break free of these thoughts.

"Well, Kristen." he teases. "If you're not careful, you're going to get me in trouble with my fiancé." While he means it as a joke, this separation isn't necessarily wrong. Perhaps the woman he knows is slipping from him, I worry and try to focus on the task at hand. Kristoff notes my discomfort and whispers, "I'm sorry. Bad joke?"

"No," I murmur. "My head's just not in the best place right now. Let's find these two and get out of here."

I follow Kristoff into an expansive lodge with a variety of equipment. He tosses me a pickaxe and set of rope for any ice blocks we'll chisel. I hear a saw flopping from the rack above me and a grizzly voice accompanies it. "Do we have a time on the carriage, Kade?" A woman asks and I instantly recognize her voice. I step on Kristoff's foot and subtly point up. He catches on as we both pretend to be gearing up.

"Three in the morning's when the buyers show," Kade yawns. "We've got to be ready to move, Vilda. Any mistakes and there goes our payment."

We wait for them to disperse before leaning towards each other. "The so-called buyers might have something to do with the Shadow," I deduce.

"And two harvesters are the key to finding him," Kristoff contemplates. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

My eyes shoot open and brows furrow. I look our bodies over and realize his intention. "Posing as them?" I blurt. "Seriously?"

"If these folks had to be bribed into meeting someone with a secret name, odds are they've never met this Shadow before. I mean, they were stupid enough to talk over their plan right above us."

"They don't seem to be the brightest," I deduce. "No offense to you and the other ice harvesters, of course. Hans must consider them extremely expendable."

"All this being said-" Kristoff adds. "-the most they'll be expecting is a man and a woman from this lodge. We know their names, and Vilda sounds much better than Kristen."

I glower at him as we exit the lodge. "You think so?" I scoff.

"I'm biased," he admits. "I knew a Kristen at my orphanage. She was a very lazy girl who did nothing but sloth about."

"Look," I intone him into silence. "There they are." We see Kade and Vilda trudging their way up a frosted slope.

"We've got an advantage if they're heading for the summit," Kristoff informs me. "Einar's Crevasse is in the opposite direction, but it's significantly closer. If they're meeting buyers, carriages always show up on the forested side of the lodge. How do we want to go about this?"

I look to the clocktower looming over the lodge and nod. "We need to beat them back here by three and make sure they don't show."

"We'll also need to have some ice to present," Kristoff adds. "Unless you want to arouse suspicions."

We hike our way to Einar's Crevasse and find a glacial wonderland along the fjord. Part of the assigned team is already hacking and sawing away at the icy marvel by the time we get into position. It's rather fun watching my fiancé delve into his natural element after so long. He steps atop the crevasse like the mighty mountain man he is and drives his pickaxe downward. I mimic the motion and pierce a chunk of ice. Fractals rain across my boots and I deliver a second strike. I used to humor Kristoff with partaking in his profession, but now the action is therapeutic. My arms are strong enough to endure repeated swings as I hack off chunks of ice. With each powerful blow, I relieve myself of pent up tension. I scrape and impale a flattened section until a web of cracks forms. The ensuing display causes me to lower my pickaxe and I stare into a multitude of reflections. No matter how many versions of myself stare back, they all bear the same...unsure expression. Every reflection shatters as Kristoff breaks the ice above mine. Blocks collapse and slide together like a miniature avalanche while harvesters move in to collect them.

Kristoff notices the sled filling up and extends a hand to the team. "We'll take it back," he speaks for us and the others graciously oblige. I join him aboard as he ushers the horses back the lodge. The roped ice blocks shift behind us and I feel jittery with time winding down. "How are you holding up?" Kristoff asks me.

I shrug. "Honestly? Something feels...off. I didn't hear Hans mention anything about a carriage to Kade and Vilda."

"You also need to consider what part of the conversation you snuck in on," Kristoff adds.

"We just...need to be on guard." We return to the docks and find we're thirty minutes early.

While other harvesters unload the ice blocks, Kristoff notices Johan and smirks. "I think I have an idea," he says and slips off the cart. I tighten my scarf and watch as he converses with Johan.

"Still one of the best harvesters we have," Johan lauds over our handiwork.

Kristoff chuckles at his praise. "Couldn't have done it without Kristen. Do you mind if I show her the storage units? We can take care of these blocks for the next pickup."

"Sure thing," Johan replies. "Although, you know we aren't due for our first pickup until sunrise, right?"

"Of course," Kristoff affirms. "Just being early birds. However, I did notice that those on the summit seem overstaffed. You could probably divert the majority to Einar's Crevasse. Especially Vilda and Kade. Those two are some of the finest harvesters I've ever seen."

As much as I appreciate Johan looking out for Kristoff's loyalty to me, I can tell he's suspicious. "Will do," he mutters. "I'll send a messenger up the slope."

While Kristoff and I push blocks into a nearby shed, I feel a deeper sense of foreboding. "So Johan runs the ice shipments, right?" I ask and Kristoff nods. "Yet he doesn't know about an alleged pickup at three in the morning? That's not very discreet."

"We'll just have to see if someone shows," Kristoff says. "At least I was able to get Vilda and Kade away from their objective."

"Something still doesn't feel right," I admit. I think back to all I've learned from the academy and how I should be questioning everything. As the clock strikes three, Vilda and Kade are no shows. I assume Kristoff's plan worked and am surprised to hear a horse's hooves outside the shed. We put on our best glowers and emerge to find a mahogany carriage. Its wide wheels turn against the frosted cobblestone while its dark steed snorts. The driver's a stoic-looking fellow with a weather-beaten face. He offers us a solemn nod while the carriage doors open. The lodge is ominously silent with all of the harvesters out at work. We watch as a stocky Arendellian slips out of the carriage. His coattails flop against his striped pants while lanterns set his beady eyes aglow. A curly, dirty blonde beard sways over his necktie while he steps towards us.

"You must be Vilda," he speaks to me in a nasally tone. His bulbous nostrils quiver with each passing word and he turns to Kristoff. "And Kade?"

"That's us," I answer with a deepened voice.

"Ready to go," Kristoff growls.

The stranger checks our surroundings and smirks. "Wonderful," he answers. He removes his hat to reveal a thinning bald spot. "Rolf Svante, at your service. Please, we mustn't waste a moment." He beckons us towards a set of empty seats and Kristoff looks to me. I discreetly nod and we cautiously enter the carriage. It's cramped and warm within and Rolf notices our discomfort. "You can stow your pickaxes with the rest of my belongings in the back. Might as well make more room." Rolf's awkward laugh prompts me to glance over my shoulder. A wide, black tarp stretches across the space behind our seats and two mounds of junk appear beneath it. "No need to be gentle," he assures. "You can just toss whatever back there." I glare at the peculiar, shrouded mounds until Kristoff answers.

His head is where mine is as he answers, "We'll hold on to them. Thanks."

Rolf's eye twitches briefly and he shrugs. "Suit yourselves. I was just trying to make your lives easier." As if to show us there's nothing to fear, he tosses his satchel over our shoulders and behind our seats. Rolf then knocks on the separator to tell the driver to move on. We hear the stomping of hooves and watch as the lodge disappears from view.

One look at Kristoff and I know neither of us thinks we're going to make it for breakfast with Elsa. I sink into the cushion and let out an involuntary yawn. When I open my glassy eyes, I find Rolf staring me down. "Tired?" he asks.

"Nah, I'm fine." I assure.

"You two have had such a long journey," Rolf continues. "It'd be understandable if you wanted to get some shut-eye. I could wake you when we reach our destination."

"We're alright," Kristoff adds as a heavy, deafening silence fills the carriage. Our bodies shift and the carriage takes us up an incline. As we ascend a snowy ridge, I seize the moment to look out my window. I find tranquility in the wintry vista and it helps distract me from thoughts of where we're heading.

"Well-" Rolf mutters. "-we've got a long ride ahead." I ignore his comment until I hear the distinct striking of a match. I turn to see he's shoved a shiny, lacquered pipe into his mouth. He lights it and puffs a cloud of smoke throughout the confined, passenger area. The profound, malodorous scent of tobacco ravages our throats and sends us into coughing fits. I'm about to scold Rolf when I notice something bizarre shifting against his pipe. Its lacquered surface is shiny enough to reflect the tarp rising behind my seat. My eyes widen as a pair of arms reach over my head. I rush to counter, but my assailant already has a rope around my neck.

My head jerks back against the seat and I notice Kristoff's body flailing beside me. Our arms are instinctually clawing at our throats while a pair of killers, each armed with a thick set of rope, chokes the life out of us. My heart breaks hearing my fiancé gasping and squirming for air. Our seats squeak and tremble as the ropes dig into our skin. For a brief moment, my reddened eyes peer down at Rolf. He casually keeps smoking his pipe and gives the separator a knock. "Take us down the slope, Ulrik." he orders calmly. "We can dump their bodies in the lake."

My heart thunders when I feel my attacker's knuckles tighten. Gripping at the rope feels useless, for he or she has the upper hand. I start to reach for my pickaxe, but Rolf nudges it away with his foot. "Ah ah ah," he cackles. Infuriated, I kick my leg upward. My strike smashes his pipe and its sizzling contents spray across his face. "AH!" Rolf screeches in agony and clenches his sizzling face. With one foe stalled, I realize it's a race to save Kristoff and myself. Amidst Rolf's cries, I desperately try to grab my fallen pickaxe. My boot can't seem to snag it while my vision starts to blur. It feels like my lungs have been set ablaze like Rolf's face and my arms strain. The horrid traumas of being strangled by Jurgen the Red return as my life flashes before my eyes. I wonder why Hans would have his own informants killed...unless they were still accomplishing their mission. I think back to how Corti discovered me in his room. Even if I had managed to slip away, a simple conversation with Hans would've revealed an imposter on the ship. Clearly, he had gotten word out on land that someone was on to his scheme. There was never a pickup at three because it was staged to trap us. Vilda and Kade were warned and deliberately told to set us up. They were smarter than they looked and we were paying for it. I never could've imagined how deep Hans' influence had spread into Arendelle. In the name of all I stand for, I cannot allow knowledge of this conspiracy to die with Kristoff and I.

Realizing I'm running out of options and time, I fight like the assassin I am. I clasp the rope around my neck and pull it forward. Though it yields little slack, it grants just enough for me to flick my wrist and activate the hidden blade. The weapon ejects dangerously close to my jugular and gets wedged between the rope's knots. I push forward with all of my might as my attacker tries to resist. We both yelp when my blade snaps through the rope and sets me free. Flesh tears along with it and a spurt of blood paints across the seat. I'm relieved to discover it isn't mine and hear a man grunting behind me. He collapses against the tarp in a panic and clenches his slitted wrist. I struggle to catch my breath, but can't waste any time. While still wheezing for air, I lunge at the man strangling my Kristoff. I thrust my hidden blade at his face and he's forced to withdraw. My blade pierces the wood behind him while Kristoff buckles forward with a gasp. Betwixt the madness, I notice Rolf recovering and kick him in the face for good measure. My heel further shreds his already scorching skin and he writhes in his seat.

The carriage comes to a stop and Ulrik opens the door. "What the hell is going on?" he blurts and witnesses the mayhem within. Kristoff lunges out and tackles Ulrik into the snow. I'm about to assist when Rolf pounces me from behind.

His face is a deformed, blistering mess and he slams me into the seat. "You little bitch," he hisses through his pain. I thrust my head back and strike his swollen nose. While fending him off, I notice the surviving killer has rushed out to help Ulrik. Kristoff gets several punches on Ulrik before this second foe kicks him in the hip.

"No!" I shout and bolt from Rolf's weakening grip. My attacker rushes me again, but I swipe my arm across his chest. My hidden blade shreds right through his shirt and he's left clenching his lethal wound. I stumble out of the carriage as Rolf's corpse collapses behind me. While one man is relentlessly kicking at Kristoff, Ulrik is unsheathing a dagger. I build up speed and launch towards Ulrik. He gasps as our blades collide. The clang distracts the other man long enough for Kristoff to trip him. They brawl across the snow while Ulrik and I size each other up. Regret over taking Mouse's life fades when I place Kristoff in the picture. The situation helps me better understand what Siv meant about fighting to protect those I loved. I notice Ulrik's dagger as he twirls it between his fingers. Knowing my blade is stationary puts me at a disadvantage, and he knows it.

Without a sword to throw this time, I cautiously stand my ground. I wait for him to make the first move while Kristoff's punches echo behind us. He takes a jab at me and I stagger back. Playing off of his momentum, I lunge and slash across his forearm. While I don't deal as lethal a blow as I did his cohort, the wound makes him grunt. Scarlet droplets scatter across the snow and Ulrik seems to draw strength from his pain. Further enraged, he charges at me with an array of furious swipes. My feet shuffle back as I'm ducking and spinning to evade. His dagger swooshes through the empty air inches from my body and each miss makes him angrier. The fury builds up until Ulrik raises his blade for a final, powerful leap. I meet him by sliding under and thrusting my hidden blade into his torso.

The grip on his dagger weakens and it plummets into the snow. He tries to catch his breath, but hope for another gasp has escaped him. His twitching, silver eyes list down to my bloodied blade. He quivers and drops to his knees as my palm presses against his ribcage. Shock overwhelms his face as we lock gazes and I swiftly retract my weapon. Ulrik wearily exhales and a sliver of blood trickles down his lip. I cradle his head, close his eyes, and rest his body against the snow. Just as Siv would want me to, I think.

The chilling numbness against my ears ends when I hear Kristoff struggling. He and his attacker continue to exchange punches until he takes a harrowing blow to the chin. The foe forces himself atop my dazed fiancé and wraps his sinister hands around his neck. My eyes catch a glimpse of Kristoff's fallen pickaxe and I scramble to grab it. As Kristoff fights to shove the man off, I swing the pickaxe over his head. The chisel end bashes against the assailant's skull and emits a daunting crack. Kristoff catches his breath while I trip over with the rest of my momentum.

We're left panting in silence and he stares at me with widened eyes. As I look to him with worried brows, I fear the worst. We've survived the encounter, but at what cost? Hans' agents are probably already meeting the Shadow, and in one way or another...my secret's out. I feel both frightened and ashamed...unsure where to move or what to say. Kristoff's just staring at the fiancé he thought he knew, and the bloody weapons in her hands.

O o O o O o  
| O o | | O o | | O o |  
| | O | | | | O | | | | O | |  
| o O | | o O | | o O |  
o O o O o O

DESYNCHRONIZATION IN PROCESS

RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS...

SUBJECT HEART RATE: ACCELERATED

SUBJECT BODY TEMPERATURE: HYPOTHERMIC. PRIMING HEATERS.

SUBJECT BLOOD PRESSURE: STABILIZING

ANIMUS POWERING DOWN

O o O o O o  
| O o | | O o | | O o |  
| | O | | | | O | | | | O | |  
| o O | | o O | | o O |  
o O o O o O

"Can you hear me?" the doctor asks and sways her flashlight across my eyes.

One would think I'd be done with a life of being shoved into bizarre machinery. I suppose it's in my daring nature to keep venturing forward, no matter the risks. To never stray from the wonders of scientific discovery. Especially in an ever-growing, innovative metropolis like San Fransokyo. I nod to the doctor and my weary eyes flutter. I observe the penrose triangle pinned to her lab coat. "Abstergo Industries" is neatly printed beside the logo and I shift amidst my seating.

"I hear you," I groan. "Loud and...very loud."

"This has been your longest session in the Animus so far," the doctor reminds me in a much softer tone. "How do you feel?"

"Achy," I admit and clench my stomach. "Starving too."

"All normal side effects," the doctor assures while scribbling notes with her stylus. "Do you know who I am?" she quizzes me.

"Dr. Ramesh,"I murmur.

She glances at her ID badge and chuckles, "You cheated. Tell me...what is your name?"

My brows furrow as I try to recollect my thoughts. "Anna-...No." I hurriedly shake my head in denial. "That's not right."

"Prolonged exposure to the Animus can make a subject feel like they truly are the person within the synchronization," Dr. Ramesh explains. "Take a deep breath and try again."

I follow her instructions and speak calmly. "My name is Abigail...Abigail Callaghan."


	12. The Other Side

(San Fransokyo - 2033)

"Prolonged exposure to the Animus can make a subject feel like they truly are the person within the synchronization," Dr. Ramesh explains. "Take a deep breath and try again."

I follow her instructions and speak calmly. "My name is Abigail...Abigail Callaghan."

A smile forms on her rosewood lips and she merrily taps with her stylus. "Now you're getting it. Welcome back, Abigail."

I rub my eyes and stare at the deactivated Animus. Its leathery cushions lead into a web of wires and thin screens. The distinct hum of air conditioning above is foreign to me, much like the real need to consume. "It was all so real," I admit. "As if I actually was her."

"In a way-" Ramesh confesses. "You were. The Animus connects you to the memories of your ancestors. Make no mistake, what you experienced was very real for Queen Anna of Arendelle."

I run a hand across the Animus' sleek interface. "It was incredible," I whisper. "To see through her eyes...far beyond anything a journal or textbook could teach me."

"Technology is constantly pushing us further," Ramesh assures me.

"It's inspiring really," I add.

"To know you are the descendant of a royal bloodline?"

I shake my head. "To know that my family's always been full of fighters." My grin falters when I think about my father. "No matter the cause, I suppose. When can I go back in?"

"Not anymore today, that's for sure." Ramesh intones and browses her notes. "But I'd say we had quite the successful session." She notices my dismay and rolls her eyes. "Now don't get so worked up about it. Enjoy the time off, because this was merely an endurance test. We're going to increase your session lengths as you continue to connect with the Animus."

"I'm quite ready now," I assert.

"Ever the go-getter," Ramesh teases. "While your bold spirits are appreciated, I'm afraid you'll still have to wait until tomorrow. The last thing we need are any further symptoms of the Bleeding Effect."

I raise a brow at her. "Further?"

"Thinking you were Anna for a brief moment is a minor sign of the Bleeding Effect."

"I also just came out of the Animus," I defend.

"Still, the genetic memories of one's ancestor can blend with a user's real-time memories." She notices my eyes fluttering and hears my stomach growl. "Now please, get something to eat and I'll see you tomorrow. You've earned some much needed rest."

"Yeah yeah," I jest. "Don't overwork yourself either, doc."

"Take this wristcom," Ramesh says and hands me a bracelet. "If you feel any overwhelming symptoms, just give me a call."

I glance at the Animus and think, Until tomorrow, Anna. As I traverse the pale halls of Abstergo Industries, I can't help but wonder if Anna's okay. I mean, she's got to be dead and gone by now...but that situation with her fiancé. What a mess. Although, I do know how it feels to have someone you love surprise you with a secret life. But does it count if you've been in hyper-sleep for years? It doesn't make it hurt any less to me. In a way, I suppose being in the Animus is just like being in hyper-sleep, only the dreams are way cooler. While I was trapped in Alistair Krei's teleportation tech, years felt like moments for me. It had felt like I'd simply dozed off, only to awaken in a very different world.

In the Animus, I got to live a completely different life. While some moments felt like a vivid dream, others were much more immersive. Hours were real along with the passing of each day in Anna's existence. My body truly experienced the frigid temperatures of Arendelle...and the delectable cravings of the queen's sweet tooth.

I contemplate if the Bleeding Effect is taking hold as I place some chocolate pudding on my tray. It doesn't seem like a big deal to the staff until I stack three more cups beside it. The cashier's eyes widen and I scoff at her. "What?" I blurt. "I like pudding." I checkout with one bland sandwich and a plethora of chocolate before making for the doors. If I'm gonna get the day to myself and not be allowed in the Animus, the last thing I want to do is spend it cooped up in here. Every wall looks the same. Mopey-eyed Abstergo guards might as well have 'I hate my job' buttons pinned to their uniforms. Despite the other circumstances in my life, I feel incredibly fortunate to be an Animus subject. Just knowing I get to leave this crazy world behind for a glimpse into the past is seriously refreshing.

I scan out of the facility with my ID card and watch my face appear on the security scanners. The photo reminds me to tie my brown locks back into a ponytail "Have a nice day," an automated voice says. "Abigail Callaghan."

From the moment I step out of Abstergo Industries, my face is met with actual sunlight. I take the nearest tram downtown and find a quaint spot in the park to chow down. While I understand I was never really eating it, I still miss the royal cuisine of Arendelle castle. The dull, dry taste of Abstergo's sandwich has me nearly gagging. One bite and I have to toss the damn thing. I lift my spirits by skipping straight to dessert. The pudding cups don't survive very long and I practically inhale them.

As I wipe the gooey, chocolate residue from my lips, I hear a distinct rumble from down the street. I don't think anything of it until screams soon follow. I bolt up from the bench and rush towards the mysterious sound. Several fleeing bystanders bump into me as I shove my way over to the scene. A wrinkled paper strikes me in the face once I round the corner. I pull it free to find someone's unsigned company contract. A storm of paper swirls down to me and I notice the gaping hole above the nearest skyscraper. To my horror, I observe a crane swaying and grinding into the ravaged building. Windows shatter and glass plummets to the street below. Emergency services have to be on the way, I think. But how long will that take?

I deduce that the crane must've malfunctioned based on its erratic movements and unusual whirring. My blood runs cold as a sharp panel jettisons from the skyscraper. I watch it fall towards an elderly man who's paralyzed with fear. Acting on instinct, I snatch him by the arm and pull him to safety. We brace as the panel crashes on the sidewalk several feet from us. "You alright?" I ask. With wild eyes and a quivering lip, all the old-timer can do is nod. In some ways, he reminds me of Dad.

The rescue makes me feel as though I can make a difference beyond Abstergo's project. And frankly, I deduce the Bleeding Effect can help me out. With a deep breath, I dash towards the base of the crane. As I run, my posture feels more like Anna's than it does my own. I kick open the chainlink gate and grab hold of an incredibly tall ladder. I can't imagine what it must be like to be afraid of heights and thank the heavens that I'm not. I hurriedly ascend to the operator's cab while the wind blasts across my face. Only then do I realize such gusts are prompting the crane to keep gutting into the skyscraper.

I reach the apex and pry open the doors to the cab. The operator appears unconscious, or at least I hope he is. Sparks fly from the control panel and solidify my malfunction theory. While avoiding possible electrocution, I shimmy into the cab and scoop my arms under the operator. As I haul him out of the hazardous area, a daunting thought crosses my mind. And just how do you plan on getting him down? Even if he wakes up, he won't be in any condition to make a multistory climb down a thin ladder.

As if he reads my mind, the operator suddenly gasps awake. Unaware of his predicament, he flails in my arms until I lose my balance. "Hey!" I warn while toppling over. "It's okay! You're okay!" My words aren't good enough and the operator pushes us both onto the crane's jib. While I strike metal, he falls over the side. "No!" I shout and snag his arm within seconds. "I've got you!" Regardless of my rescue attempts, the operator keeps screaming. I can barely hold him atop the swinging jib, so my best bet is to calm him. "Hey," I mutter and glance at his dangling nametag. "Mikey?" Hearing his name briefly garners his attention. "I'm gonna pull you up, but I need you to stop wriggling. Got it? Just relax your body."

"Relax?" Mikey blurts and stares at the vertigo-inducing street below. "I would've been safer in my cab!" Suddenly, flares intensify from the control panel and his cab bursts into flames.

"Oh yeah?" I jeer and he finally relaxes. With a profuse grunt, I heave Mikey back atop the jib.

Sirens ring out from the streets and Mikey rejoices. "Finally, the real heroes are here."

"With the cab aflame and how much its spread to the ladder-" I remark. "-I don't know how much good they'll do for us." Realizing the jib is destabilizing, I know we only have one option. "We have to get to the skyscraper," I say.

"Are you insane?" Mikey snaps.

"Do you have a better idea?" I retort. "Now go! I'll be right behind you." He's reluctant to move, but I'm far more impatient this time. I grip his shoulders and force him forward. Hopefully one day you'll realize I'm just trying to save your life, I think. Mikey's shoes nervously shuffle across the jib, for he's too nervous to take an actual step. "You're doing great," I assure him. "Almost there. Slow and steady. Slow and-" The jib destabilizes and starts cutting into the skyscraper's lower level. "Run damn it! Run!" Mikey looks like an ice skater with how he's hurriedly shuffling across the jib. When I consider how he won't make it at that pace, I just shove him into the building. "Oh sh-" is all I can utter before the jib collapses entirely. While Mikey's made it safely into the building, all I can do is cling for dear life. My body clamors against the metallic rods as the jib comes to a stop. When I open my sweat-soaked, burning eyes, I find myself dangling over the city streets. A crowd has gathered and I can hear their shouts from up here. My arms are straining and I feel my fingers slipping against the unstable bars.

Come on, Abigail. I scold myself and tighten my grip. You've never backed away from anything in your life. Don't you dare start now. With a prominent growl and gritted teeth, I begin my ascension. The ladder's gone, so I'm forced to use whatever handholds I can find. I alternate between jutting bars, collapsed warning signs, and even the main beam itself.

"Always remember, Anna." My fiancé had said. "The mountain's alive. Take it from the guy raised by rolling rock trolls. But every stone you take hold of is a gift, not a given right. There's never a guarantee that it's going to hold and you have to be willing to accept that when you reach for it. It's all about trust, Anna. Trust in what you're climbing and in yourself. You always need a backup plan."

I treat the crane's handholds like stones from the mountains I have climbed. I relish in the fact that no matter where I am, my fiancé's words remain with me and that-

Wait...I'M NOT ENGAGED!

"Okay," I huff while hanging off the jib. "This Bleeding Effect may be weirder than I thought. Here's hoping it pays off." I put all of the energy into a final swing and tighten my core. Driving all of my momentum forward, I launch towards the skyscraper and stretch out my hands. "That's it!" Time seems to slow as I realize just how far I really am. Gravity takes hold of me as I miss the skyscraper entirely. I watch my horrified expression reflect in the undamaged windows as I fall to the street. When I was a kid, my dad and I used to laugh at those people screaming their heads off when they fell in movies. Now that I am one of those people in an all-too real situation, all I want to do is yell. As my arms haplessly claw through the air, I wish I am still in the Animus. I imagine Dr. Ramesh ending my simulation right about now so I can wake up safely. But my predicament is as real as the mysterious arms scooping me up.

It feels like I'm being cradled by something...or someone. The skyscraper is no longer speeding by, and there's another figure in my reflection. Bright, scarlet wings catch my eyes and I find myself saved by a massive mech. Though intimidating in size, the robot's face seems anything but hostile. "I've got you," he speaks calmly. He sets me down on the street while I remain awestruck. I've read the stories and seen glimpses on the news, but never have I gotten the chance to see them face to face. Not while I was awake, anyway. I don't even realize that the robot's scanned me when he says, "You have a minor contusion on your left deltoid. On a scale of one to ten, how much would you rate your pain?"

"Um," I think while still reeling from the experience. "Three?"

"A cold compress is recommended to reduce the ensuing swelling," he says. "And make sure to get plenty of rest." As he continues his diagnosis, I notice a group of super-suited individuals springing into action. While one is hurling chemically-enhanced orbs to steady the crane, the others are ascending into the skyscraper. "I also strongly recommend a healthy meal before bedrest."

I cringe and nervously scratch my head. "I should probably eat more than chocolate pudding, huh?"

"Yes. Are you satisfied with your care?" the robot asks.

"What?...Oh yeah! No, that was awesome. Thanks." I'm nearly thrown off my feet as the robot rockets up to aid the others.

"It's the Big Hero 6!" I hear a bystander cheer. Camera's flash as San Fransokyo's superhero team swoops in to save the day. I'm just happy to have helped where I could. Had Mikey stayed sitting in that cab, he would've been fried. I watch the Big Hero 6 rescue him and an assortment of lawyers trapped in the building. Of all the places for a rogue crane to crash into, it would smash through a law firm.

As I depart from the scene, I wonder if the robot recognized me. From the stories I'd heard, he was the one who pulled me out of that endless void. Him and the purple-clad, little one often showcased on the news. My arm aches and stomach growls as I recall the robot's words. Okay, I tell myself. Let's get some actual food. I'm excited to get back to the castle and see what the royal chefs have cooked for dinner. It'll be nice to get some time with Kristoff to-

"Not again!" I groan out loud and confuse passersby. "I am Abigail," I tell myself. "Abigail, Abigail, Anna-gail. Anna and Gale? Damn!" I rub my temples and feel a headache coming on. "Maybe I just need food. Everything's better with food." I notice a nearby restaurant and recall it's familiar title.

NOODLE BURGER

"Yes please," I relent and practically topple into the restaurant. I thank heaven for self-seating and plop against the nearest booth.

It isn't long before my server arrives with a curious stare. "Hey," she says. "You're her."

"The Queen of Arendelle?" I joke.

She doesn't get it but points at the nearby television. "Her! The girl from that disaster on 30th Street!"

"But what was most surprising," a news anchor says. "Was when this citizen took it upon herself to scale the crane and pull a man to safety. This mysterious stranger may have just saved his life, buying time until the Big Hero 6 arrived." I glance over and see news footage of me free-climbing the jib. The clips then transition to how I hauled Mikey out of the cab and pushed him into the skyscraper.

"Whatever you order-" the server says. "-it's on the house, hero."

"Thank you," I reply. "I'll take the biggest, juiciest, noodliest burger you have." As she departs, I'm happy to be able to spare some gold...I mean, dollars.

"Alright, enough." I mutter and activate my wristcom. I scroll through its teeny touchscreen interface and activate the Abstergo contact.

"Dr. Ramesh," she answers.

"Hey, doc." I murmur. "About the Bleeding Effect..."

"I saw," she intones and my eyes go wide. "In fact, I'm sure anyone with access to San Fransokyo news did. What were you thinking?"

"Well I was just-"

"You weren't. Abigail, must I remind you that you have a contract of confidentiality with Abstergo? The Bleeding Effect is a serious matter, and if we must move your living quarters to our facility...so be it."

"I'm sorry, okay?" I reply. "Just gimme a chance to figure this out. You know I won't quit on the Animus project, so what can I do to tame symptoms of the Bleeding Effect?"

There's a long, eerie pause and Ramesh sighs. "Try to focus on prominent moments and memories from your present body. Tether yourself to the real world and that should minimize your symptoms."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I ask.

"Ask yourself what getting in the Animus means to you," Ramesh replies. "Is it really about discovery, or something else? Remember Abigail, this is your life. You are not Anna. The sooner you can handle this truth, the longer we can keep you in the Animus, and the further we can advance our project."

"Got it," I say and hang up the call. I think on her words as my server brings me a hefty noodle burger. "Okay then," I proclaim. "I, Queen-...No...Abigail Callaghan, am going to eat this very real burger in San Fransokyo in the year 2033." I use the affirmation to drive me as I chow down on the delicious burger. As each unique flavor zaps my tastebuds, I focus on how it makes me feel to keep me grounded. I recall my own memories at Noodle Burger. I had been frequenting the food chain for years, but this was my first time dining alone at it.

I remember laughing so hard as a kid, that my burger fell to pieces in my hands. "Oh, sunshine. You are such a silly mess." There was his voice again...back to haunt me about happier times. "You've got ketchup all over you!" When I open my eyes, I see my father leaning across the booth. His smile is warm and his hair hasn't greyed yet. He's chuckling while wiping my face with a napkin.

As I reach for a napkin now, all I'm scrubbing away is a single tear. I sniffle and consider what the Animus really means. Rather than face that dreadful truth, I think it's time I face my deepest fear.

Many people have serious phobias. They fear getting buried alive or encountering a ferocious animal. For me, nothing is more terrifying than seeing your hero revealed as anything but. And no matter how many times you try to change the narrative, right is right and wrong is wrong. Familial ties don't change the law and all it takes is one act of vengeance to harm an entire city. You see horror stories on the news and say "At least that's not me." But what happens when it isyou? What happens when you wake up in a world that moved on without you? You're frozen, just as you were but nothing will ever be the same. And the person whom you admired most was a public enemy. Yeah...that was my father.

I'm no stranger to the dark halls of San Fransokyo Maximum Penitentiary. In fact, I owe it to Abstergo for helping me gain access to extra visiting hours. The company seems to have more perks than I ever could've imagined. While it isn't the kind of employee benefit that I'd share with friends, it was worth signing for in my contract. I enter the solitary block and find a brightly-lit cell. Amidst the overwhelming amount of white, a hunched man sits draped in an orange jumpsuit. Age, stress, and continuous depression have not been kind to him. Our blue eyes meet and whatever hope he still has glimmers.

"Hey Dad," I speak up.

"Abigail," he utters and rises to meet me by the glass. A man of such precise words now finds them jumbled. "Um...how are you?" He earnestly asks.

"I-...I'm good, Dad." I reply only to correct my answer. "Honestly, worried about you."

He sulks and cracks his neck. "Oh, please. Don't trouble yourself with those thoughts. You've got a whole life ahead of you to be thinking about old me."

"You know I can't just forget you," I say. "I never could. Still, I wish things were different."

"I know, sunshine." Dad admits. "Me too."

I bite back a scoff. "But, they could've been. Why'd you do it?"

Dad sighs heavily. "Not this again, Abigail."

"Yes, this again." I assert. "You started a fire to steal technology-"

"To stop a Krei from carelessly abusing science any further-"

"It was an act of vengeance! Your actions got a young man...one of your students...killed!"

"I know!" Dad yells and slams a fist against the glass. One of the penitentiary guards leans over to investigate the sound while I stare my father down. Whatever anger he possesses crumbles into a whimper and he hangs his head in shame. "Abigail, not a day goes by that I don't see Tadashi Hamada's face. I wish he'd never run in after me. Believe me...If I could see his little brother again, I'd tell him how very sorry I am." He presses his hand to the glass as if longing to hold mine. "I wish no one had to die. That there was this perfect world where you'd never gotten lost and we were still a family. But that isn't so and I've come to accept that. I'm paying for my sins, Abigail. I know what I did was wrong, but through those actions...we-...they were able to find you. It doesn't matter how long I'm locked away for. I don't care if I forget what the sun looks like or how gentle a breeze feels. As long as I know you are alive and free-" He turns towards a framed picture of me on his wall. "-that would be enough."

I slide my hand to meet his against the glass. "I miss you so much," I tell him.

"And I you," he replies.

"You were always there for me. I know raising me by yourself wasn't easy, but I appreciate everything you gave me."

"I gave you all I had," he says. "I just wanted you to have a good life. How is it on the other side of all this?"

"Abstergo pays well," I confess. "Don't worry, no inter-dimensional travel this time. They've got me enrolled in this Animus project."

"I've heard whispers of that from conferences back in the day," Dad replies.

"It's remarkable. I'm able to enter the memories of one of my ancestors. Did you know I'm related to Queen Anna of Arendelle?"

Dad's eyes narrow as he looks away. "That's...incredible. Abigail, no matter what...just be careful."

"Of course, Dad." I insist. "No problem." I knock on the glass to get his focus back on me. "Hey," I intone. "You're not gonna lose me again. I love you."

He smiles faintly and replies, "I love you too."

As I depart from the penitentiary, I better understand what Dr. Ramesh has asked of me. I have not been using the Animus for discovery, but instead as a means of escape. I am unwilling to accept a reality in which my father, a once-esteemed professor, is now an incarcerated criminal. The Animus lets me flee into a world where I'm someone else entirely, bound through blood spanning centuries. I'd rather be Anna in the past because I'm uncomfortable as Abigail in the future. As I focus on my father, I feel less of the Bleeding Effect taking hold of me.

My wristcom rings and I frustratedly answer. "I told you I'd figure it out, doc." I say. "I am Abigail and I am not Anna. I can handle this truth." My heart sinks when no one responds. "Dr. Ramesh? You there? Hello?" I glance at the screen and realize it reads: (UNKNOWN CALLER)

Suddenly a breathy, older woman's voice crackles through the speaker. "Nothing is true," the stranger says. "Everything is permitted."


	13. Partners

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

For a brief moment, I feel like I'm back in the Animus. The Bleeding Effect takes hold as if it's been triggered by the words. I have to remind myself that I'm not Anna and struggle to formulate a response to this stranger. Maybe I didn't even hear correctly, I think. Perhaps I'm succumbing to the Bleeding Effect as a means to cope with how I just spoke with my father. "Hello?" I ask and await a response.

There's a long, rather chilling pause until the older woman's voice returns. "That was quite a spectacle on the news, Abigail," she says.

"Who are you?" I inquire.

"A friend if you'd like. Think of me as an eagle on your shoulder."

I furrow my brows and lean closer to the wristcom. "What do you want?"

"For you to know that you aren't alone. And that you have a choice."

"If this is real," I reply. "Please stop being so cryptic."

"You have my number and I have yours. Don't be afraid to reach out when it all stops making sense."

"I said stop being cryptic!" I snap only to realize the call has dropped. I'm left wondering if the conversation even happened. I'm perplexed and unnerved as I step away from the penitentiary. Amidst all of my bizarre sensations, all I want to do is get back in the Animus. I set my wristcom to mute, board the next tram to my apartment complex, and hurry home. I don't even bother with any form of recreation. The television teems with coverage of the Big Hero 6 but still shifts to my endeavors on the crane. It gets to the point where I have to shut it all off and bury myself beneath the covers. As I shut my eyes, stress meets exhaustion and I fall fast asleep.

The salty breeze of a fjord meets my nose as I awaken standing up. While I don nothing more than a t-shirt and sweatpants, I have certainly returned to 19th century Arendelle. The streets are abandoned as moonlight shines through the clouds. That's when a hooded figure lands directly in front of me. Her boots strike the cobblestone with a thud and I note her magenta robes.

"A-...Anna?" I gasp. Her head twitches when I mention her name and she bolts through the abandoned town. I give chase and my bare feet freeze across the chilled stone. "Wait up!" I holler. Anna vaults over tables in the square and I am able to mimic her motions perfectly. As I pick up speed, I realize I'm actually gaining on her. It feels like we're on a treadmill and Anna's being pushed towards me. While she keeps her back to me, Anna activates her hidden blade and our bodies merge as one.

I gasp myself awake and thrust my hand as if possessing a hidden blade. A chilling sweat drips down my temple while sunlight creeps through my window. As I catch my breath, I am overjoyed that it's finally morning. All my surreal dream has done is further stoke my urge to get back to Abstergo.

I practically race back to the company's facility. As I sit aboard the final tram, I glance down at my wristcom and contemplate that unknown caller. According to the log, the call actually happened...but did I really hear it correctly? I do my best to shake off such thoughts as I return to Abstergo's labs. Dr. Ramesh seems happier than she was over voice chat yesterday.

"Good morning, Abigail," she says. "How are we feeling today?"

"I'm ready to get back in," I assure. "Let's go for it."

Ramesh raises a brow as if trying to read my anxiety. "Think you can handle a longer session? Or do you need more practice?"

"Oh no," I assert. "I can do it. Hit me."

Ramesh smirks and motions towards the Animus. Her subtle gesture has me eagerly slipping and sliding back into the cushions. I hear the apparatus powering up as a distinct hum emanates around me. Wires buzz and a translucent screen encapsulates my face. Mirrored readouts flash across it for Dr. Ramesh to observe and we briefly make eye contact. "Good luck in there," she says.

As I await synchronization, my mind hears a voice from a forgotten time. "Ready to go for a ride, Abigail?" Alistair Krei had asked before I tested his teleportation experiment.

"We've invited all these people," I say just as I had back then. "Might as well give them a show."

I close my eyes and feel my mind drift off. The stale air of the lab fades while feelings of confinement melt around me. While my limbs vanish, they are soon revitalized in a different form.

O o O o O o  
| O o | | O o | | O o |  
| | O | | | | O | | | | O | |  
| o O | | o O | | o O |  
o O o O o O

My hands are cold...yet bundled again. My breaths hasten and my throat feels raw. Snow crunches beneath my booted feet, but I struggle to hear it. The chilling numbness against my ears ends when I hear Kristoff struggling. He and his attacker continue to exchange punches until he takes a harrowing blow to the chin. The foe forces himself atop my dazed fiancé and wraps his sinister hands around his neck. My eyes catch a glimpse of Kristoff's fallen pickaxe and I scramble to grab it. As Kristoff fights to shove the man off, I swing the pickaxe over his head. The chisel end bashes against the assailant's skull and emits a daunting crack. Kristoff catches his breath while I trip over with the rest of my momentum.

We're left panting in silence and he stares at me with widened eyes. As I look to him with worried brows, I fear the worst. We've survived the encounter, but at what cost? Hans' agents are probably already meeting the Shadow, and in one way or another...my secret's out. I feel both frightened and ashamed...unsure where to move or what to say. Kristoff's just staring at the fiancé he thought he knew, and the bloody weapons in her hands.

"Anna?" he utters.

He shudders when I drop the pickaxe and I make sure my hidden blade is retracted. "Kristoff, I-" I can't even find the right words. As we stand amidst this heavy silence with corpses around us, all I can feel is trapped. "I-..." All of the pain overwhelms me as I shamefully hang my head. "This isn't fair," I say. Kristoff is still frozen in disbelief and I stagger back. "You've always been there for me. You've loved me more than any man ever has. You tell me that your love isn't fragile, but it shouldn't have to go through this." I have to look away in order to bite back a whimper. I'm already holding off tears as it is. The stress of Hans' conspiracy, potentially losing Kristoff, and my failure to balance everything all comes crashing down on me. I'm unsure where to step and suddenly, I completely understand why Elsa ran away to the North Mountain all those years ago. I feel so cornered and unsure. As Kristoff rises from the snow, I cannot tell whether he's angry or doubtful. His silence leaves far too much to the imagination and I believe his faith has been shaken.

"Anna?" he asks again.

"You've stood by me," I say. "And then I do this? It isn't right and-"

"Anna!" Kristoff intones and instantly lowers his voice. "Are you hurt?"

After everything...all of this uncertainty he must be experiencing...and he just wants to know if I'm alright?

While I shake my head in denial, I cannot stop the tears from falling. He cautiously approaches and places an arm around me. "Why don't we step away from here?" he asks.

"But it's morning," I murmur.

"So?"

"So Elsa!" I panic. "And then Hans...and the Shadow...it all-"

"Hey," Kristoff speaks soothingly. "We need to take a moment. I'm not asking for much, but just a moment. We're going to work this all out, but only if you're in the right state of mind." I sniffle and nod in agreement.

We depart from the grim scene and rest in the nearby forest. A dead, snow-covered tree serves as a quaint spot for us to sit and hold each other. The brief moment extends with the sunrise as we lay in silence. I calm myself with each passing breeze until I can look up at Kristoff and say, "I...I didn't go to a queen's academy."

Kristoff gives me a stare I've only seen when he knows I've eaten the last truffle. "I figured," he jokes.

"Dare I ask when?"

"When you snuck on to a Southern Isles galleon," Kristoff blurts and I nearly choke. He fills the ensuing silence with another question. "So where did you go? If you want to share. If you can share."

I swallow hard and wonder what Siv would think. In these moments, I earnestly don't care and feel more supported by my fiancé. "Kristoff," I begin. "I-..." Goodness, I think. How the heck do I even say this? Do I just go for it? "You know those people we used to read about in fairytales growing up? The ones who stood up against the bad guys and such?"

"While we had our share of stories at the orphanage-" Kristoff admits. "-you don't have to sugarcoat this Anna. Please be upfront with me."

"Okay," I worry. "Kristoff, I'm an assassin." He doesn't answer as if expecting more, so I just go for it. "You know old Siv? Turns out she's-" I remind myself that out of everyone in Arendelle, I can trust my fiancé. "She once served as an assassin for Arendelle."

"So there's like a system?" Kristoff inquires.

"Oh there's a whole organization!" I exclaim. "Brotherhoods, leagues, cells...scattered across the world. But-" I was quick to defend. "The Assassins only fight against corruption. They protect their homelands."

"I see," Kristoff replies.

I lean in closer to him. "You say that, but I see you thinking. If you're scared or if I've upset you, please tell me."

"While it is a lot to process-" Kristoff admits. "-I think back to how you were before you left. The stress of being queen had taken its toll on you, Anna. You didn't feel like...well...you. And whether or not becoming an assassin was the right decision to make, everything happens with a purpose. I mean, I could say the same about how we met at Oaken's. If you hadn't acquired these new skills now, who knows if we would've been able to unravel whatever Hans is up to?"

"You're right," I reply. "So...you're not upset?"

Kristoff scratches at his chin and says, "If I were in your boots, I can't imagine it'd be easy to confess all of that comfortably. Especially if you felt you were trying to keep us safe. I understand why you didn't tell me, but I'm so grateful to know. Who else does?"

"Just Siv," I tell him. "And I think I want to keep it that way."

"Are you sure?" he queries. "You don't want Elsa shutting you out, so why would you do the same to her?"

"This is different."

"How?" I glare at him and he shrugs. "I'm just asking because it's important for you to think about."

I contemplate his question and respond. "Sometimes I feel like Elsa's still shutting me out. Especially now that she has the Northuldra to prioritize. If she found out what I was doing, I believe she'd become more of a lecturer instead of a shoulder to lean on." I rest against Kristoff and welcome his embrace. "I accepted this responsibility to do whatever it takes for my kingdom. As Arendelle's protector, you are all my priority. When I saw those men harming you, it sent me into a rage beyond control. I was desperate to save you by any means."

"I don't doubt that Arendelle's in good hands," Kristoff says. "And I respect your decision to withhold this identity from Elsa. I will always stand by you. But I need you to remember one thing."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Protecting Arendelle means nothing if you lose yourself," he tells me. "Use the skills you learn, enlighten yourself about other's beliefs, but don't forget that you're still Anna. Trust yourself in the end."

"I promise I will." I plant a kiss on his cheek and rise with the next breeze. The wind is stronger than anticipated and I realize it's the wind spirit itself. "Oh!" I gasp. "And Gale knows."

"Of course he does," Kristoff jests.

Gale swirls around our bodies as I chuckle. "Don't worry. We're okay." Relieved, the wind spirit pushes Kristoff into me. "Yes, I told him." I admit.

"We should investigate our would-be killers for clues on Hans," I tell Kristoff. "And by the way, thank you. I needed this talk."

"I love you," he says.

"Love you too," I reply before we shift back to our frigid reality. We return to the fallen men and Gale seems all sorts of confused. His gentle breeze transitions into several spirals which pick snow and dead leaves. I think back to my father's story and remember how humanity's conflict enraged the spirits. "We fought to defend ourselves," I tell Gale. "But we need to understand more."

"Anna," Kristoff calls. "Gale's over here." He points at a specific breeze rattling the carriage. "You're just talking to a gust of wind."

I facepalm and search Ulrik's body while Kristoff checks the others. My hand rifles through his coat, but finds nothing more than a sheathe for his dagger. "Any luck on your end?" I ask Kristoff.

He somberly shakes his head, but Gale hovers Rolf's body out of the carriage. The scorched man's face plops into the snow as Gale blows open his coat pockets. Amidst the spare pipe and kerchief resides a golden badge. "Thank you, Gale." I say and scavenge the item. "What have we here?" I run my fingers across a celestial emblem and instantly recognize it. "Kristoff, take a look at this. It's the Coronan sigil." I flip it over and read its inscription.

CORONA TRADING COMPANY

"He's a bit far from home, isn't he?" Kristoff mumbles.

"We need to find out where this piece fits with Hans' scheme," I say while clutching the badge.

"Well, you were thinking of visiting Corona."

"I haven't seen Princess Rapunzel since Elsa's coronation," I admit. "I think it's time for a reunion."

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this week's installment! I appreciate all of your continued love and support. This adventure is taking an intermission, but the next chapter of "Anna's Creed" will return Saturday, October 3rd!


	14. Setting Sail

The ride back to Arendelle castle is long and tiresome. Then again, everything is tiresome considering how long I've been awake for. The sun has become an irksome foe to my eyes and I bury my face in Kristoff's back. The horse we've untethered from our would-be killer's carriage fares well in my fiancé's hands, though I can tell he misses Sven. I loose a prolonged yawn and Kristoff mimics it.

"Stop it," he says. "Before I fall asleep at the reins."

"You wanted to come," I tease and Kristoff brings the horse to a halt. The abrupt stop has me clunking into his back and I scoff. "Hey! I was just kidding." I realize he's staring off at something and peer over his shoulder. "What is it?" There's some form of commotion occurring in Arendelle's square. Citizens are scrambling about and Elsa's pale, icy dress is visible from our slope. They all seem to be congregating around her as I fear the worst. "That doesn't look good," I murmur and Kristoff spurs the horse.

My sister's voice becomes more audible as we enter the village. "We need to get search teams out as soon as possible," she says. "They were last seen-" Elsa pauses and her eyes widen upon seeing us.

Madam Siv stands alongside the vast array of servants which I assume have been gathered to search for us. "Found them," she grumbles and gives me a death glare. "What do I win?"

The citizens of Arendelle rejoice in their queen's arrival and look to my bewildered sister. "Anna, Kristoff...where have you been?" Elsa asks. "I've been worried sick!"

"We...needed some fresh air," I reply as the crowd disperses. "Kristoff thought I looked stressed and thought some ice harvesting might help."

"In the middle of the night?" Elsa retorts.

"Yes," I defend. I'm about to raise my hand until I realize it's still stained with blood. "And boy it's cold!" I blurt and shove my arms under Kristoff's coat. "We definitely stayed out too long. I could use a bath, hot soup, and a nap. Lemme tell ya!"

Kristoff's slowly catching on to why my hands are under his coat, but it doesn't stop him from leaning back. "That blade of yours is locked, right?" he mumbles.

"It's fine. Trust me." I grunt beneath my forced smile.

Elsa's leer is daunting as we ride towards the castle. "Where'd you get that horse?" she asks. "It's not from our stable."

Kristoff initially gulps but raises a daring eyebrow to reply. "I wanted to try my hand at horseback riding."

"What about Sven?" Elsa inquires.

"He needed to rest," Kristoff assures. "I think he had one too many carrots and looked like he could sit one out."

"Uh-huh," Elsa mutters and watches us ride back.

"Madam Siv," I beckon. "A blanket, if you would. It's freezing out here."

Siv's brows furrow as she contemplates what exactly I'm playing at. We guide the horse to a spare stable and dismount. Siv arrives with a towel and nearly gasps at the sight of my arm. "For heaven's sake," she utters and rushes over. "Shoo!" she shouts and swats Kristoff with her blanket. "I'll take it from here, mountain man."

"Siv," I say and immediately brace for the worst. "He...knows."

"He what now?" Siv looks quite capable of strangling us both and hiding our bodies in a hay bale. "I thought you had this under control!"

"And I do," I assure. "I have it under control with Kristoff."

"With him?" Siv scoffs and wraps the blanket around me. "You'll only endanger him now. He's a hindrance...a liability!"

"Hey," Kristoff mumbles. "I'm standing right here."

"And?" Siv snarks. "If you think for a second that I'm training you, think again."

"I don't want your training," Kristoff insists. "Nor do I want to be in this little organization. I'm here to support her."

"Krist-" is all I can say before Siv raises a hand to me.

"You should get cleaned up before someone sees what's under that blanket," Siv suggests. "I do hope all this trouble was worth it."

"We did find some rather complex information," I assure.

"All of which can be discussed in my quarters," Siv replies. "Now go." I start to leave, but Siv snatches Kristoff by the sleeve. The elder closes in on Kristoff and hisses, "I've got news for you, boy. You're in this now whether you like it or not. Guilty. By. Association. That's all fine and wonderful that you're here to support what Anna wants, but you've got to ask yourself a serious question...What do you want?" Kristoff doesn't respond and I choose to intervene.

"Kristoff," I say. "You don't have to answer."

"Think about it," Siv tells him and relinquishes her grip.

Kristoff is left a pondering mess as we head back to the castle. I'm worried and give him a playful nudge. "You alright?"

"I'm not sure," he admits. "I think I just need some time to myself. Maybe I'll give Sven a bath." He lightly kisses my forehead and steps off on his own.

"Okay...bye," I reply. By the time I say I love you, he's already out of sight. I try not to beat myself up about it too much. Speaking of beat ups, my body aches from the carriage scuffle and I'm eager to take a bath. Bubbles, I think. No. EXTRA bubbles.

I suppose if you take away the part about almost dying, I didn't lie about ice harvesting and how cold it was. The cuts and bruises on my bare, freckled skin are a reminder of what Kristoff and I survived. Without a scarf to obscure it, I can clearly see the raw scrapes on my neck. I submerge myself in a sea of bubbles and finally breathe a sigh of relief. While my body relaxes, my mind remains ever busy with the situation at hand. I need to understand Corona's involvement in this shrouded plan along with how and why Arendelle's involved.

"No!" someone howls and I almost leap out of the tub.

I splash bubbles while turning and catch a pudgy snowman sitting in one of the lounge chairs. "Olaf?" I blurt and sink deeper. "How long have you been in here?"

"I've lost track," he admits while avoiding eye contact. "I didn't even hear you come in if we're being honest. Sometimes a good book can just be so...immersive."

"You can say that again," I murmur while ensuring my bruises are covered. "Um, what's got you so dramatic over there?"

Olaf holds up the text and sighs. It reads "Trailblaze" in golden lettering. "I'm just sad because the story ended on a cliffhanger."

"Well you should go to the castle library," I suggest. "There's a part two and three, you know."

"And a part four?" Olaf eagerly inquires until I frown.

"I don't think so. Sorry."

"I'll go check," Olaf insists and leaves my room. I'm about to recline until a pale hand catches the door on his way out.

"Anna?" Elsa calls.

I bite back a groan and face the doorway. "Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"Can't a girl go ice harvesting?"

Elsa peeks in to sneak a glare at me. "It's not what you did," she intones. "But how you did it. You didn't even tell me where you were going."

"Well," I quip. "We didn't exactly end things on the best terms last night."

Elsa sighs. "I'm sorry, Anna. Watching over the Enchanted Forest isn't anything like ruling this kingdom. The spirits and Northuldra all need to be maintained in this perfect balance. Sometimes I worry how the rest of the world could ever factor into it."

"You're right to worry about it," I say. "Word's already gotten out. That forest isn't much of a myth to some anymore. That's why I wanted to see if you wanted to accompany me to Corona." In light of recent developments, I realize how problematic that could be. "But I should've respected your decision," I placate. "I'm sorry, sis."

"It's alright," Elsa remarks. "You were just looking out for me."

You have no idea, I think to myself.

It feels good to embrace my sister once more and we part ways on happier terms. Her chilly arms slide out from under mine while the Nokk whinnies from the fjord. "These last couple of days have been...eventful," Elsa admits. "But I must be getting back to the forest."

"Please be safe," I worriedly reply.

Elsa simpers and mounts the Nokk. "You're the one setting sail for diplomacy," she teases but ultimately lightens up. "You'll be fine, Anna. And that scarf is a nice look on you!" I make sure the garment is secure while waving goodbye to Elsa. My smile fades as she rides further across the fjord and I realize duty is calling me.

A mission awaits and Siv's quarters is our base of operations. She and Kristoff have a seat as I act out our entire endeavor. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was playing charades," my love jests until I shush him.

"As I was saying," I continue and raise my invisible pickaxe. "After we defeated the killers, we searched their bodies and found this." I toss Siv the golden badge.

She squints her eyes and reads, "Corona Trading Company? What business does Prince Hans have with this neighboring region?"

"That's an excellent question," I mutter and sip my hot cocoa. "Let's go over what we know. He shows up in Arendelle and dismantles the council."

"Technically, you did that." Kristoff murmurs.

"Okay but he incited things!" I snap. "Then he anchors his ship in our harbor and stays a night."

"Then has two ice harvesters and Ambassador Corti at his disposal," Kristoff adds.

"And whoever The Shadow is," I mention.

"Oh," Siv scoffs. "You mean that person you failed to uncover? Honestly, Anna, did you learn nothing about tailing from my lectures in the academy? Keep your distance! Never make it obvious."

I roll my eyes and sulk. "We messed up, okay?"

"And it almost cost you your lives," Siv retorts. "But at least you got another lead. The trail for this Shadow in Arendelle might've gone cold, but you might find an answer in Corona." She peels back the curtains and relishes in a quiet, moonlit harbor. "With Hans having departed this morning, you at least know he isn't stirring trouble here. Do you have an alibi for visiting?"

I fervently nod and straighten my posture. "Kristoff and I will sail for Corona to ratify my trade accord. I briefly met their kingdom's princess during Elsa's coronation and she seemed quite generous. During the day, it'll be all about negotiation. But by night-" I run a hand across one of Siv's assassin tapestries. "our investigation begins."

There's a stark contrast to my staff's energy level now versus when I'd left for the academy. As far as they're aware, Arendelle needs any ally at this point. Our voyage to Corona is unanimously accepted and General Mattias dutifully reassumes control. I look over everyone's hopeful visages as I stand on our rickety dock. "Safe travels, your majesty." Mattias tells me.

"Thank you, general." I reply. "Although I must say, bodyguards are unnecessary."

"I insist," Mattias says as two of his guards board my vessel. "With all due respect, Queen Anna, Arendelle is more vulnerable without its allies. I don't doubt your abilities. It's the dangers beyond which I don't trust."

I huff at the green-uniformed duo while they patrol my galleon. I hope this doesn't complicate things, I dread while Kristoff glares at me. I bid my general farewell and notice a twiggy arm waving from beside his leg.

"Tell Princess Rapunzel I say hello!" Olaf blurts and I snicker.

"You got it!" I holler back as our ship sets sail. The galleon drifts along the fjord and out to sea while I make my way to Kristoff. He's leaning on the starboard side when I slip over to join him. His eyes trail off and observe the glistening waves of an open ocean. "Hey," I speak up. "I just wanted to check in."

"What's on your mind?" he queries.

"You're doing this because you chose to, right?" I ask. Kristoff's pause makes my heart sink until he finally nods. "I didn't force you to tag along?"

"Of course not," he assures me. "I love you."

"And I love you," I insist. "Which is why I want to make sure your desires are met as well. You do so much for me and I just want to be fair to you."

"I know," he sighs. "But honestly, Anna. I don't know what I want." We lean on each other and observe the open ocean. The kingdom of Corona and all of its wonders reside beyond the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you so much for reading this week's installment! Your kind support is always appreciated! As a reminder, "Anna's Creed" chapters are now every other week. She and Kristoff will return in action Saturday, October 17th. In the meantime, there's always more Frozen to enjoy on my page. The Frozen Star Wars adventure, "The Frozen Force" has a new chapter every Friday while "Haunted Arendelle" has a new installment every Saturday in October!
> 
> Long Live Imagination
> 
> ~Michael


	15. The Kingdom of the Sun

"Princess Rapunzel! It's been a while!"...Ew no.

"Your majesty, I am beyond humbled to be graced with-"...Dear lord.

"Thanks for attending my sister's coronation! Sorry summer froze over."...Definitely that one.

Kristoff gives my cabin door a knock. "Anna?" he beckons. "How are you doing in there?"

"As good as I can," I grumble and massage my temples.

"That's going to have to be good enough," he says and sneaks his face through the doorway. "We're here."

Those two words bring our voyage to a close. I clasp my crown and run a finger across its encrusted jewels. "Here goes everything," I whisper. "Let's see if I'm half the diplomat Father was." I step onto our ship's deck and am already baking in the heat. "No wonder they call this the kingdom of the sun," I wince and shield my eyes.

Kristoff wipes the sweat from his brow. "And there's not a cloud in the sky. I'll take our snowy mountains over this coast any day." We lean over the bow and observe Corona's gleaming harbor. The kingdom's central hub resides on an island while a scenic, stone bridge connects it to the mainland. Tremendous spires stretch from a brightly-colored castle while violet banners sway in the wind. Speaking of flags, our Arendellian crocus seems to garner plenty of attention. Fishermen glance over from their rowboats while riders quicken their pace from the shoreline. Kristoff and I exchange a perplexed glance as we wonder what we're in for.

A line of royal guards is waiting for us as we approach the docks. Their golden armor gleams in the sunlight and makes their celestial emblems all the more impressive. A mustachioed captain examines our approach with an inquisitive stare. "Good afternoon," I declare as Kristoff and I disembark. I can already hear him fidgeting in his waistcoat and give him a nudge. While I'd much prefer my fiancé in his typical, leathery attire, it isn't the best for first impressions. He grimaces as his pine green coat and inky black pants constrict his burly movements. It'd be comical if our situation weren't so dire.

"Greetings," the stern-faced Captain of the Guard replies and bows. "To what do we owe a visit from Arendelle? Specifically one from its queen?"

I offer the captain a gentle smile. "Several months ago, I sent forth a treaty proposal. Now I've come to see it ratified. Trade between our nations can only lead to further benefit."

The captain raises a brow. "Considering Arendelle's a little short on alliances these days, I'm sure you'll take any benefits at this point."

My entire demeanor shatters and my eyes go wide. "Oh," I blurt. "So...you've heard about the council dissolving?"

"Word of so many nations departing from an alliance travels quickly," the captain quips before motioning us closer. "I will grant you an escort to the castle."

Kristoff offers to carry my suitcase, but I decide to give him a break. While I am the queen, I feel uncomfortable when everyone does everything for me. Plus, I cannot get Siv and Kristoff's conversations out of my mind. I want to make sure he's making his own decisions and that I'm not forcing him do anything. It's rather humbling to walk through Corona's streets. The inclined kingdom is a workout on the legs after our lengthy voyage and it's nice to see how others live. A new, vast aroma of foods make their way to our noses as we traverse neatly-paved pathways. Everyone seems so joyous as children frolic in the streets and music clamors from second floors.

Despite my Assassin conditioning, I am admittedly out of breath alongside Kristoff. We huff beside each other upon reaching the castle's main gates. A pair of dutiful guards mirror each other and open the doors. Once inside, we're escorted to an elongated throne room where a trio of royals and a handmaiden are waiting for us.

The captain clears his throat and removes his helmet. "King Frederic, Queen Arianna, and Princess Rapunzel. I present Queen Anna and Lord Kristoff of Arendelle."

I initiate a bow and Kristoff hurriedly follows my lead. "Your majesties," I begin.

With a proud chest and steely blue eyes, Frederic is a mighty king. His thick brows rise and his bushy, yet neatly-trimmed beard sways with his smile. "Welcome to Corona," he greets and I thank him.

Both Arianna and Rapunzel have matching hair and emerald eyes. I can't help but let my imagination run wild with the stories of what once was. According to the legends, Rapunzel once had golden tresses that stretched on as far as the eye could see. But after some accident, her hair had been reduced to a short bob of dark brown. Her mother's locks trail far behind her back and leave me with a possibility of what Rapunzel's hair could've looked like. "We received your treaty," Arianna says.

"Personally, I think the Corona Accord is a very catchy name." Rapunzel admires. Her smile is contagious and I note the faint freckles on her cheeks. The more I look at her, the more I recall seeing her at Elsa's coronation. While it may have been a brief glance, my excited self had crossed paths with her when we finally opened the gates back home. Contrary to Rapunzel's glowing visage is that of the handmaiden's beside her. The black-haired, pale-skinned woman is more observant than she is anything else. That's what makes her 'threat number one' in my book. Siv taught me to keep an eye on everyone...especially the quiet ones. While the handmaiden stands at the princess' side, she looks as though she knows every secret. This woman looks like she could kill someone and disappear without a trace, she only needed someone to point a finger.

"Queen Anna?" Frederic inquires.

Oh goodness! I realize I've been lost in my thoughts and staring at the handmaiden. I snap myself back into the moment and clear my throat. "Yes," I say. "This treaty is exactly why I'm here."

"We have no problem establishing trade between our kingdoms," Arianna assures. "If," she says and looks to Frederic.

"If?" I inquire.

Frederic leans forward and his sashes drop with him. "If you can tell us why you dissolved your council."

"You must forgive our concerns," Arianna adds. "We just want to understand before we sign anything."

"Of course," I respond. I'm about to answer when I notice the handmaiden narrowing her eyes on me. "The nations on Arendelle's council were taking advantage of my kingdom. But when I look at Corona, I see a land that understands unity. Your people prosper because their rulers care for them. I would give anything for those in Arendelle and I believe our shared dedication would make us kindred allies."

Kristoff and I stand impatiently as the royals deliberate at an inaudible level. While their occasional glance is nerve-wracking enough, none is more daunting then the handmaiden's continuous stare. My emotions get the best of me and I need to pass the time anyway, so I dare to stare back. She raises one of her thin, black brows at my gesture and sneers. My smirk only seems to anger her further.

"Cassandra?" Rapunzel worries. "Cass?" The handmaiden shakes herself free of her glare and her eyes widen.

"Y-yes?" she mutters.

"You alright?" Rapunzel asks.

"Fine," Cassandra murmurs while keeping an eye on me.

Frederic clears his throat. "Your intentions seem genuine, Queen Anna, but we'll need time to reach a final decision."

I resist looking overjoyed and answer, "Oh that's fine!"

"You may stay as guests in our castle," Arianna says. "Rapunzel and Cassandra can show you to your room. We'll see to it that your ship's crew is given a nice stay at one of our finest inns."

"Thank you, your majesties." Kristoff replies and bows. This time I'm following his lead before they guide us upstairs.

Arendelle Castle seems so compact compared to this castle. Its vast halls and enormous galleries seem to stretch on forever. As I ponder how many ancient secrets the castle holds, I don't rule out the royals' involvement with Hans. Siv has taught me to always expect the unexpected and we were in an unfamiliar land.

"It's nice to see you again, Anna." Rapunzel admits and my heart sinks.

I barely remember her, yet she's talking like we used to meet every weekend. I'm starting to realize she's just that happy with everyone. "Likewise," I reply. "Sorry about that whole 'eternal winter' mishap a few years back."

While Cassandra is all the more perplexed, Rapunzel laughs it off. "It's fine! Really! At the time, I think we were all a bit confused. But hey! Your sister has snow powers. How cool is that?"

A gold coin for every time I've heard that one, I think.

"I'm glad you were dandy with it all, Blondie," a man jests and we turn towards the corridor. His slender figure leans against the nearest wall as he finishes an apple. His brown goatee bounces with each munch while he raises a set of curious brows. "As for me," he says. "The next time you see your sister, please tell her she owes me a chicken soup for the two week fever I got!"

Rapunzel lovingly wraps an arm around him and pinches his cheek. "Oh Eugene's just over-exaggerating."

"Tell it to the mountains of tissues," Eugene quips. "I still have nightmares of 'The Great Sniffling'."

Cassandra pinches the bridge of her nose. "Well as much as I'd love to hear about the plight of your enormous nose, Eugene-" she grumbles. "-we need to get these two to their room." I impulsively snicker at her comment and she rolls her eyes.

While we walk, I can't help but overhear the couple's conversation behind me. "So I figure tonight we can go horseback riding if you're up for it," Rapunzel suggests.

"Maybe another time," Eugene relents. "It's 'Guy's Night' at The Snuggly Duckling."

"But...they're all men." Rapunzel sounds bewildered. "Isn't every night there 'Guy's Night'?"

"Don't tell them that," Eugene playfully warns.

As we approach our room, I decide to speak up to Cassandra. "I only have the best intentions at heart," I reassure her.

The handmaiden sighs. "Spoken like a true leader, warrior, thief, or tyrant. All of those people act on the best intentions, your majesty. I love my kingdom, so you'll have to forgive me if I don't welcome you with open arms."

Good lord, I think. She'd make one heck of an assassin. "Your commitment to your people is admirable," I respond. She seems surprised that as a queen, I don't take a offense to her previous statement. "So long as you're here, I think they're in good hands," I compliment.

A faint smile finds its way across her dark lips. "Thank you, Queen Anna," she replies and opens a white door. "Here we are." Kristoff and I peer inside to examine a luxurious bedroom. Where they see a guest quarters...I see a base of operations.

We use tiredness from our voyage to avoid going down for dinner. Frederic and Arianna are kind enough to send a servant with platters to our room. I discretely, yet graciously retrieve the meals before retreating back to the room like some grateful gremlin. With closed curtains and a candle to light the darkness, Kristoff and I prepare our next move. Having learned from how close things can get with late night missions, we've chosen to start as soon as the sun sets.

"What's the plan?" Kristoff asks while carving up mutton.

I toss the Corona Trading Company badge on our bed. "We need to find this company and see what ties it has to the Southern Isles. I do, anyway."

"Right," Kristoff says. "And then-...wait...What do you mean you? I thought we were doing this together."

I wince at his words. "I know, dear. I'm just not sure where you'd...fit out on the reconnaissance mission right now. I need someone in the room if that Cassandra does some investigating of her own. If no one's here, we're done for."

Kristoff huffs as I start to slip into my assassin robes. "So I'm supposed to just wait here?" he scoffs. "After how dangerous things got last time? Now I have to imagine all of the worst case scenarios for you-"

"Kristoff," I intone and try to keep my frustration in check. "We cannot do this right now. The fate of so much more is at stake here. I will be fine. Remember, I downed more of our attackers anyway." Kristoff huffs and I caress his face with my non-bladed hand. "I know you just want to protect me, but I can do this."

I open our window as he utters, "Not without this you can't."

I hear a bag unbuckling and turn with raised brows. Kristoff withdraws a pickaxe and spins it in his palm. "It saved us last time...maybe it'll do it again." He tosses it to me and I note its lacquered handle.

"Wait a second," I gasp with widened eyes. "Kristoff, this is yours."

"Now it's like I'm with you," he jests. "You need it more than I do, darling. Now go on. Go be great."

"I love you," I whisper and launch myself out of the bedroom. The moonlight brightens my magenta robes as I strike a stony rooftop. From the moment I land, I carry my momentum and surge forward. I bolt into the night just as I had back in Arendelle. The exhilaration of having to go and find the-...find the-...SON OF A-

I climb back up to our bedroom window and Kristoff glares at me. "What did you forget?" he teases.

"The badge," I mumble embarrassedly and he tosses it to me. "Thanks babe. Love you."

I bolt into the night just as I had back in Arendelle. The exhilaration of having to go and find the Corona Trading Company fuels me as I eject from another wall. I'm light on my feet to avoid raising suspicions and listen for nearby guards. Unlike the flattened walls of Arendelle Castle, Corona's structure is far older and has many handholds to descend from. I slip out and slide down an incline towards the main village. I consider where Arendelle's trade hub is located and deduce something similar is true for Corona. I make for the sea while keeping to the rooftops. I'm as nimble as can be and it's exciting to be back in the field. As I skid to a halt atop someone's home, I notice a seaside warehouse and hold up the badge. The matching, celestial signage brings a devious smile to my face.

I roll to street level and observe the colossal structure from the shadows. Several men have the area guarded, but aren't wearing the golden armor of Coronan knights. Their grizzly gazes sway across the humid, quiet streets while other strangers conduct business within. "What have we here?" I whisper to myself. Realizing ground level is a no-go, I consider finding a way to the warehouse's rooftop. Since it's an isolated building, there aren't any nearby edifices to jump from.

Keeping to the shadows, I crawl and roll along the ground until I reach an unguarded corner. I rub my hands against the structure's walls and feel for handholds. The darkness betrays me as I'm only welcomed by flat surfaces. I turn my head in disgust until I notice a rope and pulley system beside me. A thick rope is attached to a bundle of bricks suspended by a net. As I clench the rope, I realize that snapping the other end could propel me upwards. It could also make a racket loud enough for Olaf to hear back in Arendelle. Maybe I could pass it off as an accident, I consider. With a flick of my wrist, I draw my hidden blade and slice the opposite rope. The brick bundle collapses and the pulley launches me up at an alarming speed.

The rope flings me over the roof and I conceal an impulsive scream. I land with a thud and can only hope the bricks obscured the noise. A smile creeps across my lips as I can't believe that worked. While I hear men on the first level rushing over to investigate, I also hear a distinct click. My grin fades as I feel the tip of a bayonet prod my back. It appears my endeavor has propelled me right over the post of a rooftop rifleman. "Hands up," he growls.

We covered a lot of things at the academy, but dealing with firearms was a topic many seldom had experience with. I reluctantly oblige and my heart races when his other hand reaches for my hood. In that instant, another peculiar sound emerges. Something strikes the nearby ledge and a raucous whirring ensues. A thick wire pulls a cloaked individual over the edge. The figure looms over the night sky and gets both of us staring up at it. While his rope zips back into his gauntlet, I gasp at the glint of his hidden blade. The hooded stranger lands atop the rifleman and pierces his jugular. The moonlight illuminates his navy blue robes as he rises over his kill. The force of his impact has caused the cowl over his mouth to fall. Before he can pull it back up, I notice the distinct goatee protruding from his chin.

"You?" I blurt.

"Let's make a deal," Eugene says and re-equips his cowl. "You don't tell Blondie about me and I won't tell her what you're up to either."

Suddenly, hatches from both sides of the roof pop open and guards rush out with swords drawn. "So much for stealth," I mutter.

"Yeah you've got to work on that," Eugene snarks.

"Oh come on. Don't all assassins just get who they can only to have their cover blown anyway?"

"Actually, NO! They don't!" Eugene snaps.

We go back to back and draw our weapons as we find ourselves surrounded.


	16. The Lady of the Night

All of my life, I've always talked the talk. Don't get me wrong, I will try and walk that walk until my heels ache. But whether it was bragging about how much chocolate I could eat...or telling Kristoff how simple my reconnaissance mission was going to be, I typically bit off more than I could chew. The grimy-faced, scowl-ridden guards ready their weapons and keep us surrounded. Us...the last thing I had expected was for my mission to become a team effort. I stand back to back with Eugene and wonder how long he's kept his identity a secret from Rapunzel. I suppose none of that will matter if we're both killed.

While I steady my sword, I notice Eugene only sways his hidden blade. He remains light on his feet while we wonder who will strike first. Recalling my training, I keep my sword raised to parry as it appears our foes are also wielding blades. I glance at the discarded musket from Eugene's kill and step over it. The last thing either of us needs is one of these thugs getting a clever idea with it.

"Take them!" a guard growls and they all charge at once.

It doesn't matter how prepared I am, my heart still races. I've never had so many foes run towards me. My eyes widen as I realize no matter which way I block, one of them is bound to land a hit. I try adjusting my blade for counters, but there are too many. My foes are closing in as I death-grip my hilt. In those moments, I'm both surprised and grateful when Eugene suddenly snags me by the cloak.

"Hey!" I yelp as he flings me into the air. I spin over incoming swords and block those that jab towards me. Eugene's toss sees me tumbling across the adjacent end of the rooftop and forces the circle of foes to disperse. "What was that for?" I groan.

"Diversion!" Eugene hollers. He dodges an incoming sword strike and drives his hidden blade into the man's neck. I watch as the foe's body lands atop a collection of Eugene's kills.

I'm utterly astonished as to how he's managed to down so many enemies so quickly. "How did you-"

"Come on, newbie!" he teases while kneeing a man in the chest. He then disarms and impales him with his own sword. "Pick up the pace!"

I'm more appalled than impressed by the fact that he's nonchalantly making wisecracks while obliterating people. Any thoughts I have are short-lived when a guard lunges towards me. He brings his blade sailing down as I raise mine to block. Our swords clang and I hurriedly kick him away. Infuriated by my hit, he growls and returns with twice the ferocity. I prepare to parry when another guard swoops in from behind. I sincerely appreciate them screaming like crazed idiots to give away their position before attacking. As my sneak attacker closes in, I spin around and slash his shin. This causes him to stumble straight into my other attacker's blade. Flesh tears and I flinch at the sight of "Sneaky" clasping his bloodied throat. The remaining guard is shocked at his mistake but directs all rage towards me. I dodge his first swing before our blades lock and grind at each other. The blood of his comrade drips from his weapon and stains my sleeve as he presses harder.

I glance rightward after hearing Eugene's grunts. One of the guards has him in a headlock while another advances to deal a killing blow. He furiously elbows his relentless attacker, but any effort to break free is futile. Eugene accidentally discharges the rope from his gauntlet and its hooked end clamors by my feet. My enemy snarls and tries to overwhelm me with brute strength. While he looms over me, I shift Eugene's grappling hook with my boot. I position it so it's between his boots and yell, "Eu-" I stops myself from saying his name. "Friend! Retract!"

"A little busy!" he croaks while his assailant chokes him out. His foe makes the error of shifting his forearm closer and Eugene bites down on it. Once free, he kicks away his would-be executioner and retracts his rope. The grappling hook snags on my enemy and drags him towards Eugene. I hop on his dragging, flailing body and ride him over. Using that momentum, I spring forward and kick Eugene's attacker off of the rooftop. He spins and finishes my foe with a thrust of his hidden blade.

"Very...creative, newbie," he huffs through his cowl. "Not bad."

"How could you possibly know I'm new?" I scoff. He simply glares at me and I sigh. "That obvious, huh?" His glare continues and I roll my eyes. "Now you're just being a jerk." Eugene squints and leans closer to me. "Woah there," I assert. "I'm engaged to someone, sir."

Only then do I realize he's actually looking behind me. "Get down!" Eugene warns and tackles me to the floor. One of the surviving guards has recovered the musket and fires it. The musket ball ricochets against a smokestack while Eugene and I roll over the rooftop. We clasp the ledge and steady ourselves. "Nice save," I pant but brace for another shot. My body tightens and my fingers tremble, but the blast never comes. "Why isn't he firing?" I query.

Eugene peeks over the ledge to get a better look. "I...think he's still reloading."

"Still?" I blurt and have to see for myself.

"Yep," Eugene confirms.

The guard is hastily pouring powder down his rifle's barrel and preparing another cartridge. "Oh," I realize. "Then...should we-"

"Yep," Eugene swiftly answers and we climb back up to the roof. We rush the guard while he hurries to reload. My heart sinks when I hear a click and he takes aim. By the time his finger nestles against the musket's trigger, Eugene is already forcing the rifle upward. He fires towards the starry sky and stumbles backward. The ensuing spark lets me see his frightened expression for a moment before Eugene pries the weapon from his hands. I roll forward and sweep the foe's legs while Eugene knocks him out with the rifle's butt.

An eerie silence ensues and he examines the battered firearm. "These damn things'll run the world someday," Eugene murmurs before tossing it aside.

"You want to tell me what you're doing here?" I inquire.

"A bold question for a foreigner to be asking," Eugene quips while rolling bodies out of his way. "I was tailing you."

"Oh?"

"There was something up about you," he says. "I couldn't quite place it from the start, but I certainly didn't expect you to be one of us."

"So there are other assassins in Corona?" I query. "Do you have a brotherhood?"

Eugene pulls me close and whispers sharply. "You wanna talk any louder and ask any other dangerous questions, rookie?" He shifts a body and finds a hatch leading in beneath it. "Yes, there are others here," he replies while we descend into the warehouse. "But their names and locations should be unimportant to you. Just as no one should know about your relationship."

"I'm sorry," I admit. "It just kinda slipped."

"And that's all it takes," Eugene admits. "Just one slip to the wrong set of ears puts everyone and everything you care about at risk. They'll put the pieces together behind your secret identity. They'll take those you love and weaponize them against you." Eugene sighs. "I've seen it before."

"My mistake," I scoff.

"Just learn from it before it costs you," Eugene intones. "Now, you want to tell me what you're doing here?" I toss him the trading company's badge and he curiously analyzes it. "Where did you get this?"

"Off one of my would-be killers back in Arendelle," I tell him. "I've got a conspiracy on my hands back home and the clues have led me to your kingdom."

"So you just thought you'd come sneak around under the guise of diplomacy?" Eugene jeers. "Gutsy, but also reckless. You practically had 'suspicious' written on your forehead just showing up here."

"But something tells me you're working another angle here," I retort. "You just follow me and decided to help? What if I'm a criminal and the men we just defeated were innocent?"

Eugene scours the catwalk we stand on for a means to descend. "I'd been casing this place for several nights. A member of our brotherhood intercepted one of the trading company's couriers. He had a message dictating to 'proceed as planned' and that 'The Shadow' was prepared."

My brows furrow as I recall Hans paying off the ice harvesters. "The Shadow," I reiterate. "It is all connected. This Shadow links Arendelle to Corona. He...or she is an unseen being at work in Hans' plan."

"And what plan is that?" Eugene asks me.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Then I don't even have to know who Hans is to tell you this information's no good. We need more. I need to know what exactly's going on in that winter wonderland of yours."

"You'll know what you need to know," I assert while he frustradely vaults over the catwalk.

I follow him down and he scoffs at me. "You're making it very difficult to work together," he grumbles. I'm about to refute when he pulls me into the shadows.

A series of heavy stomps has me tensing up as two guards jog by. "Any word from the roof?" One of them asks.

"Nothing," another laments. "It's too quiet." Eugene's eyes sway towards the guards and I catch his drift. We remain light on our feet and inch closer from the darkness. "The patrol should've come back by now. We need to get the boat out of here. At least until this close call blows over." Eugene and I are about take the pair out when more guards arrive on the scene. We hurriedly slip back into the dark, but Eugene's heel scrapes on a brick.

One of the guards turns with a sneer and brandishes his sword. "What is it?" his cohort inquires.

Eugene holds his breath and grits his teeth. I remain crouched but am ready to pounce if our cover's blown. The man cautiously lowers his weapon and huffs. "Nothing," he murmurs. "I'm jumping at shadows."

Eugene and I regroup behind a stack of crates and observe the panicking men. They appear to be smuggling barrels and netted supplies onto a sturdy vessel. "Take these down to the coast," a strident voice brays.

"Is that who I think it is?" Eugene whispers and leaves me with more questions.

"Who?" I ask and peek over his shoulder. A glowering brigand stands atop a set of barrels. Her slender arms twitch with each command she barks. Moonlight from a cracked window illuminates her wavy, auburn hair. That lunar glow makes the skull and rose tattoo on her arm all the more haunting.

Eugene's eyes widen as he utters the woman's name. "Lady Caine. One of Corona's many...degenerates. Looks like she's running with a new crowd these days."

Caine scowls when one of her men trips with supplies. She furiously recovers it and cares not if he stumbles on his face. "Honestly," she mumbles. "Where did they find you fools?"

"Lady Caine," a henchman beckons. He's nearly out of breath by the time he reaches her. "They're dead," he huffs. "They're all dead." Her eyes dart to the roof as we realize who he's referring to. "Do you think it's the royal guard?"

Caine scoffs at her henchman. "Without a grandiose entrance?" she proposes. "Sneaking about and making short work of my people? Not a chance. It could be the brotherhood we were warned about. Get us on the water...now."

"Whatever information you're looking for, Lady Caine's bound to have it," Eugene deduces.

"It's just a matter of getting to her," I gripe. "At least we still have the element of surprise on our side." As soon as I say that, two men lift our crates for the boat and reveal our location. I immediately wince and can feel the weight of Eugene's glare on me.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" he jeers.

"They're here!" one of the men shouts and drops his crate with a thud. Eugene kicks that same crate forward to knock his foe to the floor. My attacker lunges at me as I swipe my arm across his torso. My hidden blade is simultaneously emerging and slashing across his ribcage in the process. He crashes into the box and reveals an orderly set of packed muskets within.

The sight of so much fresh weaponry has my heart sinking, especially when I realize how many crates have already been loaded. "We need to stop that boat!" I shout and we bolt for the dock.

Caine and her men rush to untether their vessel while other men head for us. There isn't time to engage, so I kick off the nearest wall and leap over them. Eugene downs a foe and I catch a glimpse of him running up the adjacent dockside. We each flank the boat just as it begins to set sail. I throw caution to the nightly wind and launch myself off of the docks. The ocean waves skim my heels as I reach for the very utensil my love has given me. Kristoff's pickaxe digs into part of the boat's gunwale. I cling off its aft while Eugene launches his grappling hook from the adjacent side. He's completely gone for a swim and is slowly reeling himself towards the boat. I'd find the sight comical if shadow wasn't looming over me.

I peer up as the silhouette unsheathes a sword. "Well well," Lady Caine says. She perches atop the aft like a savage bird of prey. "Creative, aren't we?"

"So I'm told," I quip as she kicks at my pickaxe. She raises one of her thin brows when she realizes how deeply embedded it is. Rather then focus on it, Caine swings her blade to slice my hands. I'm forced to abandon the pickaxe and shimmy across the gunwale. She angrily swings at me again and I nearly lose my grip. Caine capitalizes on my fumble and uses her momentum to stomp on my hand. The raw sting of her heel on my fingers has me growling with pain. While she keeps my hand pinned beneath her foot, she raises her blade to attempt dismemberment. I try to ignore the stinging sensation in my hand and try to pry myself free. She's putting so much pressure on me that any attempt to pull back would lead to further injury.

Caine flashes an insidious smirk and swings her sword downward. I brace as it strikes my forearm and makes a bizarre, crackling sound. "What?" Caine blurts. I slightly rotate my wrist to see that my hidden blade's vambrace has absorbed the blow. While I'm lucky to have been spared a dismemberment, my stomach drops when I realize she's managed to break my hidden blade. Infuriated by the hindrance, Caine is about to strike again when she hears a commotion behind her. She glances back to see that Eugene has made it aboard and is battling her men. I take advantage of the brief distraction and scavenge a broken shard of my hidden blade. I pluck it out of my dented vambrace and drive it into Caine's foot.

The brigand screeches and staggers away from the gunwale. Feeling returns to my hand as I gingerly pull myself over the side. Lady Caine is savagely ripping the shard out of her foot and glaring at me. I've only started to catch my breath when she goes as far as to throw the bloodied shard back at me. I gasp and roll under the projectile as it splinters the planks behind me.

"Not bad, you little pest," she jeers. "What are you, like seventeen?"

Not even close, I think while drawing my sword.

"That's cute," Caine scoffs at my stance. She expertly flourishes her sword and points it towards me. She notices me glancing at the wound on her foot and smirks. "Come here," she taunts. "I'll give you a real cut."

Whether she possesses fencing skill or not, Caine twirls her blade like a master. The glint of her steel in the moonlight is disorienting as I try to put some distance between us. It isn't long before I realize she's boxing me in against the gunwale and I'm forced to duel her. Our blades meet and she ferociously strikes mine twice. The clangs are deafening and I race to keep up with her. My right hand is still numb and throbbing from where she stepped on it and I'm forced to use my left. I try shifting this to my advantage and formulate a counterattack.

While Caine locks swords with me, I lunge forward with my hidden blade...only to remember that it's broken. The useless vambrace simply pats against her torso and she elbows it away. The slightest impact continues to agitate my hand and I remain on the defensive. She shoves me back to the gunwale and I reach for my pickaxe. While using momentum to launch myself forward, I'm able to dislodge it from its wooden entrapment. Caine spins as I attack with both sword and pickaxe in hand. I cross them against her sword and our faces meet in the center. Just when I think I'm finally on the offensive, Caine's glare darkens. She thrusts her head between the spaces until it meets mine.

My world spins after such a tremendous, disorienting headbutt. While I'm able to dizzily parry her sword, it doesn't stop Caine from unsheathing a hidden dagger from her boot. She drives it across my shoulder as I hear fabric tearing in my ringing ears. My aching head hangs forward and I notice blood dripping down my sleeve. I don't even have time to wonder how grievous my wound is as Caine delivers a swift punch across my cheek. Her sharp knuckles are like dull blades of their own and I tumble across the deck. What's most chilling is that this woman isn't even breaking a sweat. This is fun for her. Caine's got an unwavering smirk engraved across her magenta lips as she closes in for the kill. She won't be denied a thing as I haplessly try and parry her jab. Our swords barely meet before she kicks me back down. My world is spinning as the sea, shore, and starry sky all mold into one. I notice Eugene dispatching Caine's henchmen from atop the mast I hear Caine's voice.

"Look at me," she commands. I rebelliously peer away and can feel her fury intensify. "I said look at me!" She pulls me up by the hood and squeezes my dazed face. I try swinging my sword upward, but Caine blocks and shoves it back down. Her strength combined with my lightheadedness makes me drop the sword and pickaxe. "Do you have the slightest idea who you're messing with?" I wince as she squeezes my swollen cheek and holds up her sword. "Here's what happens to amateurs, kid." She brings the blade to my throat as I hear Eugene's grappling hook zip from above.

It strikes the deck by Caine's feet and I desperately stomp where I'd stabbed her earlier. I grind my heel into her boot and Cain lets out an agonizing grunt. She staggers and Eugene's hook snags on her buckled boot. He pulls from the mast and she's dragged up like a freshly-captured fish. Caine doesn't go down...or up without a fight and swipes her sword in retaliation. I catch the glint of her blade amidst our grapple and suddenly feel a sharp sting against my face. There's a itching, burning sensation coming from my cheek as I hunch forward. I slowly bring my fingers up and discover a small cut in my skin. The amount of blood has me worried as I dampen my cheek with part of my hood. The longer the wound settles, the greater its pain sears while my other aches become minor problems. I catch my breath and assess my injuries while Eugene hangs Lady Caine upside down from the mast.

"You alright?" Eugene asks me.

I try to stand up straight and clutch my aching shoulder. "Fine," I groan.

"Who are you amateurs kidding?" Caine jeers from her entrapment. Her dark tresses dangle like the tentacles of a sinister octopus. "You think this stops anything? Stops me?" Eugene is about to interrogate her but instead backs down. "Great. One's a weakling, the other's a coward. Same difference."

Eugene comes over and whispers in my ear. "Caine knows me," he says. "She'll recognize my voice."

"I'll deal with this," I huff and endure my wounds.

"Can you even see straight?" Caine taunts as I hobble forward.

I have to be smart. There's no denying it. No amount of academy training can stop me from being the rookie that I am. Work in the dark to serve the light, I recall our creed. If I'm going to defeat Lady Caine, I need to outsmart her. It might cost me something, but I may have more to gain.

"It's nice when all of the pieces come together," I falsely boast. Caine raises a brow as I approach her. "What's that saying? Honor among thieves? Seems that's on the way out."

"Look, kid. I don't know if it's your wounds or the blood rushing to my head, but I don't know what the hell you're saying."

I clench a fist to quell my rising anger. "I'm saying it was only a matter of time before the brotherhood found you. Hans gave you up." Caine's brows relax as I step closer. "Arendellian authorities took him into custody and he sang like a bird. Cowards like him often do to save their own hide." I conceal a smile while watching Caine's eyes dart back and forth. "But if he's going down, he's taking all of you with him. He gave us locations, names..."

Eugene dares to step in and deepens his voice to obscure it. "He gave us a lot of names. Many of which never could've been involved in his plan. Sound familiar?" Caine's eye twitches as if she's recalling something horrid. "Unless you want more families torn apart and the wrong people hauled away, you'll tell us what you know."

Clearly Eugene knows something about her past that I don't. I can only hope it works in our favor as Caine lets out a frustrated sigh. "No coin is worth the wrong people getting jailed, but if I spill...you have to set me free."

"No way-" I retort until Eugene holds up a hand.

"Deal," he says and I shoot him a glare. "We've got bigger issues on our hands," he whispers to me. "Caine can always be dealt with."

"I don't know how many names Prince High-and-Mighty gave you-" she says. "-but he's probably covering his tracks. Classic misdirection. That's what I would do." My heart races as she completely buys into my lie. "The majority of those names are likely false. I'm just a supplier. He wanted these armaments for some attack. I wasn't told where and frankly, I didn't care as long as I got paid. These weapons were to go to the main force on some sovereign territory." Caine grits her teeth and groans. "What the hell was it called? Weaselberg? Weaseltown?"

"Weselton," I hiss.

"I guess I didn't knock all of the sense out of you," Caine chuckles. "Yeah, that's the place. Its Duke shares a similar gripe that the prince does. I don't know what Arendelle did to these petty men, but if Hans gave you the Duke...he's as guilty as they come. That's all I know. Now cut me down."

"Not yet," I intone. "Hans almost gave us everything. He never revealed who the Shadow was, but the person seemed pretty sacred to him."

Caine scoffs. "Well if Hans didn't tell you, why would I?"

I walked right into that one, I scold myself.

"Kid, the Shadow lives up to that title. I don't know if they're a middleman or middlewoman but they're untraceable."

"No one is untraceable," Eugene asserts.

Caine chuckles. "Gimme a break. If that was true, you would've nabbed this Shadow by now. Your guess is as good as mine in regards to who they are. Hell, one of you could be the Shadow for all I know."

Whether she means it or not, Lady Caine's final jab rattles my inner foundation. My eyes widen and I take the Shadow's elusiveness into consideration. Nothing is stopping this person from being an Assassin. Mouse, who we all trusted to be one us...turned out to be a Templar. I feel new and dreadful questions boiling up within me. Who is the Shadow and do I know them? Are they already walking among me?

Our interrogation is cut short when several lanterns shine towards our boat. I peer out across the harbor to see royal knights on reinforced skiffs. The celestial symbol of their kingdom is brandished across each vessel as they flank ours. The mustachioed captain of the guard holds his lantern up for a closer look. When he does so, I can faintly make out the short-haired woman at his side. "Cassandra?" I utter. Her handmaiden gowns have been replaced by a far more versatile tunic.

"Oh no," Eugene whispers.

I can only infer we've made enough noise to wake up half the kingdom by now. It was only a matter of time before someone called for the authorities, I had just hoped we'd be gone by then. Now, all the royal guards see is two hooded criminals stringing up a third while the corpses of henchmen decorate a boat filled with smuggled weapons. You know...casual stuff.

"By order of the Kingdom of Corona," the captain bellows. "You are all under arrest!"


	17. A Change of Plans

Chapter: 17 A Change of Plans

"By order of the Kingdom of Corona, you are all under arrest!"

Because that's fantastic. That is just what I need to hear after the positively insane night I've had. Coronan knights shine their lantern against our boat and continue to close in. Cassandra and the captain of the guard are leading this convoy of skiffs as I contemplate what options we have. My hand, shoulder, and face still throb from the duel with Lady Caine. That sinister banshee's just laughing at our hopeless situation. She swings to and fro like an upside-down maniac while I look to Eugene.

"I don't suppose you have any other tricks up your sleeve," I whisper.

"I might," Eugene quips. "It's just a matter of timing-" He leans in until the captain shouts again.

"Hands up!" he orders. "Step away from each other and keep facing us." We do as he says and he motions for the other skiffs to close in.

"Just run when I give the signal," he whispers.

"Run where?" I hurriedly ask. "We're on the water and what even is the signal?"

"Quiet!" Cassandra asserts upon disembarking. I realize she can see my mouth, but Eugene's cowl helps him out. I may have to invest in one. Cassandra approaches with her sword drawn. The knights behind her keep their crossbows trained on us at all times when she speaks. "Slowly remove your weapons and kick them over."

I take my time reaching for my back scabbard. The last thing I want to do is prompt the question as to why anyone in Corona has an Arendellian-made pickaxe on them. My heart races as I contemplate what Eugene's signal will be. My quick glance at him prompts Cassandra to look over as well. He's reaching for a spherical item buckled to his belt. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought it was ornamental. Those conceptions change when I see how tightly he grips the orb. Cassandra raises her brows while Eugene furrows his.

He twists a portion of the orb until it clicks behind his thumb. The contraption has Cassandra yelling "Explosive!" as Eugene hurls it at the deck. There's a dull blast, but the ensuing smokescreen is much appreciated. The knights impulsively shoot through the thick clouds as I duck for cover. Their crossbow bolts zip amidst the artificial mist and I briefly catch Eugene's silhouette dashing off.

I take it that's the signal, I think. Cassandra steps through the smoke as I swiftly shove past her. A second blast goes off...and then another as I realize Eugene is hurling multiple smoke bombs. His plan works like a charm...if you have a cowl to protect your face. While he's off making his daring and explosive escape, I'm coughing my way through the wake of it.

I stumble into a misty mast and spot Eugene at the top of it. "We need to get back to the mainland!" he shouts and launches towards one of the skiffs. I can faintly make out his silhouette as he sends knights tumbling into the sea. He's about to commandeer their vessel and I rush to join him. Just as I reach for the mast, a crossbow bolt pierces my would-be handhold.

"Stop them!" the captain barks as his knights open fire.

I roll to evade and holler at Eugene. "Don't wait for me! Just go! I'll catch up!" Projectiles strike his hijacked skiff as he sails for the shore. Great, Anna, I tell myself. Way to be the hero. Now how the heck are you getting off this boat?" I cough my way toward what's left of the smoke bomb clouds and use them to screen my movements. Knights are closing in from all sides and the last thing I want to do is defend myself in this scenario. Fighting against crooks is one thing...but protectors merely serving their kingdom? As far as these knights know, I'm as much a criminal as Lady Caine is. But revealing my secret identity could have insurmountable repercussions. That's if they'd even believe me.

I try to get the high ground on my pursuers and scale several supply crates. Kicking a crate down does little to hinder the knights and instead gives them a better means of ascension. The crossbowmen keep up their aim, but suddenly stop firing. I freeze atop the crate stack while the knights below me raise their swords like spikes in a pit. "There's nowhere to go," the captain declares. "This is your final warning. Surrender before this gets any worse than it has to. Just come quietly and no harm will come to you."

Although I'm hooded, I keep my head down in case the captain sees my face. If only he knew that the very queen he'd welcomed to his kingdom is giving him such a hassle now. He might find out if I don't come up with an escape plan fast. A brief guffaw from Lady Caine actually sparks an idea and I steady my feet. The captain notes my stance and tries to figure out where I could possibly jump to. He eyes the mast and sternly shakes his head. "Don't try it!" he warns. I smirk and instead launch myself towards Lady Caine. A few bolts zip beneath me until the captain orders a ceasefire. He doesn't want them killing the apprehended Caine, who's all the more startled when I catch the rope suspending her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caine screeches as I use her body as a pendulum. We both scream as our combined weight sends us swinging towards a nearby skiff. The rope snaps and we crash against its damp deck. I don't have much time to recover before two knights come stomping over. Caine's been thankfully knocked unconscious and I rapidly step over her. The knight draws his sword as I simultaneously reposition the sail and kick him overboard. His partner seeks to undo my work, but takes a swift elbow to the face. I flip him over the side and seize a moment to catch my breath.

As my skiff heads for land, I am relieved to hear the captain prioritizing the rescue of his men. I can't imagine all of that bulky armor is easy to swim in. With a heavy sigh, I rise up and assess my wounds. My shoulder pain is dulling but my hand still tingles. I contemplate how, even if I do survive this, Madam Siv will surely have my head for wrecking my hidden blade. I try to see the bright side and consider how my cheek is no longer bleeding. As I formulate a discreet return to the castle, I suddenly spot a shadow looming behind me. My eyes narrow when I realize Lady Caine is still incapacitated on the deck. But if she's there... I think. Then who's-

A pair of gloved hands dig into my shoulders and the sting of my wound returns. I grunt in pain as Cassandra slams me into the skiff's mast and throws the vessel off course. I said it once and I'll say it again...this woman would make a brilliant assassin. She's stealthily managed to meet me on the skiff and I am lucky she isn't trying to kill. "Stay down," she orders.

Not a chance, I think to myself. I don't want to speak and possibly sound recognizable. Cassandra steps towards me but I rapidly sweep her leg. She strikes the deck with a thud as I scramble to steer the skiff. I've nearly got it back on course when Cassandra lunges at me. We grappled against the gunwale and I feel her gloved hand tugging at my hood. All it'll take is one firm pull and my identity is finished. Out of desperation, I clench her waist and propel us both overboard.

While the skiff collides with the nearby dock, we plummet into shallow and murky waters. Clouds of sand form beneath the ocean's surface as Cassandra and I tussle. I manage to kick her off but the recoil sends me tumbling back. I crash into the sand while Cassandra recovers and searches for me. The sea breeze suddenly feels cooler as I quickly sit upright. Only then do I realize my hood has fallen off from the impact. My time is limited as Cassandra spots me. I spin from the shoreline, re-equip my hood, and bolt for town.

My soaked robes drip with seawater across the bricked pathways and I suddenly hear more droplets. They're too far yet too intense to be mine. I glance over my shoulder and find Cassandra in hot pursuit. "Oh come on!" I mutter under my breath and slide into an alley. In that same motion, I pull my hood back up and grab a drain pipe. Cassandra grunts below and climbs after me. Our wet, tireless hands cautiously shimmy up the pipe. I vault over the roof and this relentless handmaiden isn't far behind. At this point, I think it's safe to say she's anything but. I don't know what connections she has with the captain of the guard, but she clearly has some training of her own. I can't even head straight back to the castle with her hot on my heels.

"Make this easy on yourself!" Cassandra scolds. "You're running out of roof!" I skid to the brink and notice a wagon filled with flower petals on the street. I flash Cassandra a smirk and let myself fall backwards off of the edge. "Wait, no!" Cassandra yells, probably thinking I've chosen to end my life. She sprints to the fringes while I plummet through the air. Gusts of wind claim my body as I am liberated in my leap of faith. It isn't long before I embrace the soft petals waiting below. While the landing isn't as comfortable as one from a haystack, it gets the job done. I emerge from cover and leave Cassandra peering down in disbelief. Although she's determined to keep chasing me, she isn't willing to pull off my maneuver. That at least buys me some time to plan an escape.

"This way!" I hear knights shout from across the street. Their crested helmets appear as daunting, torchlit silhouettes in the night. Windows creak open from above as concerned citizens begin to stir. There are too many eyes on me and I need to get off the street before the demon handmaiden joins in. I slip into another alley and hope to find an exit.

My heart sinks when I reach a dead end and hear pursuers closing in. "No no no," I whisper while feeling out the brick wall. I try ascending a nearby drain pipe, but it's so rusted that it snaps under my weight. The deafening clamor only solidifies my location and I can hear the knights turning around. I want to think positively, but my mind is already imagining the removal of my hood. I can see myself being locked away in some dungeon while Kristoff...poor Kristoff. He never should've gotten involved. I never should've told him anything.

As I brace for the worst, something suddenly slides beneath me. A grimy manhole cover slides open and a hook snags my boot. I can only gasp before I'm dragged under by this unseen entity and the lid shuts above. I'm incredibly grateful for boots as I land in a stream of malodorous sewer gunk. The burly, bald stranger who's snagged me puts a hooked hand to his mouth. As we remain silent, he motions for me to follow him. If it means getting away from the knights and hopefully out of these waters, I'm delighted to oblige.

We make haste through the winding sewer systems until we reach a dry set of stairs. Madam Siv is rubbing off on me and I cannot help but be suspicious. "How did you...find me?" I inquire.

The hulking man finally speaks up in a deep, bellowing tone. "You make a lot of noise for one of us."

"So I've heard," I mutter until the rest of his statement hits me. "Wait, one of us?"

His mustache rises with his smirk. He lets his hook hover over several stones in the wall before pressing on one. I watch in awe as the wall gives in and reveals a deeply-embedded passageway. He beckons me to enter as the secret tunnel hurriedly closes behind us.

I follow him down a series of dimly-lit halls until he catches me squinting at him. "Yes?" he grumbles.

"Sorry," I say. "You just...look familiar. Have you ever been to Arendelle?"

"Once or twice," he mumbles.

"Wait," I gasp as he huffs. "Hook Hand? The world-famous pianist? You're an assassin? How the heck do you keep that a secret?"

"By not breaking drain pipes and having whole kingdoms chase me," Hook Hand quips and I pout at his jab. "In all seriousness, you'd be surprised how much misdirection goes into my fame, lass. While people are focused on my music, they're not looking anywhere else. Plus, playing on the road lets me relay messages to other brotherhoods."

"That's actually really clever," I admit. Gosh, who else could be an Assassin? I ponder. I make myself giggle imagining Olaf as one.

"You know, rookie," I hear Eugene say. He's lounging about in a nearby chair with his hood and cowl removed. "When you said you'd catch up, I didn't think you'd take this long."

I scoff at him. "Yeah, well-"

O o O o O o  
| O o | | O o | | O o |  
| | O | | | | O | | | | O | |  
| o O | | o O | | o O |  
o O o O o O

DESYNCHRONIZATION IN PROCESS

O o O o O o  
| O o | | O o | | O o |  
| | O | | | | O | | | | O | |  
| o O | | o O | | o O |  
o O o O o O

(San Fransokyo - 2033)

O o O o O o  
| O o | | O o | | O o |  
| | O | | | | O | | | | O | |  
| o O | | o O | | o O |  
o O o O o O

This awakening is much more aggressive than the typical stirring. "Abigail?" Dr. Ramesh calls and sways a light across my eyes. "Can you hear me?"

"What...the hell?" I groan and hastily sit up. My head spins as a consequence for rushing the waking process. "Eugene...he-"

"Take a moment," the doctor intones. "Remember the Bleeding Effect. Remember who you-"

"It's not the goddamn Bleeding Effect!" I snap and my world spins from the outburst. As I turn my aching head, the pale lab's walls occasionally morph into ancient bricks. The hallucinations vanish in time and I glare at Ramesh. "Why'd you pull me out?"

Ramesh remains composed and answers, "Because your session tasks were completed."

"I thought we were seeing how long I could stay in. That felt like even less than last time."

"Any patient can lose track of their time in the Animus, Abigail." Ramesh explains. "But-" She pauses and presses a finger to her earpiece. "Yes. Yes sir." I lean in as if hoping to hear who she's speaking to. "Yes sir, we have a location."

"I take it that was my task?" I inquire.

Ramesh sighs. "Abigail, Absergo is in the business of historical research. When you accessed your ancestor's memories, you uncovered the location of a brotherhood enclave in-"

"Corona," I reply.

"Corona then, but Germany today." Ramesh details. "And most importantly, you know how to gain entry to it."

"But what about Anna's story?" I ask. "The conspiracy against her people. The-"

"That is not Abstergo's concern, Abigail. Her mission is but a means to discover true knowledge."

I glare at Ramesh and shrug. "So what now?"

"Now you will accompany us to Germany," she asserts. "You will help us locate this enclave and you will get us in." Her tone comes off as more authoritative than it does excited. I suddenly feel less like a colleague and more like a lab rat. I feel like a tool being used to unlock history instead of getting to experience it for myself. I'm concerned about Queen Anna and what my ancestor's past really means to this company. Amidst it all, I think back to the mysterious woman I'd who'd called me.

"Who are you?" I'd asked her.

"A friend if you'd like. Think of me as an eagle on your shoulder."

"What do you want?"

"For you to know that you aren't alone. And that you have a choice."

"If this is real, please stop being so cryptic."

"You have my number and I have yours. Don't be afraid to reach out when it all stops making sense."

Things really were starting to seem...odd. But Abstergo always has my best interests at heart...right?


	18. Reunion

When I think about my father, I don't like to imagine the man in prison. While he is repentant, that man remains trapped by far more than the walls he's confined to. The name 'Robert Callaghan' has left a painful mark on San Fransokyo. To me, I'll always look back on the fonder memories. Before I'd ever gone missing and back when the sky was my only limit.  
.........................

What've you got there, Abigail? I hear his endearing voice. The room I envision glistens with lights from our humble Christmas tree. He takes a seat on the nearest couch and sips his freshly-brewed coffee. "What'd Santa bring you?" he asks.

Goodness, I'm so young. My eager, adventurous little hands frantically tear through the wrapping paper. My eyes scour the box as I start to make out colors and shapes. Dad chuckles at my widening eyes and revels when I proclaim, "It's a jet plane!" He flashes a toothy grin as I celebrate my new toy. "I love it! I love it!" I can't wait any longer and pop open the box right then and there. Foam packaging topples over and my imagination runs wild. While I envision the foam as a snowy mountain range, I raise the jet over them. "This is Abigail Callaghan," I pretend to call in. "I'm flying over the Himalayas. Does anyone read me? Over!"

Dad joins in on the fun, shapes his hand into a phone, and holds it up to his ear. "This is Daddy," he says with a wink. "I read you. What brings you to the Himalayas, pilot?"

"I'm on an expedition!" I cheer but Dad's smile starts faltering. It's as if he already knows what's coming next.

His hand slowly drops and he purses his lips. "What...what are you looking for?" he reluctantly asks.

"Mommy," I answer confidently and he hangs his head. "I'm gonna bring her home for Christmas!" Dad's brows furrow with the pain I've subconsciously prompted. He sets his mug down, shuts his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his nose. I might be a child, but I can still see the distress radiating off of him. "Daddy?" I worry and he opens his reddened eyes. "Why are you crying?"

It's as if he doesn't even realize he is and a tear drips down his face. "Daddy's just..." He gulps and struggles to form an elaborate explanation. "I just miss your Mommy very much."

"Well," I tell him with extraordinary tenacity. "That's why I'm gonna find her! Or we can if you wanna tag along." I jump on to his lap and pretend to fly my new toy.

"If only it was that easy, sweetheart," he tells me and forces a smile.

"Why can't it be?" I ask. "I know this is just a toy plane, but one day I can change that. You're always telling me that people who study hard can accomplish anything, right?"

He raises a brow at me. "Yes?" he inquires.

"Then I'm gonna study to be the best pilot ever. And one day, I'll have a real plane. I'll search all over the world for Mommy. I'll never stop!" I look up to find Dad shaking his head at me. "What is it, Daddy?" I worry.

His smile is faint but intentions are pure. "My dear Abigail," he says and hugs me tight. "May you never change."

.................................

May you never change...Just become a pilot and get sucked into a mysterious void. That's fine. Then find out your father's been imprisoned and try to rebuild your life through a sketchy corporation that won't even let you in on their full mission statement. You're doing great, Abigail. Living the freaking dream...

At least I got the "real plane" portion of my aspirations right. I sit aboard one of Abstergo's private cargo planes and peer out the window. A sea of starlit clouds juxtaposes against our darkened interior. If I'm going to endure a lengthy flight to Germany, I at least want to be comfortable. I slide my hand down to my seat's lever and try to comprehend the recliner. I feel like Sisyphus, only instead of repeatedly pushing a boulder...I'm trying to get this damn chair to work. Every time my back portion reclines, the lower half sinks in and crunches me up. When I try adjusting the opposite, I'm stuck with a reverse problem. My cacophonous folly catches Dr. Ramesh's attention.

She's seated across from me and trying to type away at her laptop. Her eyes dart up and she lowers her glasses. "Abigail," she inevitably calls. "Do you mind?" I huff and grouchily unbuckle from my seat. "Hey," she scolds.

"What?" I fire back. "I don't see a fasten seatbelt sign anywhere. I'm just gonna take a walk, or is that not allowed either?" I glance over at the peculiar amount of armed Abstergo personnel stationed throughout the plane. "Is one of these grunts going to shoot me if I stretch my legs in the wrong spot?" Ramesh glares at me as I shrug. "I'm serious! Why do we even need this kind of firepower? What kind of operation is Abstergo running here?"

"A private one," Ramesh intones. "Goodness, Abigail. Do you know how much money Abstergo funnels into its projects? These expeditions must be protected."

"From what?" I scoff and gesture to a guard's assault rifle. "Aliens?" My comment at least garners a chuckle from one of the helmeted grunts. "See? She thinks it's overkill."

Ramesh rolls her eyes and shakes her head at me. "Will you just take a seat, please?" she scolds. "We'll be landing shortly."

"Sure thing, Mom." I snark. As I sulk back into the uncomfortable chair, I'm left thinking about my jeer. I peer out the window as our carrier cleaves through the cloudy skies. Mom, I think. You could be anywhere across this world right now...or long gone. An array of lights snaps me free of such dreadful thinking and I glimpse civilization.

"Dr. Ramesh," an operative beckons. "We're coming up on Hamburg now. What are your orders?"

"Maintain course and optimize scramblers," she commands. "The flight's been nothing but smooth and I'd hate to change things."

I furrow my brows and lean towards her. "Are you gonna tell me why we're flying over Hamburg Airport?"

Ramesh huffs and frustratedly shuts her laptop. "Because we'll be landing on our own terms. Time is of the essence, Abigail. We don't need to be wasting it on bag checks and taxis. Now please...enough of these incessant questions." Ramesh peers over her shoulder and hollers to the pilot. "Land us on the water!"

"Yes, ma'am," he responds and I feel my ears popping. We're beginning a steady descent along a German coastline as I fasten my seatbelt. While I trust Abstergo's innovations, there's still part of me that's skeptical about this plane's buoyancy. Then again, I've experienced technology's failure firsthand and have a right to be skeptical. I peer outside and notice how close we are to the ocean. "Engaging hoverlifts-" the pilot says. "-now!" With a firm thrust of a lever, the plane's underbelly vibrates uncontrollably. Energy pulses from its core system and our hulking carrier glides across the waves.

Ramesh relishes in my nervous expression and nonchalantly unbuckles. "You worry too much," she jests. "Alright, team! Prepare the boats!"

The armed operatives shuffle to the back of the carrier and unlatch several motorboats. The plane's ventral hatch lowers just enough to show the vast sea awaiting us. I can feel the Bleeding Effect returning as I glimpse the silhouette of an island beyond the waves. For a split second, the darkness of the night is replaced by a blinding sun. I feel the flow of my regal gown as Kristoff and I approach Corona for the first time. The imagery fades when I hear an operative yell beside me. "All set, ma'am!"

"Excellent," Ramesh replies and nudges me forward. "Come on then, Abigail."

I cautiously board one of the boats and watch her agents load equipment. Once they give her a thumbs up, they power up the motors and send us racing towards the island. If I let myself slip enough, I feel like Anna trying to reach the mainland from her skiff. Only instead of Lady Caine at my side, I have a rather irksome doctor to deal with. Yet no matter how confusing things seem, I keep thinking about that eagle on my shoulder.

"You have my number and I have yours. Don't be afraid to reach out when it all stops making sense."

As we reach the dark shoreline, I discover what has become of Corona. The once illustrious kingdom has been reduced to a humble burg. While the territory has modernized where it naturally could, many of its older and weathered structures remain. Ramesh's operatives keep to the shadows and establish a perimeter on the shore. "North dock is clear," one of them calls in.

"Boardwalk-" an agent starts to say until she hears something shuffle. She tilts her rifle towards a corner, but lowers it when a cat emerges. "All clear," she concludes.

"Advance," Ramesh asserts and urges me to keep up.

"If I didn't know any better," I mutter. "I'd think we were going to kill someone. I thought you said these people were for protection."

"They are," Ramesh whispers back. "Abstergo recovers ancient and mysterious marvels. Can you imagine how many thieves would want to get their hands on our work? We need to respect and protect history from the wiles of this world. It's up to us to find the truth and make others understand."

"Understand," I reiterate and warily follow her. She notices me stumbling and I start hallucinating. I feel the need to flee and hear Coronan knights closing in. "I'm sorry," I utter. "It's the Bleeding Effect. It's-"

"No no, Abigail." Ramesh reassures. "This is good. Give in to it this time. Relive Anna's memory. You've been here before."

I take a deep breath and step into an empty street. "This way!" I hear knights shout from across the way. Their crested helmets appear like specters in a dream. I react to them as if they're there and leave the operatives bewildered. As I flee from the ethereal knights, Ramesh gives an order to her team.

"Follow her," she commands.

My heart sinks when I reach a dead end and hear pursuers closing in. "No no no," I whisper as if I'm Anna. My hands feel out the partially demolished brick wall until I recall the rest of the memory. "Of course," I utter and tap the metallic lid beneath me. "The sewer! This is it!"

"She's got it," Ramesh calls. "Move in."

I delicately remove the manhole cover and slip into the dried gunk below. From the moment I enter the tunnel, I feel...untethered from my shared memories with Anna. A golden light shimmers into view and I can faintly make out the queen's hooded figure walking ahead of me. "You can't see any of this, can you?" I ask Ramesh as she descends behind me. Her operatives sway their flashlights across the tunnel and find nothing more than a vacuous maze.

"I know what I've said about the Bleeding Effect in the past," Ramesh laments. "But in these moments, you need to trust me more than ever. Trust me like we're all trusting you, Abigail. It's alright to embrace these effects for short durations because they're leading you somewhere. You are the key to true knowledge."

I accept her compliments and squint my eyes. There's a dull pain in my head as I follow Anna's ghost of sorts. I walk the path of her luminous entity as she guides us threw the sewer's winding maze. She leads me up a set of dry, yet crumbling stairs. "Watch your step," I warn the team and observe Anna's specter. She pauses before a stone wall and phases through it.

"Now what?" Ramesh asks.

"I'm trying to figure that part out," I reply.

"Did you not see it?"

"I did. I just-" My eyes widen with realization. "She didn't touch it. Hook Hand did." I gently brush my hand against the wall and observe each unique stone. "One of these unlocks the tunnel and Anna saw him press the right one."

"Can you remember which one it was?" Ramesh queries.

"I think so," I mutter and tightly shut my eyes.

"She'd better," a sneering operative scoffs.

"Quiet, Dulov." Ramesh asserts.

Come on, Anna. I speak within. Show me what you saw. I search the deepest recesses of my mind and will the Bleeding Effect to have its way. I submit myself to our mixture of memories and recall the sounds of Hook Hand's voice. "We're moving through the tunnels," I whisper while my hand hovers across the stones. "We're talking and...wait." For an instant, it feels as though I'm back in the Animus. I feel so connected to Anna that I let myself press against one of the stones. "This one," I declare and push just as Hook Hand did. My heart sinks as ancient dirt and grime shifts through the cracks. The rest of the stones give way and fold back to reveal a deeply-embedded passageway. "Holy crap," I gasp. "I actually did it!"

"That you did," Ramesh half-heartedly lauds. Her faint smile becomes an irked scowl as she nudges me over. "Now kindly step aside."

"Wait, what?" I blurt and am unsure if Anna's speaking through me.

"You did your job," Ramesh assures. "Now let us do ours." Her operatives funnel into the secret passage and scour its contents. Decrepit tables and abandoned shelves are quickly overturned in their wake. I catch a glimpse of a tattered assassin banner mounted on one of the walls. It's quickly torn down by an impatient agent while the others ransack chests.

"So much for respecting history," I mutter.

Ramesh ignores my comment and addresses an incoming agent. "It isn't here, doc."

"What isn't?" I inquire.

"Keep searching," Ramesh asserts. "It has to be."

"We've overturned this entire stinkhole," Dulov growls. "Maybe you pulled your little lab rat out too early."

Unwilling to admit any error, Ramesh spins towards me and grips my shoulders. When I look into her wild and furious eyes, I can see past her facade. Underneath all of her assertions is a cornered employee who's frightened of a higher authority. But why? "Miss Callaghan," she addresses me ever so formally. Her eyes sway towards the gun-toting operatives around us. "Please...try to remember what you saw in the Animus. What else happened in this enclave?"

It's as if she already knows the answer, yet is still hoping for me to help her out. She wants to truly believe that her own eagerness hasn't pulled me out of the Animus before I could I acquire whatever information they're seeking. A dark sense of foreboding grips me as all eyes glares fall upon us. Still, I cannot say what I do not know. "I couldn't tell you," I reply and shrug. "You desynchronized me as soon as I entered."

The operatives murmur amongst themselves and Dulov trudges over. I don't care much for his appearance and am focused on the rifle in his hands. "Enough," he grunts and aims it at me. "Maybe this'll jog her memory."

"Woah woah," I nervously respond and raise my hands. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Damn it, Dulov." Ramesh scolds the operative. "You terminate her and we're all done for!"

Dulov's teal gaze is unwavering. "We're done for if we come back empty-handed too. But you're the one who green-lit this, doc. We're not taking the fall for your arrogance."

"You wouldn't be anywhere close to here without me!" Ramesh fires back. As their argument intensifies, one of the helmeted operatives firmly grips my shoulder. She catches me completely off guard and presses a pistol to my head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ramesh shouts and breaks off from her argument. "You think any mutiny among us will change anything if we don't have the artifact? Let her go and let's figure this out together."

"I'm beginning to think you're all crazy," I admit and glance at my assailant. "However, I have to agree with Dr. Ramesh on this one."

"Oh come on, Abigail," my helmeted captor whispers. "Is that any way to treat the eagle on your shoulder?"

"What?" My eyes widen as I think back to our phone call. "You?" I utter.

"Get ready to run," she says and suddenly turns her pistol on Dulov. She fires a shot into his holstered smoke grenade and its contents spew across the room. Dulov staggers back, checking to see if he's been shot. He hastily removes the grenade, but a thick smokescreen already blankets the area.

The woman pulls me, yet I stand my ground. "Remember when I said run?" she snarks. "I meant now."

"Who are you?" I interrogate until the rising smoke makes me cough.

"I'm dead if we don't move," she responds. "Trust me!"

I weigh my options and consider the disarray Ramesh was stirring. That grizzly cohort of hers, Dulov, isn't improving my chances of staying either. Daring to believe, I follow the mysterious stranger. It seems like I've made the right choice considering I quickly here gunshots ricocheting off my former position.

"Hold your fire!" I can hear Ramesh shouting. "Do not terminate the asset. We need her alive."

The asset, I think while my apparent rescuer calls back to me.

"That's all you ever were to them," she says as we slide out of the tunnel. "This way!" She guides me deeper into the sewer and clearly knows a route.

"Split up!" Ramesh's command echoes. "Find them!"

"They were gonna kill you, you know," the stranger tells me. "As soon as they had what they needed, you'd be of no further use. I've seen it before."

I round a mucky corner and she holds me back. We overlook a multi-story drop leading further underground. Water cascades freely into a deep and shadowy reservoir. "How do you know that?" I ask. "Who are you?"

My heart sinks when she hastily unfastens her helmet. Short, black tresses contrast against shadowy walls while her helmet clunks to the ground. Her dark hair is greying from whatever stress she's endured. Though her bright eyes appear tired from a ceaseless struggle, she still smiles at me. "Let's see how well that Bleeding Effect of yours has kicked in. We work in the dark-" she gestures to me while examining the ledge.

"-to serve the light," I conclude and gasp. "You're...an assassin?"

She smirks at me. "Your instincts serve you well," she lauds and starts to back up. "Assassin blood runs through your veins and you'll need it to survive this jump."

"What?" I snap.

Ramesh and her operatives are closing in. The stranger bites her lip and beckons me closer. "You've done these types of jumps in the Animus before so your body will remember."

My heart races as I look over the edge. "There has to be another way," I insist.

"There isn't!" she warns. There's panic stirring in her voice as Abstergo approaches. The agents' shadows shift across the tunnel walls. "Abigail, I need you to trust me."

"Why?" I worry. "Abstergo wanted me to trust them too. If everything you said about them is true, what makes you any different?"

The woman stares at me with sheer conviction in her eyes and says, "Because I'm your mother." Four simple words leave me both frozen and out of breath. I look upon this older woman with mouth agape as she continues. "Abigail, I couldn't be there for you before but let me be there for you now. Take this leap of faith with me." It's as if my body's on autopilot. I need to learn more as I step back with her, yet the drop is utterly terrifying. She pats my back for reassurance and says, "Together."

Our boots kick up pebbles and gunk as we bolt towards the ledge. By this point, I'm just praying for any semblance of the Bleeding Effect to kick in and that Anna's memories will guide me.

"Rebecca," a voice calls in to my mother's communicator. "Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Standby, Shaun," she replies. "We're enroute."

Tapping into Anna's instincts, I gasp and launch myself off the edge. The rush of my fall is even more exhilarating...and terrifying...out of the Animus. Time seems to slow as I glance at my mother plummeting beside me. With her arms spread out, she truly looks like an eagle over my shoulder. As we plummet into the unknown, I think back to that Christmas morning...

..........................

"I'll search all over the world for Mommy. I'll never stop!"

"My dear Abigail. May you never change."

I found her, Dad...I found her.


	19. The Lost Lineage

Leap of faith? Brilliant idea. Sticking to its original maneuver and back-flopping into a body of water? Terrible idea!

I swear my back is broken. That's what it feels like anyway. I'm numbed and aching as I sink deeper beneath the surface. Just as my arms dangle above, I feel someone clench my wrist. The swift tug only makes my back ache more as I'm dragged back up. My soaked, writhing face is a sputtering mess while my mother's visage is alarmed. Her eyes are frantically scouring the waters while she keeps us both afloat. I can barely keep treading through my back's throbbing pains. Even as water clogs my ears, I can hear the sound of a motorboat closing in. Whatever dramatic efforts we've undertaken have been in vain, for I'm recalling the speed of those Abstergo vessels.

"I've got you," Mom says while I cough.

"No," I faintly warn as she swims closer to the motor sounds. "Don't...you-"

I'm begging my body to recuperate, but the flop keeps me numbed. I'm truly at the mercy of Mom and the malodorous waves as a boat rounds the corner. My worst fears take hold and I imagine muzzle flashes illuminating the cave. I prepare myself to be haplessly riddled with bullets from brutish Abstergo agents. I flinch as a blinding light does emerge. But rather than flash as one from an assault rifle, this spotlight remains fixed on us.

Great, I think. They're taking us alive. Might almost be worse.

The boat suddenly turns and lists alongside us. "Get on!" the driver hollers.

"Working on it," Mom grunts and grips the port side. "A little help?"

"I'm trying to keep it steady," the driver insists.

"SHAUN!" Mom roars and he abandons the controls to assist us.

An arm stretches into the water and I reach for it. My drenched hand dampens his thick, long-sleeved sweater while he and Mom pull me up. I roll over into the boat and collapse with a groan. "Bloody hell, Rebecca." Shaun says while looking over me. "Where's she hit?"

"After a backflop like that?" Mom quips. "Mostly in her pride."

I glare at her until a voice shouts, "Down there!" The muzzle flashes I'd imagined become a reality from the nearby ledge. Bullets clang against our bow as Shaun and Mom literally hit the deck.

"We gotta move!" Mom shouts over the gunfire.

"Really?" Shaun remarks. "I personally wanted to call this sewer my final resting place." He rolls his eyes, straightens his glasses, and rushes for the boat controls. I fight through my aches to crawl across the deck and reach the boat's spotlight panel. I muster just enough strength to rise and slam it with my fist. The light shuts off and Shaun is taken aback. "What the? Are we losing power now?"

"Quick thinking, Abigail." Mom tells me. "Now we won't be a moving target."

"Did either of you consider how I won't be able to see where I'm going now?" Shaun snarks and the boat scrapes against bricked walls. "If the light doesn't draw them in, these sounds will."

"We don't need the boat in one piece," Mom insists. "We just need to get back to the Aguilar IV." She helps scrape me off the deck and rests me against a crate. "How are you holding up, Abigail?"

"I've seen better days," I admit yet come to another realization. "A long...long time ago."

Holy crap, I think to myself. My life hasn't been easy for quite some time. Normally someone's better days were just a week or so ago. What about years for me?

"Why now?" I dare to ask and she immediately steps away. "After all this time you-"

"I'll answer that and more," Mom assures me. "I promise. Let's just get out of here first."

Moonlight begins to fade in from the end of our gunky tunnel. Shaun accelerates upon seeing it while I nurse my back with a rub. As we exit, we are suddenly flanked by two Abstergo skiffs. They ram our port and starboard sides, causing me to lose my footing. "Orders are to secure the asset," an agent affirms. "Kill the others." He takes aim just as an orb pelts him in the face. "Grenade!" is all he can yell before a smoke bomb ignites atop his skiff. The second vessel's agents are opening fire while Mom reaches for another smoke bomb. She's pinned down and forced to drop.

"Abigail!" she shouts and slides me another smoke bomb. "Count to five and throw!" My heart races as I sneak across the deck. The explosive countdown sounds in my head until I reach the starboard side and fling the bomb overboard. Powdery residue explodes across the Abstergo skiff and makes its way to us. "Drive, Shaun! Drive!" Mom orders.

"Still stuck here!" yells back over the gunfire. Any attempt at acceleration is stalled by the boats keeping us pinned. Our vessel's sides scrape and grind until an idea hits me. I race ahead and seize the controls while Shaun takes cover. Instead of steering forward, I veer left and force us to grind outward. A daunting crunch sounds, but I manage to break us free of the trap.

"All yours!" I tell him and relinquish the controls.

"Not bad," Shaun admits and speeds us over the waves. It isn't long before our pursuers have recovered and are regaining momentum.

"Incoming!" Mom warns and cocks her pistol. "Keep your heads down!" She backs against the aft and returns fire across the sea. Bullets zip and ricochet against all vessels and Mom kicks over a case. "There's a spare in there!" she calls to me. "Know how to shoot?"

"Dad taught me a lot of things you didn't," I jeer. "But shooting wasn't one of them."

Mom huffs at me and keeps firing. "Shaun, how are we looking?"

"Almost to the shore," he says before glancing at me. "You're gonna have to help your mother whether you like firearms or not. I'll need cover while I power up the jet."

"Then I'll do it," I assert. "Do you know your way around a gun?"

"Well...yes-" Shaun admits.

"And I've gathered enough to figure that you two have been spying on me," I say. "So you should know I'm a damn good pilot."

"Who do you think you are?" Shaun snaps.

"I literally just told you."

"There's no time to argue!" Mom brays. "She's trusted us this far, so now it's our turn."

"Like mother like daughter," Shaun mutters and goes for the gun. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Just beach us up here!" Mom orders me. I force our boat into some dunes and we hurriedly disembark. Our pursuers are quick to follow suit and take cover. "Head inland!" As we ascend a sandy slope, I notice the tail of a jet-black aircraft. Mom lowers its ramp via a switch on her vambrace and drops behind the dunes with Shaun. "We'll buy you as much time as we can," she says. Bullets bombard the shoreline while I dash up the ramp. Time is of the essence as I race down the plane's elaborate corridors. Vibrant technology pulses in my peripherals until I reach a sophisticated cockpit.

"Standby, Mom," I whisper while operating the controls. "I just found you and I'm not about to lose you all over again." I power up the turbines and the aircraft responds with a mighty roar.

"She's got it!" I hear Mom holler. "Let's move!" She and Shaun haul each other to the ramp while blindly firing. "Take off, Abigail! Just go!"

My heart thunders as I send the controls forward. Monitoring a nearby security camera, I wait for them to board and then raise the bullet-riddled ramp. Our ventral hatch seals as we continue to pick up speed. My seat vibrates uncontrollably as the seat's wheels grind against sand. Mom and Shaun join me in the cockpit and swiftly strap themselves in. The incessant tinging of bullets against our craft has me nervous about getting airborne.

"Take us up!" Mom urges.

"We don't have enough speed!" I plead.

"Just trust me! The Aguilar can handle it."

With a deep breath, I grit my teeth and dare to pull up. The three of us brace as I pilot us up into the night sky. The constant sound of gunfire fades and is soon replaced by the sound of mighty engines. After such a daring escape, all I can think to do is fly higher. I want to get as far away from that deathly isle as I can and only find solace among the stars.

Mom checks a scanner on my right and sighs. "You can relax now, Abigail. We're not being followed."

"How do you know?" I ask her.

Mom humors me with a smirk. "Because I just looked and-"

"Well Abstergo could have a cloaking device," I snap. "Or an invisibility ray gun. I don't freaking know. If they can invent something to go back in time and then try to kill those involved with it, what's not possible at this point? What's-"

"Hey," Mom whispers soothingly. "Look at me." She observes my wild eyes and motions to her partner. "Shaun, take over please."

I liberate the controls from my deathgrip and blood returns to my fingers. Mom helps me out of the seat as I say, "I don't understand. I just feel...I-"

"It's alright, kiddo." Mom says. "You're just in a bit of shock is all. It's wearing off and you may feel tired. Really...really tired. And confused."

"Oh I'm confused," I assure her. "But it's not because of shock." She tries to put an arm around me, but I slide away. "I want answers. After all this, I'm owed at least that much."

Mom huffs and plops into the seat across from me. "You're right, Abigail. I can't even imagine how many questions you've had build up over the years."

I loose a resigned sigh. "I've seen enough movies and read enough comics...so just tell me this, assassin. Was this secret life to protect me?...Or did you just not want any part of us?"

"Believe it or not-" Mom begins. "-I was married to your father before the Order contacted me. You see, we'd bonded through a shared interest in computer engineering. We couldn't do enough of the stuff." She notes my inquisitive stare and leans closer. "But for all the coding and data crunching, it was clear to see what a big heart your father had."

"A big enough heart for you to leave apparently," I say impulsively.

"Just...hear me out," Mom pleads. "Your father believed in everyone's full potential, no matter what that meant. Given your continued success, I know you understand this. He never stopped believing in you nor did he stop believing in me. There are greater forces at work here, Abigail. You call them Abstergo, but we know them as the Templars."

My skeptical brows furrow. "Wait...what?" I inquire as if Anna is speaking through me.

"The war between our factions has never ended," Mom explains. "It's only strengthened through our lineage. The Templars may have shrouded their identity under Abdstergo, but make no mistake about their intentions." She averts her gaze as if reliving memories long suppressed. "You're not the first person we've rescued from their clutches."

"What would they have done to me?" I inquire and Mom scoffs.

"What wouldn't they have done?" she answers. "You were an asset to them, Abigail. A tool to be their means to an end. They'll say whatever they need to in order to achieve victory."

I look her over and reply, "How do I know you won't doing the same? All due respect, you're acting just as nicely as Dr. Ramesh."

Mom bites her lip. "I was pregnant with you when the Order of Assassins first contacted me. It was...a lot to take in. To understand and accept my heritage were two very different things. If I was to join them, I'd be engaging in a battle for the soul of humanity."

"And I'm just supposed to believe Dad let you go?" I mutter. "With how depressed your absence made him? He did his best without you, but I saw the toll it took."

"We knew the risks," Mom admits. "But he urged me to go. He never wanted to hold me back from a destiny of helping others and always hoped our paths would cross again. After you were born, I went off-grid. We felt it was safest for you and him in the event that I created any enemies."

"You should've taken us with you," I say. "Do you have any idea what happened to me?" Her eyes twitch as I stand up. "What became of him because of our absence?"

Mom's eyes redden and she swallows hard. "Abigail," she utters. "It's all very terrible about your accident and how Robert responded...but that was his choice."

"He needed his wife!" I snap.

"I'm sorry!" Mom fires back and a deafening silence fills the space between us. "Everything I did was for your safety, but I cannot control your actions. In my efforts to keep you protected from this conflict, it appears to have found you anyway."

I step away from her, unable to accept all which she's explaining. "Queen Anna," I mention. "She's one of your ancestors then?"

"No, actually." Mom admits and approaches a compact chamber. "My assassin lineage is Prussian."

I tilt my head at her remark. "So you're telling me that-"

Mom solemnly nods. "Your father has assassin blood in his veins as well. We didn't know it at the time, but your connection proves it."

"Descended from royalty," I whisper. "Go fig, Dad." I look to my mother and sulk. "It's a pity Abstergo pulled me out of the queen's memories. I would've loved to understand what Anna found and what they were after."

"Maybe you still can," Mom says and enters the compact chamber. I raise a brow and follow her into a portable laboratory.

"Holy-" is all I can utter as I observe walls of flashing monitors. An array of cyan wiring pulses towards a sleek and reclined chair with a wide visor. "Is that an-"

"Animus?" Mom jests and can hardly conceal her smirk. "How do I say this?...Hell yeah it is."

"I thought only Abstergo had these," I mumble. "Did you steal a new model?"

"Abigail!" Mom gasps. "You insult me. I built this baby myself. She's my pride and jo-" Mom winces upon seeing my glare. "Perhaps that was the wrong choice of words. But Abstergo wishes they had a model like this bad boy." She leans over my shoulder and whispers. "Wanna give it a go?" she asks.

"I don't know," I admit.

"I'll let you stay in as long as you want," Mom teases and relishes in my grin. "Go on," she says. "Anna's waiting for you."

No matter what my age is, I can never resist a good adventure as I leap into the chair. Mom eagerly slides to the adjacent computer...and plugs me in.


	20. The Eye of Eden

SYNCHRONIZATION IN PROCESS

I can feel myself sinking into Mom's apparatus. I'll be the first to admit it...her Animus is way more comfortable than Abstergo's. As I return to the memories of the past, I suddenly hear Mom's voice echoing from around me. "Testing! Testing!" she jokingly beckons. "Can you hear me?"

"H-...how are you doing that?" I ask. "Are you in here with me?"

"In a way," Mom responds. "I'm the eagle on your shoulder, remember? My overlook will allow me to observe your environment and communicate with you while reliving Queen Anna's memories."

"Now how did you figure that out before Abstergo?" I ask.

"Oh they'd been dabbling with it for some time. I just perfected it. My audio-guidance helped one of the best assassins of our time."

"Where are they know?" I query.

"He didn't make it," Mom answers and her tone lowers. "But Shaun and I keep fighting the good fight in his honor."

An overwhelmingly bright light flashes across my eyes. My vast, surreal surroundings are soon replaced by a confined passageway. Rocky walls materialize in my peripherals and I feel the weight of my assassin robes. Every ache from my cuts and bruises returns as I see the world through Anna's eyes.

"You know, rookie," I hear Eugene say. He's lounging about in a nearby chair with his hood and cowl removed. "When you said you'd catch up, I didn't think you'd take this long."

I scoff at him. "Yeah, well...I wasn't counting on being chased by the entire kingdom of Corona."

"Don't look at me," Eugene quips. "It's not my fault your stealth skills are lacking." He gestures to my face and grimaces. "Or your combative skills for that matter."

I scoff and slouch against the wall. Exhaustion is catching up with me and the slash on my cheek is still stinging. Hook Hand offers me a wet rag from the nearby bucket. I wince as my cut burns and I clean the dried blood. "So I've got a lot to learn," I huff. "I'll get there. How long have you been doing this for anyway?"

Eugene strokes his goatee and hums in thought. "The brotherhood recruited me not long after I met Rapunzel. They'd been keeping an eye on my thieving talents over the years and always thought I could be a valuable asset. It didn't hurt to recruit me once I had closer access to the royal family. It lets me report the most top secret of Corona's threats back to my brotherhood."

The mention of threats to a kingdom has me thinking about Arendelle. I consider what Lady Caine told us and sigh. "If Weselton has received a surplus of armaments in partnership with Hans, my nation is in danger." Every memory I possess of that Southern Isles serpent makes my blood boil. "How can he have so much power?" I ask. "Prince Hans has managed to break apart Arendelle's allies and make them his own. He's got Arendellian ice harvesters in his pocket and some Shadow lingering in my kingdom. Between all of these acts and now a partnership with Weselton, it blows my mind how he could gain the upper hand." I stomp up to Eugene with flared nostrils and clenched fists. "Where are our allies?"

"Excuse me?" Eugene mutters.

"You heard me," I snap. "The other brotherhoods. Surely the Assassin Order cannot be spread this thin." The ensuing, awkward silence only further infuriates me. "Unbelievable," I utter. "So what do all of your skills amount to if you keep them to yourselves and act only when you feel like it? Work in the dark to serve the light? The Order doesn't work, it hides."

"We aren't soldiers," Hook Hand retorts.

"Then why even bother saying you fight for justice?" I counter. "Unlike either of you, I am a queen. Before I became an assassin, I accepted the responsibility to protect my kingdom. Those who recruited me preached these philosophies of defending those who couldn't protect themselves. They went on and on about battling corruption, yet I've seen it lurking around Arendelle. What's the point of this Order if no one stands by each other? Even just now, we were chased by your own knights like common criminals."

"Our methods aren't understood by everyone," Eugene replies.

"Nothing about this is fair," I murmur. "How my enemies can move and assemble so freely while I feel like I'm five steps behind them. There has to be another way to call for aid." I notice how Eugene's gaze trails off. He suddenly finds the ground very interesting and I pursue the potential lead. "What are you not telling me?" I inquire. "I don't know if you realize all that's at stake here, but I will do whatever it takes to protect my people."

"Even die?" Eugene laments and my brows furrow.

There's that proposition again. Asking whether or not I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the good of those around me. I swallow hard and take a proud step towards him. "I have risked my life for Arendelle time and time again," I tell him. "It didn't take donning fancy robes or wielding some hidden blade for me to start caring. Now if there's something you have that can help me, I ask you to show it to me."

Eugene and Hook Hand exchange nervous glances before he rises from his seat. "Follow me," Eugene says.

"You can't be serious," Hook Hand blurts and Eugene merely holds a hand up. I follow them deeper into their enclave until we reach a dead end. In a similar fashion to how we'd entered the hideout, Eugene presses on a hidden switch embedded in the stone. The jagged wall shifts and reveals a vault-like structure with peculiar glyphs etched into it.

Eugene gestures to a blade-shaped keyhole and presses his vambrace to it. "I'd ask if you wanted to do the honors-" he jests. "-but it seems like you've got a bit of a dilemma going for you." He gestures to my broken hidden blade and I roll my eyes. Eugene laughs at my reaction and twists his weapon through the keyhole. Disheveled dust puffs around the vault doors as they slowly grind open. I cough through the dusty clouds and spot a bronze pedestal within the chamber. A translucent, golden orb rests atop the pillar and I gaze into my own reflection. As I prolong my observation, I start to hear a distinct ringing in my ears. The sound is a sharp, yet distant chiming which raises more questions than answers.

"Wh-...what is that thing?" I ask.

"Do you believe in God, your highness?" Eugene queries.

"I've always believed in a high power," I admit and he glances at the object. "Why?"

"Because that object there is proof of something beyond any of us," Eugene says. There's a twinge of caution in his voice as he steps towards the orb. "It came into the brotherhood's possession long before I was recruited. And I'm willing to bet it has a higher kill count than you do."

"Hold on," I interrupt. "That thing has killed people?"

Eugene grimaces and slowly nods. "Our Order's earliest scholars tried to understand that...'crystal ball' of sorts. But the power of the Isu was too much for them."

"Isu?" I reiterate.

"Visitors...gods...deities," Eugene explains. "Travelers from a world beyond our comprehension. While we don't know where they've gone, the Isu left these artifacts...these Pieces of Eden behind. And like the forbidden fruit of Garden itself, engaging with such objects comes at a price."

"Death?" I whisper. "What was it the scholars hoped to accomplish with this...Piece of Eden?"

"They sought knowledge," Eugene says. "The most they could interpret from the orb's glyphs, is that it acts as some sort of eye. It 'looks into paths unseen'...whatever that means." I step towards the object and Eugene winces. "Wait," he warns. "You're not actually thinking of touching it, are you?"

I observe the artifact and its ringing intensifies. "Arendelle needs help," I affirm. "What if it's the key to our salvation?"

"What if it's the key to your demise?" Eugene jeers. "No offense to your intellect here, but the wisest minds in our Order died from merely touching it. What makes you think you could survive contact with that thing?"

"I'm sorry," I utter. "But I need to try. Not for myself but for everyone that I hold dear." I remove my glove and Eugene gasps at my pale hand. His eyes widen as I extend my reach towards the orb.

"Think about those same people and what they'd do without you," Eugene placates. "Once you touch that orb...there's no going back."

I take a deep breath and stare the orb down. Without further hesitation, I place my palm atop its surprisingly cold surface. The Piece of Eden is smooth to the touch while the ringing quiets around me. Before I can comprehend what's happening, a sudden warmth emanates from the orb. A powerful pull follows and my hand is fully pressed against the object. I try to retract it, but all efforts are futile.

"Rookie!" Eugene gasps. "Hold on. I'll get you out of-"

"No!" I shout before he can grab my shoulders. "Just give me a moment." I steady my breaths and shut my eyes. There's a heaviness within as I plant my feet and succumb to the mysterious energy. I can feel my muscles tightening as sudden jolts pulse through my arm. While keeping my eyes closed, I feel the warmth of the chamber around me and sweat trickles from my brow. My knees are shaking as I finally exhale. A glowing, golden vista materializes in my mind's eye and I can't break free of it. "What is that?" I whisper.

"What do you see?" Eugene asks.

My brows furrow as I succumb to a shape-shifting image. As it continues to materialize, I feel my heart racing out control. My breaths shorten and I feel as though I could collapse. Gritting my teeth, I force myself to hold on and continue to view the image. The glowing blob takes shape amidst the darkness. Its luminescent silhouette is nearly similar to my own and I wonder if I'm gazing into a reflection. An oval-shaped slit opens where the figure's head should be and I'm warped into it. The ethereal reality around me is rushing so quickly that I can hardly comprehend what's happening. A wild conflagration of colors nearly blinds me until I hear familiar voices.

They begin as distant murmurs and slowly make their ways to my ears. The brightening lights around me separate into individual strands. Each forms into a separate entity and I find myself recognizing their voices. "Wait," I speak up. "Beatriz?" I beckon. "Samira?...Madam Nia?"

As the images soften and clarify, I realize that they are indeed my fellow assassins. Each is off traversing the wilds of a foreign land. Beatriz and Samira now don their own sets of customized assassin robes. I'm taken aback when the women all come to a halt. My words echo across this mysterious place and appear to have actually reached them.

Of the trio, Beatriz seems the most bewildered and splashes her face in a nearby stream. Samira is looking to the sky while Nia is utterly shocked. "It's me," I continue. "Anna." At the mention of my name, Samira immediately whiffs a stashed bottle of alcohol and tosses it aside. Beatriz kneels before the stream and Nia takes a seat in her citadel. "I'm still coming to terms with how exactly I'm reaching you," I tell them. "I also don't know how much time this Piece of Eden will grant me." While Beatriz remains confused, Samira and Nia seem to know what I'm talking about. "I fear Arendelle is in grave danger. I may be an assassin, but I still have so much to learn. I need my assassin sisters and all the help I can get. Please, I-" The images of my companions fade as I feel myself pulled out of the darkness. I'm sucked back into reality and my eyes shoot open.

Eugene gasps just as I do and I release my grip on the orb. Dizziness overwhelms me and I stumble directly into his arms. "Bring me some water!" he shouts and an assassin rushes off. "Stay with me, your highness. You're lucky to be alive."

My blurred vision slowly sharpens as I stare up at the ceiling. My trembling hand has reddened from overexposure to the bizarre artifact. Before I know it, I feel a refreshing coolness against my lips as Eugene gives me water. "I saw...assassins," I murmur. "I...spoke to them."

"Save your strength," he tells me. "All I saw was a bunch of shivering and mumbling."

"How is she alive?" Hook Hand asks and I watch Eugene subtly shrug in disbelief. The more they mention it, I begin to wonder the same thing.

I'm suddenly hoisted to my feet as Eugene calls an assassin over. "Regina," he tells her. "Help Anna change out of her robes. I'm going to change myself."

"I can't...stay here," I huff through my drained state.

"I know that," Eugene assures. "But if we're going to get you back to the castle, we'll need a good cover up. They never saw your face, right?" He smirks when I shake my head. "Then as far as the kingdom's concerned, you were kidnapped."

"Open the gates!" a Coronan knight shouts from atop the castle walls. "It's Eugene! And he's found Queen Anna!"

"Oh my goodness," Rapunzel utters and races down to meet them at the entrance.

"Hook Hand and Regina have stashed your gear back on your ship," Eugene whispers to me. "Here they come. Make sure to really sell those aches and pains."

"You know I'm actually in pain, right?" I murmur.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel gasps and rushes to help lift me. "What happened?"

"Thugs," he grunts while hobbling. "The boys and I saw them trying to ride off with the queen as their prisoner. They couldn't have been from around here."

"They just...came into my room. It all happened so quickly," I lie.

"We need a doctor!" Rapunzel hollers upon observing my wounds. "How could thugs have broken in? Is your fiancé alright?"

Damn it, I think. We didn't consider where Kristoff would be. Darling...wherever you are...please play along.

"Only one way to find out," says a voice that makes my heart sink.

"Oh hey, Cassandra." Eugene placates. "I take it you and your old man have all the knights combing the kingdom?"

Her dark eyes narrow as she ignores Eugene and thoroughly examines us. "There have been a lot strange happenings tonight," she answers. "These...thugs. How many were there?"

Her gaze is piercing as I purse my lips. "At least four," I deduce. "Maybe more. It was difficult to tell under the cover of night." Knowing what she's witnessed, I choose to use my encounter with Cassandra to my advantage. "There was a woman though," I recall. "Hooded. Very agile."

Cassandra raises her brows at my comment. "You don't say," she mutters.

"In fact," I continue. "She and some other hooded man were the ones who snuck into my room. They were like ghosts, I tell you!"

"Anna?" I hear my fiancé call from atop a flight of stairs. His eyes widen at the sight of my wounded self and I can tell he's unsure how to react.

"Kristoff!" I blurt to silence everyone else. "Thank goodness you're alright!" I wriggle out of Eugene's grip and limp up to him. He rushes to catch me as I fall into his arms. "I know you did everything you could to fend off my kidnappers!" I pull him close and press my face to his ear. "Play along," I whisper.

He bites back any concerns he has and huffs. "Y-yes. I'm just...glad your safe. I tried my best. Why don't we get you back to the bedroom so you can rest?"

"Hold on just a moment," Cassandra calls and I grit my teeth. "You seem fairly chipper for someone who was overpowered by thugs. Are you hurt?"

"Well," I answer. "He-"

"I'm asking him," Cassandra intones. "Not you."

"They struck me upside the head," Kristoff replies. "But I'm alright. I...have a thick skull."

I think we're in the clear, but our impulsively nervous laughter has Cassandra squinting with suspicion. "Give them a break, Cass." Rapunzel says. "Queen Anna's just been through a kidnapping."

"Right," she murmurs in a way that has us watching our backs. We rush back to our room and are told a doctor will arrive shortly. As we return to our chamber, we find a pair of knights stationed to guard it.

No doubt here on Cassandra's orders, I think.

From the moment we enter and the doors shut behind us, Kristoff drops the facade. He helps me onto the bed, but I'm too occupied trying to read his mind. His gaze shifts between my wounds and he caresses my swollen cheek. "You should see the other gal," I joke and he sighs. "Kristoff?...Dear?" He just keeps helping me into bed and pulls a blanket over me. "Please say something," I plead. "Anything."

"I feel helpless, Anna." Kristoff finally says. He keeps his voice down so the guards can't eavesdrop. "Watching you break your body like this while I'm stuck covering for you isn't easy."

"I'm sorry," I tell him. "I-"

"Don't be sorry," Kristoff asserts. "Just tell me it was worth it. Tell me you found what you were looking for."

I solemnly nod and take his hand in mine. "Kristoff...it's worse than anything we could've imagined." His brows furrow and I look into his worried eyes. "Arendelle's going to be invaded."


	21. Under Siege

"Arendelle's going to be invaded." It's hard enough to speak those words out loud let alone try and explain them to Kristoff. He doesn't look like he wants to believe it, and its even harder for him to conceal his worry when the apothecary arrives. I can hardly feel the stinging sensations against my wounds as I remain focused on my fiancé. His worried eyes sway towards me before periodically shifting towards the window. He has every right to be concerned. As much as I appreciate his support, I feel like I've put him through so much already. The things he's had to see happen to me have been horrendous. Heck, Kristoff used to worry plenty when we just went mountain climbing. Now I'd just thrown a full-scale invasion into the mix. Between his flaring nostrils and tapping feet, I can tell all he wants is to be home. The home I wish for is one before all of this secrecy. Before Siv introduced me to this hidden world lurking right beneath everyone's noses.

I think both of us wish we could return to that place. Once the apothecary leaves and we're left in our guarded room, Kristoff is quick to approach me. He doesn't utter a word and only puts his arms around me. We sink into the blankets and I lean against his chest. Exhaustion is catching up with me and my wounds have been numbed by Coronan herbs. We embrace the stillness in those moments and remain unsure of what lies ahead.

I find comfort in the fact that at least one of us had found sleep. While Kristoff awakens from a deep slumber, it feels as though I've only blinked. We're awakened by a set of swift knocks at our door and find Eugene awaiting us. He plays along in front of the guards and escorts us down to the throne room. King Frederic, Queen Arianna, and Princess Rapunzel are all waiting for us in their royal court. The family appears initially shocked at my bandaged wounds and I use them to my advantage.

"On behalf of the kingdom of Corona," the king begins. "I want to express our deepest sympathies for this most heinous kidnapping."

"It's alright," I assure. "Luckily you've got valiant men like Eugene here watching over things." He smirks at me while the queen approaches us.

"We've given much thought to your trade proposal," Arianna says.

"And we feel that Arendelle could use a partner during these trying times," Rapunzel adds.

It takes a lot for me to conceal my relief. If only you knew what was coming, I think to myself while bowing. "Thank you all so much," I tell the royals. "After last night's harrowing experience, I can at least find solace in some good news." Regardless of my relief, I cannot help but think of the potential threats towards my kingdom. My eyes are watching the royal family sign the treaty, but my feet are already pointing towards the doors. "Then the Corona Accord is complete," I rejoice. "While I wish our strengthened alliance many years, I must admit that Arendelle beckons us home. Thank you for your...charming hospitality." Kristoff and I bid them farewell before making for the doors. As we exit the throne room, I glance over and notice Eugene observing us. While we can't speak freely in the open, I offer him a nod of respect and hope it's enough. He playfully salutes me but any grin of his is short-lived. I follow his nervous gaze down the hall and over to Cassandra. The maiden waits for us at the final set of doors. Her stern stare is cold and inquisitive as we come to a halt.

"Thank you for everything," I reiterate and she knits her brows. "I bid you a pleasant day."

We're nearly out when Cassandra says, "Your majesty?" Her query catches me off guard but I try not to look nervous. "This treaty of yours," Cassandra inquires. "Should I be worried about it?"

There's a momentary pause between us as I wonder just how much she knows. "No!" I scoff. "The treaty is meant to unite us and can only benefit our nations."

"That kidnapping was quite...convenient," Cassandra murmurs. While I stand my ground, I'm already planning a hasty escape. "It just seems odd that you don't want to investigate the incident any further." I'm contemplating how quickly Kristoff and I can bolt for the docks.

"No investigation is needed from my end because I trust Corona to handle its own affairs," I defend. "Are you trying to insinuate something?" I ask and Cassandra remains stone-faced.

"I'm watching you, Arendellians," she says. "That's all."

Kristoff and I cautiously step away to meet up with our crew. They've also been placed under guard since the previous night's ordeal. By the time we've reunited, I am beyond eager to set sail. Relief slowly takes hold of me as we drift further out to sea. While Corona becomes a distant blur on the horizon, I make my way to the lower decks and check my personal cabin. Panic momentarily grips me as my Assassin robes and gear are nowhere in sight. I breathe a sigh of relief upon discovering a bag stashed beneath my bed. Eugene's assassins have been true to their word and managed to get my equipment onboard.

Despite our time apart on Corona, Kristoff and I actually remain separated on the ship. He takes some time to himself and I leave him be. Madam Siv's words are still messing with me and I'm so afraid of dictating Kristoff's life. While he delves into his own solitude, members of my crew constantly check up on me. Half of them want more answers about the alleged kidnapping and the others remain completely confused.

Several nights into our voyage, I return to our quarters and examine myself. I observe the dried bandage on my cheek, take a deep breath, and dare to remove it. As I slowly unwrap my facial bandage, I catch a glimpse of what remains. Lady Caine's blade has left a scar across my freckled cheek. I run a hand against the afflicted area, but it's still sensitive to the touch. The slightest pulse of pain combines with the sight of the scar and has me tearing up. I hang my head and let the tears flee my eyes. Only then do I feel Kristoff's thick arms slide against my shoulders. With a resigned sigh, I lean back into his embrace and whisper, "I know you said not to be sorry...but I am. I'm just trying to do the best I can."

"That's all you can do," Kristoff responds. "I'm...sorry too. I'm still coming to terms with all of this. It's all so big and...well, frightening."

As Kristoff holds me tighter, I make a solemn declaration. "I won't let Arendelle fall," I say.

Kristoff kisses the back of my head and slowly rocks me. "We won't let it," he reassures me. "No matter what happens...No matter where we go. We can figure this out."

His comfort is much needed as I turn to meet his gaze. "I love you," I tell him and dry my tears.

"And I love you," Kristoff says. He brushes away my auburn locks and plants a delicate kiss on my scarred cheek. "No matter what."

I gently caress his face and guide him closer to me. Bringing his lips to mine, I lose myself in his kiss. We sway with the gentle rocking our ship and list towards our bed. Amidst so much rising darkness, I just want to disappear in Kristoff's embrace. He dips his head to kiss my neck and I sigh amorously. My hands sneak their way to his tunic's buttons and begin unsnapping them. It isn't long before he's spreading his arms and shedding the form-fitting fabric. Kristoff's toned, bulky torso shifts by the flickering candlelight. I run my hands up his firm, bare chest while he leans closer. My body quivers when Kristoff grips my thighs. Acknowledging my injuries, he remains gentle and works his way up to my hips. I raise my hands just as he tugs at my dress. Our clothes plummet to the cabin floor and I straddle him. Kristoff's firm, tender hands rub against my bare back and I pull him into a kiss. He grips my shoulders and guides me under our blankets. As our ship sails across the waves, we delve into a venture of our own. Feeling safe in each other's arms, Kristoff and I succumb to the passions of the night.

It's the first time in far too long since I've gotten a good night's sleep. I never want to let my fiancé go. His smooth, warm body is the best kind of pillow as I slowly start to stir. A soft smile finds its way to my lips as I open my eyes. Kristoff's a sound sleeper and doesn't even feel me playing with his hair. I lift a finger and gently trace circles across his chest. Madam Siv had told me that a warrior would always feel worse during the days after a battle. Ironically, I think Kristoff and I's little escapade last night might've numbed my pain. I quietly kiss Kristoff's cheek and whisper, "I love you."

I start to wonder what time it is when a distant rumble echoes outside. It's enough to have me raising a brow as I turn towards the door. The second rumble makes my heart race and I bolt upright. I clasp the blankets against my bare body as someone knocks at our door. "Your majesty!" one of my crewmen calls. "Queen Anna!"

The urgency in his voice worries me. "Yes?" I inquire and nudge Kristoff awake. "What's going on?"

"It's Arendelle!" he hollers. "You must hurry!"

His words are enough to get me springing out of bed and have Kristoff stumbling though his grogginess. The continuous rumbling only makes my heart thunder as I race to get dressed. I quickly throw on voyaging pants and a vest before rushing out. The morning air is particularly foggy along the fjord and ominous bursts echo across the water. My crew has assembled along the starboard side and I hurry to join them. They part to let me see the dreadful reality unfolding before us.

A fleet of warships is attempting to blockade Arendelle. Cannon fire flashes and reverberates from each vessel before I hear collisions onshore. Inky tufts of smoke climb high into the sky and I fear the worst for my kingdom. Kristoff staggers to my side as we stare into the unfolding destruction. "We're too late," he utters. "The invasion's begun."

"Queen Anna," one of my sailors queries. "What are your orders?" I remain frozen in shock, astonished that Hans has already begun his attack. I had hoped to at least have some time to prepare for an assault.

I never should've left Arendelle, I think to myself. What have I done?

"Queen Anna!" the sailor's shout snaps me back into the moment. "Orders!" he reiterates.

As I glimpse Arendelle, I cannot help but wonder what the situation on land is like. My mind immediately jumps to the worst case scenario and I fear my loved ones have been harmed. I force myself out of such a dark mentality and focus on protecting them. "Make for the docks," I say and the sailors look bewildered.

"Ma'am?" our captain murmurs.

"Fly our colors high and make for the docks!" I exclaim. "Use what fog we can to mask our approach. Arendelle needs its queen!"

"You heard her!" my fiancé hollers and snags a portion of the ship's rigging. "Full speed to Arendelle!"

The crew disperses and I pull Kristoff aside. "Make sure they stay on course," I tell him. "I'm suiting up."

"Wait, what?" he gasps.

"If Hans wants a fight-" I begin. "-I'll give him one."

"But what about the crew? Arendellians will see y-"

"As far as anyone's concerned," I mutter. "There's just a random citizen protecting her kingdom." Who happens to be at sea, I jest to myself.

I run back to my cabin while our ship heads into battle. Sweat trickles from my forehead as I scramble to equip my gear. My sword clatters against the floorboards while I fasten my gauntlets and pull up my hood. I glance down at my broken hidden blade and wince. "Right," I recall. "That's gonna be a problem." Once I'm fully suited up, all that's left is for me to buckle my sword to its back scabbard. "Now I just need an opening to slip out of here undetected."

In that instant, an enemy cannonball blasts right through the cabin wall. I hit the deck and listen to the sounds of cannon fire closing in. "I didn't mean a literal opening," I mutter while staring at the hole in my ship. "But that works."

I sneak out amidst the rising smoke and cling to splintered planks. The ash-ridden sea breeze blows against my hood as I look to the enemy vessel. They're moving alongside us and I can hear their cannons rolling into position. "Make ready!" the ship's captain shouts as I leap to his vessel. Before he can give the command to fire, I vault over the gunwale and kick him overboard. Without wasting a moment, I grab the helm and spin it away from our ship. I can't tell if these goons are from the Southern Isles or Weselton. Either way, I've got the ship tilting and it's only a matter of time before they're on to me.

"There!" a soldier points and draws his sword. He takes a swipe at me just as I leap to the mast. By the time they can set themselves back on course, my ship is clear and my plan is set in motion.

With widened eyes and gaping mouths, the soldiers yell when they realize I've sent them to collide with a neighboring vessel. I brace myself from the mast as a tremendous crash sounds. Boards splinter and multiple troops fall overboard. Any joy from the falling mast is short-lived when musket fire bombards the wood. I lose my footing, draw my pickaxe, and plunge it into the sail for traction. Once I stabilize, I'm able to swing down to the deck and draw my sword.

While I've found myself hesitant in previous battles, there's something about defending my homeland that brings out the true warrior in me. I feel the same type of bravado that made me awaken the Earth Giants. With proud roars and valiant swipes, I slash away at any soldier who dares to challenge me. Heck, I don't even know if I've killed anyone. I'm spinning so quickly that it all looks like a blur. Remaining light on my feet, I try to mimic Eugene's agile attacks. If they're focused on me, this will be one less ship attacking Arendelle. I glance at the crushed one sinking into the fjord. Two less.

As I roll past a soldier, one of them tries to jab me with his bayonet. I narrowly weave away and attempt to grab the rifle. We wrestle for the weapon until I'm able to knee him in the gut and flip him into the sea. Several dislodged powder kegs roll across the deck and bump into the mast. As other soldiers close in on me, I take aim at the keg...and pull the trigger.

The weapon crackles in my hands and everyone aboard braces themselves as...my shot lands nowhere near the kegs. Relief takes hold of the soldiers and they resume their attack on me. "It was my first time shooting, okay?" I remark before spinning the musket towards them. The bayonet's tip prompts several flesh wounds before I bump into a lantern. That works, I think and toss it towards the kegs. Thinking quickly, I dive into the fjord as the oiled flames spread. A colossal, muffled explosion ignites from atop the waves.

Two down, too many to go, I tell myself while breaking the surface. As I tread through the fjord's waters, I feel an intensifying chill flow through them. The sound of crunching ice has me slowly turning towards the mainland as a snowstorm blankets the shore. "Elsa!" I impulsively gasp and shut myself up.

Mounting the mighty Nokk, my big sister emerges from the mist with her arms raised high. She sends pulses of her ice magic surging across the fjord, freezing it over just as she had years ago. As I spot the ice heading towards me, my only choice is to swim towards the burning vessel. If I'm captured, I'll have no choice but to reveal my identity and that is not on my agenda for today.

I climb the scorched planks of the exploded ship and wait for the water beneath me to freeze. Only then do I safely drop to the ice and watch my sister's handiwork. With their cannons frozen over, Elsa has the enemy on the run. They pour out of their ships and attempt to cross the ice. Elsa swiftly gallops by, freezing them in place and blasting the weapons out of their hands.

A group of Northuldra have rallied to assist her and I hear Elsa call out. "Secure those in Arendelle," she says. "Tend to the wounded and-" The Nokk snorts in alarm. "What?" Elsa worries. "What is it?" She traces the water spirit's gaze until both of them are staring at me. My heart sinks when Elsa's brows furrow.

"Oh no," I utter as Elsa charges up her magic from afar. "No no no no!"


	22. Cornered

Nope...nope...so much nope. Mega nope. All the nope. Noparino. Nopisimo.

Before Elsa had blasted me with her ice powers as a kid and sent us into "The Great Split", we used to have all kinds of fun. Aside from hide-and-seek, tag was another one of our favorite games to play together. After all of these years, I suppose my predicament isn't much different. Elsa's still chasing me. Only this time, she's got a magical doom horse and thinks I'm an enemy. This is fine. One thing that hasn't changed in the slightest is my willingness to be chased. Even as a kid, I hated being it. I loved evading people and cheering once I'd outwitted them. Unless of course my parents and the servants were just going easy on me. Regardless, I remain determined to escape Elsa before she can discover the truth. I divert all weight to one knee, lunge away from my approaching sister...and fall flat on my face.

"Seriously?" I groan and clumsily scramble across the ice. The fjord's frozen surface cracks while water bubbles beneath it. The Nokk surges toward me like the unstoppable beast that it is. One advantage that I have over Elsa's hapless victims is knowing when she's charging her magic. I've seen all of her wondrous feats and have memorized the sound of ice conjuring in her palms. From the moment I hear it sparking up, I lunge to a ship that's frozen in place. Sure enough, I've timed it just right and one of Elsa's ice beams zips overhead. I narrowly duck under it and hear the Nokk skidding around.

"Stop!" Elsa shouts as I dive into a porthole.

"Sorry, sis." I whisper to myself. There's no time to catch my breath as several icicles pierce the ship's hull. These projectiles herald a thick layer of frost which creeps across the lower deck and trails after me. "No fair!" I gripe and dash for the stairs. I'm almost to the upper deck when a pair of icy hooves slams against the planks. The strike has me falling backwards while the Nokk guards the exit. I can only imagine that Elsa is outside, pressing her palms against the ship and spreading her powers throughout it. I hit the lower deck with a thud and immediately feel Elsa's frost. Its frigid layers coat my arms and have me gasping at the chill. I flail and spring up in a panic, scrubbing the fractals off of my robes.

Now what? I gripe to myself. My surroundings are freezing as Elsa tries to "smoke me out" and the Nokk is keeping me trapped. What am I supposed to do, shoot myself out of a cannon? I glance at the cannon nearest to me and scoff. I didn't mean it, I scold myself until I notice an unfrozen section of the gun deck. Unless...

"I must be out of my mind!" I blurt and rush for the cannon. I hurriedly heave to try and turn it around. I only get the cannon part of the way before its lower half freezes on the boards. I stuff a stray cannonball into it and then desperately search for anything to light the fuse. "Oh come on," I grunt as the frost closes in. The Nokk's fearsome snorting isn't helping my anxiety as I pry an extinguished torch from the wall. Thinking back to what I'd learned from my father, I scour the walls for any type of tinderbox. Upon discovering one, I smash it open and find its scarce remnants. "All flint and no steel," I murmur.

"Make this easier on yourself!" I hear Elsa shout. "Come out with your hands up and no harm will come to you!"

I glare at the flint and an idea emerges within. I clutch a portion of the stone and unsheathe my sword. Bringing the tip of my blade to the flint, I proceed to scrape atop the cannon's fuse. I nervously bite my lip with each swipe, hoping that a fire will start up. Puny sparks spew and sputter against the cannon. Icicles form above and below me like savage, icy jaws. The Nokk's screeches and snorts motivate me to scrape faster while the gun deck freezes over. With a final and rigorous jerk, a bright spark sets the fuse ablaze. "Holy-" is all I can utter before I realize I'll have to take cover.

"This is your final warning," Elsa decrees. "Come out or-"

I cover my ears and drop to the ground as the cannon fires. The blast is explosive and sends a cannonball hurling through the warship's wall. I leap out through the opening and dash towards the mainland. I don't even bother looking back and can only hope the cannon served as a distraction. As the ship's foundation splinters apart behind me, I can hear the Nokk's bold whinny. Any attempt to pick up the pace only leads to me slipping across the ice. I rush to the pier just as Elsa starts to catch up.

"Guards!" she yells. "Stop her!"

I have to bite my tongue before I impulsively scold my guards for chasing after me. Instead, I skid left and jump towards a nearby stand. Using its awning for ascension, I vault towards my castle wall and tumble into the courtyard. It appears the staff have either been evacuated or moved inside due to the attack. Less prying eyes can only help me as I hurriedly search for cover.

"She went this way!" I hear a guard's voice echo. The sight of my staff and Elsa's Northuldrans working together would be truly heartwarming...if they weren't chasing me. The groups pour into the courtyard and catch a glimpse of my boot before I round the corner.

My heart sinks when I hear Mattias yell, "Olez! You flank around left and we'll cut right."

With Northuldra and Arendellian forces closing in from both sides, I find myself cornered. I back up towards the doors, watching my pursuers' silhouettes grow larger. I can hear Elsa's magic conjuring up from behind the wall as she's rising to join them. Just when I feel completely trapped, the door behind me opens and a pair of hands pulls me in. My aggression fades into exhaustion when I realize I've been rescued.

"Quit your squirming," Madam Siv whispers sharply. Kristoff is beside her, checking the castle lobby to make sure the coast is clear. He nods to her and she nudges me forward. "Upstairs," Siv urges. "My room. Go." We dash up to Siv's quarters, narrowly avoiding the sheltered staff and just missing the incoming search party. Siv shuts the door, sealing us in the safety of her cramped room. "You have time before they reach this level," she says. "Go ahead and get changed."

"Into what?" I blurt while removing my hood. Siv tosses me one of my dresses and I glare bewilderedly at her. "Where did you get...how you have-"

"Knowing your recklessness-" she begins. "I figured we'd find ourselves in this exact predicament. So I prepared accordingly."

I don't know whether to be insulted or impressed. Instead, I hurriedly change while Siv keeps watch. She remains dutifully observant until she hears a bizarre clatter from my vambrace. Her stern gaze sways towards it and she instantly gasps. "Now I can explain," I insist while slipping into the dress.

"Anna!" Siv whispers sharply. "What the hell happened to your hidden blade?"

"It's not my fault," I retort. "Well...not entirely."

Siv looks like she's ready to strangle me. By the time her eyes return to the door, she instantly gasps. "Incoming!" she alerts. "Finish up!"

I swiftly buckle my shoes in and toss my robes to Kristoff. He proceeds to hide them under Siv's couch just as the search party approaches. "We're good," I tell Siv and she opens the door.

The elder puts on her best 'distressed' facade and calls to them. "Oh thank heavens," she sighs. "Has the attack been stopped, general?"

"For now," Mattias explains. "But we fear an intruder has made it through. We need to find-" His eyes widen upon seeing me. "-Queen Anna?"

"General Mattias," I greet.

"Oh my goodness," he utters and observes the scar on my cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," I assure.

"Once our ship breached the blockade, we thought it was best to return to the castle." Kristoff says and I nod along with him.

"Well we could use your help," Mattias insists. "There's an intruder in our midst."

"Let's have a look then," I say and am about to head out. Before I can, a distinct chill grips all of us as an icy presence emerges. Elsa steps into Siv's quarters and is relieved to see me.

"Oh Anna," she rejoices and pulls me into an embrace. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"You and me both," I chuckle nervously.

"What in the world is going on?" she asks. "I think I saw Weselton banners while I was out on the water."

"You're correct," I say. "While Kristoff and I were in Corona-" I glance at him and he appears nervous. "-we discovered evidence of a plot against Arendelle. Not from the kingdom itself, but from smugglers trading with Weselton. There were plans for an invasion, I just didn't think it'd come this soon. I can also confirm that Hans has a hand in all of this as well. Reformed," I scoff at the word. "I knew he was up to something from the start, but I never could've imagined how far he'd go...again."

Tired from defending the kingdom in my stead, Elsa trudges toward Siv's couch. I swallow hard and Elsa mistakes my worry to be due to her exhaustion. "I'm fine," she assures. "Just a little winded. I had been riding along the coast when I heard cannon fire." She plops against the cushion and struggles to get comfortable. My heart races as she shimmies directly above where my robes and gear are hidden.

"Your people are safe," Mattias assures and I'm snapped out of my panic. "I can't say the same for some of their homes, but they've been evacuated to the hills. Our troops are rounding up and unthawing the Weselton troops now. I hope our dungeon is big enough."

"We should get back out there and assess things," Siv mentions and I'm relieved by her suggestion.

"The Madam is right," I say as we file out of the room. While Siv has helped us out, I can tell she wants to kill me over the broken hidden blade.

"Anna-" Elsa says as she walks alongside me. "This is Olez." I follow her pale palm to a broad-shouldered Northuldran. An ornate dagger is tucked between his sashes and he has a bow strapped to his back. While his gaze is stern, his smile remains soft and welcoming. Dark brown tresses rest on his shoulders as he looks to me and nods.

"An honor to meet you," he says.

"Olez is one of the Northuldra's finest hunters."

"We could use your skills to hunt down Hans," I jest.

"Not merely Hans," Elsa insists and leans closer to me. "Anna, I swear to you that there's someone else involved. A hooded woman on the fjord. I tried to apprehend her but she was quite elusive. It was like she was one step ahead of me."

"Really?" I bluff but remain wary of this 'master hunter'. "Then we must be extra cautious." We step out into the courtyard and observe the captured, shivering soldiers.

"How are we looking?" Elsa hollers.

My grin widens as I look upon a pair of familiar faces. Northuldra siblings Ryder and Honeymaren are aiding in the prisoner escort. "Oh we got'em all!" Ryder cheers.

"Keep moving," Honeymaren grunts and shoves a soldier forward. "Not so fun when you're the defenseless one, is it?"

"Take them to the dungeons," I order as a horn sounds in the distance. It echoes through the village and has birds scattering from the nearby woodlands. Our heads turn as I utter, "Elsa...please tell me those are yourpeople."

"That was no Northuldran horn," my sister whispers and my stomach drops.

Mattias withdraws a personal telescope from his coat and aims it towards the hills. My breaths only hasten as I observe his flaring nostrils. "Mattias?" I inquire. "What do you see?"

"Troops rallying behind scarlet flags," he murmurs. "They're marching in from the northeast." He tosses me the telescope and I peer for myself. I hurriedly scan the terrain and note the daunting soldiers. They are led by a prominent figure atop a cream-colored stallion. How different things had been since the last time I'd seen that horse and its rider. I look upon the auburn-haired, bearded serpent as he rallies his troops. He unsheathes his sword and sends them forward.

"It's the Southern Isles," I say. "And Hans is leading them."

"But if they're in the hills-" Elsa worries.

"Then the bastard's heading straight for our evacuated citizens," I growl. "He wanted this to happen." I angrily close up the telescope and turn to Mattias. "General, rally our best troops and engage. So long as I'm alive, Hans doesn't harm a single Arendellian."

I storm off towards the castle as Elsa calls to me. "Where are you going?"

"Someone needs to keep these Weselton goons in check," I reply. "Plus, we might get another surprise attack if we all go to the hills."

Just before I'm out of earshot, I hear Elsa speak to Kristoff. "I can handle this," she says. "Look after Anna."

For once, I'm actually grateful for her overprotectiveness. With the others away, Kristoff and Siv rush to my sides. My blood boils as I clench my fists and enter the castle. "You're going anyway, aren't you?" Kristoff asks.

"You know it," I assert while Siv boasts a proud smirk. "Too long has Hans threatened my kingdom and family. I'm suiting up."


	23. The Serpent's Secret

It's hard to keep my breathing under control given the attack on my kingdom. I stand tall in Siv's quarters and listen to the sounds of chaos outside. My heart races at the thought of Hans and his troops harming my people. I need to get back out there. As I spread my arms, Kristoff and Siv assist me with suiting up. My robes still reek of sweat and soot, but now is no time to be picky. I slide into the sleeves and fasten each belt like it's second nature. I'm about to equip my vambraces, but then remember what's become of my hidden blade.

"Your majesty," Madam Siv says. She pulls the gauntlet away and approaches her cabinet. "For decades, I defended Arendelle with this sacred weapon. Now it's your turn." She pulls open the doors and reveals her own set of robes on display. She plucks one of her personal vambraces from the lower shelf and cradles it like a child.

"Oh Siv," I utter. "I couldn't possibly-"

"Take it," the Madam intones. "Just...use it wisely."

I nod respectfully and buckle up the vambrace. As I pull down my hood, my return as the Assassin Queen of Arendelle is made complete. "Want me to hold things down here?" Kristoff asks me.

I shake my head and place a hand on his shoulder. "I want you at my side. You can tell Elsa that I sent you away because I can handle myself."

Kristoff's smile is faint and short-lived. "But if she sees you," he says. "She'll-"

"You let me worry about that part," I reply.

"Use the window," Siv says. "You can sneak out undetected and-"

"Anna?" a blissful, ever so naive voice beckons. All three of us freeze as I slowly turn. My stomach drops when I spot a certain snowman's curious eyes staring back at me from behind a couch.

"OH," I blurt. "Um...Hi, Olaf."

"What are you doing?" the snowman asks. "And what are you wearing?"

"How'd he even get in here?" Siv mutters.

"Gerda told me to hide when the commotion started," Olaf explains. "So I went upstairs...and hid!"

Knowing we are pressed for time, Siv suddenly lunges forward and shoves Olaf into a nearby closet. She then slams the door and exclaims, "I'll help you hide then!"

"Madam Siv!" I scold.

"Go!" she intones. "They need you."

Realizing she's right, I pop open the window and slip out with Kristoff. As we depart, I can hear Olaf rejoicing, "Oooo I feel much safer in here!"

"Siv's gonna have to let him out eventually," Kristoff tells me. "How are you gonna-"

"Babe," I huff. "I'm making this up as I go. Split up! We can't be seen together."

"Right," Kristoff realizes and slides away from me. His descent is less...graceful than mine. While he tumbles towards the cobblestone courtyard, I leap across the castle's rooftops. I follow him from above until I have no choice but to trail behind. The distant echo of clashing forces has us quickening our paces. Kristoff dashes through the streets while I scale the homes at his sides. I swap shingled rooftops for sturdy branches as we make our way into the forest. I pause atop one of the highest trees and watch Kristoff run ahead. He joins up with several Arendellian soldiers, who quickly fill him in on the situation. From what I can see, one of them appears gravely injured. Kristoff helps guide the soldier to a safe distance as I press on towards the battle.

I can hear my people screaming for help and glimpse them fleeing. General Mattias has formed a defensive line alongside Elsa and the troops, but I wonder how long they can hold. While my sister's magic is powerful, Hans' men are numerous. My heart sinks when I see two of the fiends taking aim at Elsa from afar. Thinking quickly, I lean from the nearest branch and roar while flailing my arms. It's enough to grab their attention and they turn their muskets towards me. "Oh sh-" I mutter and slip out of the tree. Their shots ring out and sever the branches above me. At least I know Elsa is safe as I spring into action. Keeping to the outskirts of the battle, I work on distracting the enemy forces.

"Over there!" a man shouts as I dash between the trees. Musket balls pierce trunks and strike at the nearby soil. I skid to safety, but a soldier's growl has me spinning. He charges me with his bayonet and I hastily weave away. I try wrestling him for the rifle, but a hefty push has him pinning me against a tree. Desperate to break free, I unsheathe my hidden blade and swipe it across his chest. His bright uniform is soon soaking in a dark crimson as he drops to his knees.

That's when I see him. Hans...that snake. That traitor. That bastard. I've been trying to set so much straight in my life, and this thorn just keeps finding a way to dig into my side. I need to put an end to it. For myself and my kingdom. I glance down at my blood-tipped hidden blade and flick it dry. Hans is still atop his horse, barking orders amidst the musket-induced smoke. Part of me just wants to take him head on, but I can't with so many soldiers around. I think back to my stealth training and ascend to the trees. While my heart is racing, I will myself to take my time. My eyes remain fixated on that horrible man as I close in for the kill. His horse whinnies and sways with each musket volley.

As I position myself atop the highest branch, I ask myself, Are you ready for this? The world quiets with my slowed breath as I answer, I was born ready.

As Hans steadies his horse, I spring towards him from above. I flick my wrist and aim it to where I perceive his neck will be, only he's more perceptive than I thought. Hans glimpses my shadow looming over him and peers up within seconds. He tries to dodge my attack, but we still end up colliding. My blade ends up slashing across his shoulder as we both tumble off his horse. We strike a nearby incline and roll into a misty patch of grass. Both of us endure quite the fall and are left groaning on the ground. I rush to recover and lunge to strike again. Hans quickly snatches my arm and flips me across the grass. He then winces and staggers back, clutching his wound. His fingertips are coated in fresh blood as he clasps his shoulder.

"I suppose this was inevitable," Hans says. I don't want to trade words with this monster and I also fear doing so will reveal my identity. Instead, I make sure my hood is secure and charge at him again. Without the element of surprise on my side, Hans grabs my wrist and twists it. He relishes in my painful grunts until I elbow him in the chest and break free. While I do so, I still lose my footing and fall to the ground. "You still think all of this tenacity makes a difference," Hans sighs. I angrily grip the soil beneath me as he closes in. "It's pathetic, really." I rip out a chunk of dirt and throw it in his face. He actually laughs at my attempted distraction and delivers a swift jab to my gut. It knocks the wind out of me and I wonder why he isn't drawing his sword. This smug snake is taking his time as he seizes the back of my neck and shoves me down. "Seriously?" he chuckles. "Dirt? Do you think you have earth powers now? Why don't we save the magic for your sister...Anna."

My blood runs cold and all feels like a horrid nightmare. It can't feel like a nightmare. It has to be one. I need to wake up. I've been asleep for far too long. I want to believe none of this is happening, but the demon before me is all too real...as is my involuntary gasp. "Who do you think you're fooling?" Hans scoffs.

"But...how?" I utter.

"But how?" he mocks my tone but substitutes the disbelief with weepiness. "You still haven't figured it out, have you? It's a sheer miracle my plans didn't succeed the first time we met."

"What are you talking about?" I snap and rise to my feet.

"Oh Anna," Hans teases. "I've always played the long game. And if you think I forgot about Arendelle or you for a second after I was arrested..." Hans shakes his head. "From the moment I was thrown in prison, I was already formulating my revenge. But plotting would only get me so far. It turned out there were others who appreciated my ambitious initiative."

"The Templars," I realize and Hans smirks.

"Now you're catching on," he says and pops open a portion of his coat. A daunting, silver cross dangles from a dreadful chain. "I serve them they in turn...serve me. My vengeance on you happens to perfectly coincide with what they've got planned."

"But how did-"

"Ah yes," Hans mutters. "Your identity. I've had spies in Arendelle for quite some time now. Those who aren't Templars can be...persuaded." I think back to the bribed ice harvesters and wonder how many other spies Hans has. "When word got out about the queen heading to an 'academy' there was always a chance that you'd been recruited. And so a spy was sent to infiltrate your little enclave."

"Mouse."

"Oh, you mean Irina." Hans answers. "One hell of a thespian, that's for sure. When she didn't return, our suspicions were confirmed. Then it was just a matter of dividing and conquering."

"Enough!" I snap and unsheathe my sword. "I don't care how much planning you've put into this. It's all amounted to nothing yet again! We have you outmatched and your armies will be defeated."

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second," Hans oddly replies. Instead of readying his own sword, he tilts his head as if listening in. "It sounds like Elsa and your friends have finished really 'hammering it' to the Southern Isles right about now. "But then again, it was never about the invasion."

I raise a brow and dip my sword to his neck. "What the hell are you talking about?" I growl.

Hans just keeps on chuckling. "The long game, your majesty. The long game."

I gasp upon noticing an archer in my blade's reflection. His bow twangs just as I roll to evade the arrow. I look upon my attacker and am shocked to see a Northuldra huntsman. "What?" I whisper, wondering if he was aiming for Hans. The foe's cackling says otherwise.

"While I appreciate the backup," Hans laughs. "Don't waste your time with this one. Initiate the next phase, Olez. End her." The hunter nods and runs out of view. "You know...your sister is quite formidable in battle," Hans taunts. "But what if one of her best warriors betrayed her? Could she react in time? I hear Olez is quite nimble. They don't call him 'The Shadow' for nothing." My heart nearly stops as my investigation comes full circle. Hans and the Templars' venomous reach extends into the Enchanted Forest, putting my sister along with so many others at risk. I look to Hans with pure disgust and hatred in my eyes. "You can still fight me," he jeers. "I'm sure Elsa will be just fine...right?" His glare is ominous as he hisses, "Take your pick."

Furious, I reluctantly sheathe my sword and dash after Olez. I have to believe that no matter what happens, we can still stop Hans. But Assassin or not, I can't lose Elsa to him. Hans' diabolical chuckles echo throughout the forest as I race to reach my sister in time.


End file.
